All in
by prelence
Summary: Dean/Sam! Irgendwann in der 3. Staffel... Sam lässt nichts unversucht seinen Bruder aus dem Vertrag zu befreien. Auch eine Verletzung, ungeahnte Gefühle und eine unerwartete Begegnung halten ihn nicht davon ab, sein Ziel hartnäckig zu verfolgen...
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **prelence  
**Titel: **All-In  
**Inhalt: **Irgendwann in der dritten Staffel... Sam lässt nichts unversucht seinen Bruder aus dem Vertrag zu befreien. Auch eine Verletzung, ungeahnte Gefühle und eine unerwartete Begegnung halten ihn nicht davon ab, sein Ziel hartnäckig zu verfolgen...  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 18 Jahren  
**Teil: **1/?  
**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Dean/Sam, und später noch viele andere  
**Kommentar: **Oi, was für ein Pairing ist das! Ungewohnt und neu hier! Und doch wagen wir es, euch diese Story zu präsentieren! Denn wir mögen diese Story, unser ganzes Herzblut hängt daran.. durchgemachte Nächte, wundgeschriebene Finger, tapferes Betalesen.. und das alles nur, weil wir die Jungs so mögen! Ihr auch? Lasst es uns wissen, eure prelence... Widerstand ist eh zwecklos! Lest rein!

**Kapitel 1**

Das Mondlicht zeichnete die Umrisse des Fensters scharf nach, trennte deutlich zwischen hell und dunkel. Es war der hochflorige Teppichboden, der die Umrisse verschwimmen ließ. Im Mondlicht wirkte die grasgrüne Farbe des Teppichs dunkler, erinnerte nicht so sehr an die siebziger Jahre. Das Abbild der oberen Fensterhälfte wurde durch das Bett verzerrt, das nur unweit des Fensters mit dem Kopfende an die Längsseite des Raumes grenzte. Ein zweites Bett stand nur eine Nachttischbreite weiter oberhalb. Betttuch und Kopfkissen hatte Sam heute Morgen sorgfältig aufgeschüttelt und zusammengelegt. So wie er es immer tat. Er mochte die Unordnung nicht, die sein Bruder so gerne hinterließ. Das Zimmer war für ein Motel seiner Preisklasse sehr groß und es waren einige Schritte bis zur Badezimmertür. Das Bad selbst stammte noch original aus den siebziger Jahren, grüne und gelbe Fliesen wechselten sich in einem psychedelischen Muster ab. Eine Renovierung wäre dringend notwendig gewesen, aber dafür fehlte sicher das Geld. Dennoch war das Zimmer sehr gepflegt, sehr sauber. Man spürte, dass dem Besitzer etwas an dem Motel lag. Auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch, der rechts oben in der Ecke stand, fand sich sogar ein kleines Blumenarrangement aus echtem Grün.

Die Stille wurde jäh zerrissen, als Sam schwungvoll die Tür öffnete. So schwungvoll, dass sie gegen die Wand schlug und den beiden Brüdern wieder entgegenkam. Sam fing die Tür mit der Linken ab. Mit seinem rechten Arm stützte er seinen Bruder, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht neben Sam in das Zimmer taumelte.

„Scheiße", fluchte Dean und sank auf das erste Bett. Sam stützte seinen Bruder bis er sicher auf der Bettkante saß, dann schloss er hektisch die Zimmertür und knipste das Licht an.

„Lass sehen", sagte er zu Dean gewandt, die Stirn in sorgenvollen Falten. „Zieh die Jacke aus!"

Vorsichtig griff der Große an den Kragen der Jacke, half seinem Bruder sie auszuziehen. Ein großes Loch klaffte auf dem Rücken, der Rand war blutgetränkt. „Dean, das sieht nicht gut aus!", die Falten auf Sams Stirn zogen sich noch enger zusammen.

„Es geht schon", wehrte Dean ab. „Es tut nur schweineweh, das ist alles."

„Das ist nicht alles! Das T-Shirt muss runter, so kann ich die Wunde nicht richtig sehen!"

Genervt verdrehte Dean trotz der gewaltigen Schmerzen die Augen, folgte aber der Aufforderung seines Bruders. Mit seinem unverletzten rechten Arm zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf. Als er den linken Arm bewegte, entwich ihm ein gequältes Stöhnen. Sam hatte derweil ein feuchtes Handtuch aus dem Bad geholt und begann sofort, die Wunde auf der Schulter abzutupfen. „Die Wunde muss genäht werden, Dean. Am besten wir fahren in ein Krankenhaus."

„Hör auf zu spinnen… das wird auch so wieder", Dean versuchte einen Blick auf seine Schulter zu werfen, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang. Zu weit hinten war die Wunde und die Schulter schmerzte mitsamt dem Arm bei jeder Bewegung.

„Von alleine wird das nicht wieder!", Sam klang aufgebracht.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir derzeit keine brauchbare Versichertenkarte haben? Und es kommt nicht gut, wenn wir als Serienmörder und verrückter Bruder einchecken!"

„Dann nähe ich die Wunde eben!"

„Was? Bist du verrückt?"

„Bobby hat mir gezeigt wie es geht. Ich krieg das hin. Dann brauchen wir nur noch vorsorglich Antibiotika und alles wird gut."

„Gar nichts wird gut! Du lässt die Finger weg! Klar!" Wütend sprang Dean auf und entzog sich so Sams Fürsorge.

„Dean!", Sam sprang ebenfalls auf die Füße, „die Wunde muss genäht werden! Und ich werde sie jetzt nähen! Setz dich wieder hin!" Er war ein gutes Stück größer als sein Bruder und in solchen Momenten war das von Vorteil. Zunächst zögerte Dean. Er war sich wirklich sicher, dass die Verletzung nicht so schlimm war, aber er wollte auch keine breite, hässliche Narbe auf der Schulter. Und womöglich hatte Sam vielleicht doch recht, vielleicht heilte die Wunde wirklich nicht von alleine und würde in ein paar Tagen wässrig und eitrig sein.

„Dann tu was du nicht lassen kannst!" Mit diesem Spruch sank Dean wieder auf die Bettkante, drehte sich so zur Seite, dass Sam die Wunde versorgen konnte. Aus seiner Tasche holte Sam ein kleines Päckchen, neben Nadel und Faden waren Verbandszeug und Pflaster darin enthalten. Dean konnte sich nicht erinnern, das Päckchen jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben. „Woher hast du das?", fragte er. „Hab ich mir vor ein paar Wochen zugelegt.", die Antwort klang irgendwie ausweichend. Mit geschickten Fingern hatte Sam den Faden auf die Nadel gezogen, desinfizierte die Nadel mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus dem Päckchen. Zu Deans Überraschung konnte Sam wirklich ziemlich gut nähen, zumindest schmerzte die Wunde dabei nicht wesentlich stärker als sie es ohnehin schon tat.

„Woher kannst du das?", fragte Dean seinen Bruder als dieser die Wunde abschließend mit einem, mit der klaren Flüssigkeit getränktem Wattebausch abtupfte. „Sagte ich doch schon", antwortete Sam. „Bobby hat es mir gezeigt."

„Hab ich gar nicht mitgekriegt.." Er konnte sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern und es sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass Bobby Sam so etwas gezeigt haben sollte und ihm nicht. Sie waren immer zusammen bei Bobby gewesen.

„Ich glaube, die Apotheke im Supermarkt an der Ecke hat rund um die Uhr auf. Ich werde mal zusehen, dass ich dort Wundpflaster und Antibiotika bekomme."

„Das besorgen wir morgen früh, das Pflaster da reicht." Dean war müde, die Schulter pochte unangenehm, der Schmerz strahlte trotz einer Tablette noch immer in den linken Arm aus. „Es ist nur eine leichte Verletzung, Sam. Kein Grund für Hektik…" Dean ließ sich dabei vorsichtig seitlich auf das Bett sinken. Die verletzte Seite schonte er zwar, die Position war aber dennoch unangenehm und so setzte er sich wieder auf.

„Was soll das, Dean?" Sam spürte wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Er hasste die Leichtfertigkeit, mit der Dean in den letzten Wochen mit seinem Leben umging.

„Was soll das Sam?", Dean ahmte den Tonfall seines kleinen Bruders nach. „Die Frage kannst du dir mal stellen? Ich bin verletzt, na und? Das war ich schon hundertmal zuvor…"

„Na und?", brauste Sam auf. Die Wut kochte jetzt heiß in ihm. „Der Vampir hat dich gegen ein Eisengerüst geschleudert! Die Wunde an deinem Rücken ist kein Kratzer, sie ist verdammt tief! Dir war im Auto schwindlig! Ich mache mir ganz einfach Sorgen!"

„Du übertreibst völlig!" Dean sprang jetzt auf die Beine und wurde laut. „Du behandelst mich wie ein Kind! Wenn ich dir sage, dass die Wunde nur weh tut, dann tut sie das auch nur!"

„Klar!", brüllte Sam zurück. „Wenn es nicht wirklich schlimm wäre, würdest du es nie zugeben, dass du Schmerzen hast. Wieso, Dean, wieso benimmst du dich so? Wieso kümmert es dich nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen mache? Dir ist alles egal geworden, du bist ja in ein paar Monaten nicht mehr am Leben! Ist doch egal, was mit Sam wird!"

Fast unmerklich zuckte Dean bei diesen Worten zusammen. Seinem Bruder entging diese Reaktion.

„Wieso bin ich es, der sich um dich sorgt, der versucht einen Ausweg zu finden? Du könntest wenigstens so tun als würde es dich kümmern!" Sams Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er schwieg. Er blieb einfach hart ein- und ausatmend stehen. Dean antwortete nicht gleich. Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem Bruder, so war es leichter für ihn, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.

„Mir ist es nicht egal, Sam. Wirklich nicht. Aber ich sehe keinen Ausweg, weil ich dann dein Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde. Ich will nur, dass du lernst damit umzugehen."

„Mit was?"

„Damit, dass ich nicht mehr da sein werde."

Sam sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. Er trat näher an seinen Bruder heran, wagte aber nicht, ihn zu berühren. „Dean. Ich würde damit niemals umgehen können, aber ich würde überleben und irgendwie weitermachen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Sam hatte Dean nie erzählt, dass er in der Realität des Tricksters drei Monate ohne ihn gelebt hatte. Drei lange, einsame Monate.

„Ich weiß es einfach… ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Ich will nicht mal daran denken. Ich will, dass wir einen Ausweg suchen. Du musst weiterleben, Dean. Für mich darfst du nicht sterben."

Genau in diesem Moment brannte die Glühbirne durch, das Licht erlosch mit einem kleinen Zischen. „Oh verdammt", Dean blickte mit finsterem Blick zu der kugelförmigen Lampe an der Decke. „Komm, legen wir uns hin, Sam. Die Nacht ist ohnehin schon viel zu kurz." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er ins Badezimmer. Sam hörte wie sich sein Bruder die Zähne putzte, dann aufs Klo ging und schließlich kam er wieder heraus.

„Wieso stehst du noch da?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Sam, dass er sich während der ganzen Zeit in der Dean im Badezimmer gewesen war, nicht bewegt hatte. An was hatte er eigentlich gedacht? Im Grunde an gar nichts. Er hatte einfach nur Deans Geräuschen gelauscht. Geräusche, die er bald nicht mehr hören würde. Er würde alleine sein. Das Zimmer kalt und leer.

„Äh, nichts", sagte er schnell, zog sich Jacke, Hemd und Hose aus und legte sich in das Bett nahe am Fenster. Das Leintuch fühlte sich kühl auf der Haut an und plötzlich fröstelte es ihn, als wäre es Winter und er ohne Jacke draußen unterwegs. Die Kälte kroch von seinen Füßen hoch zu seiner Mitte, von den Händen über die Arme hin zu seinem Herzen. Er hatte diese Kälte schon einmal gespürt, drei Monate hatte sie nicht weichen wollen. Niemals, niemals hatte er diese Kälte noch einmal spüren wollen.

„Dean", Sam setzte sich auf, sein Bruder saß ebenfalls noch aufrecht auf dem Bett, die Decke halb über den Beinen und überlegte wohl, wie er sich am bequemsten hinlegen könnte. Das Mondlicht war nicht mehr so hell wie noch vor einer Stunde, aber es genügte, um Deans Konterfei zu erhellen. Sams Blick blieb an den formvollendet geschwungenen Lippen seines Bruders hängen. Sie waren so weich, so elegant, so ganz anders als sein Bruder zu wirken versuchte. Sam wusste, dass sein Bruder nicht so hart war, wie er sich gerne gab. Vielleicht war sein Bruder sogar verletzlicher als er selbst. Schließlich hatte er ohne Dean durchgehalten. Sein Bruder opferte sich lieber für ihn, als alleine zu sein. Ja, er verstand Dean, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde, aber er wünschte sich, dass Dean nicht bereits jetzt schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hätte. Er wünschte sich, dass sein Bruder kämpfen würde. Dass er nicht aufgeben würde, denn Dean war alles was er hatte. Die Mutter hatte er nie kennengelernt, der Vater war tot. Seine Freundin nicht mehr Leben. Ganz weit weg erschien sein Leben an der Uni, im Grunde war dieser Traum ebenfalls gestorben. Nur der Kampf gegen die Dämonen, die Geister und alles andere Übernatürliche war übrig geblieben. Eine nicht enden wollende Schlacht, die Tod und Verdammnis über all jene brachte, die er und sein Bruder nicht retten konnten. Nichts Warmes, nichts Menschliches war noch in seinem Leben. Außer Dean. Noch war Dean da.

„Sam? Was ist los?" Sam erkannte im Halbdunkel, wie Dean jetzt sorgenvoll die Stirn in Falten legte. Ein Lächeln huschte über Sams Gesicht, er klappte die Bettdecke zur Seite, stand auf und überwand die kurze Distanz hin zu Dean. Ihm war etwas klar geworden in der Zeit, in der er ohne Dean gelebt hatte. Und heute war der Tag, sich seinem Bruder zu offenbaren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Dean ähnlich fühlte.

„All-in, Dean. All-in."

Verständnislos sah Dean ihn an, die sorgenden Falten auf seiner Stirn lösten sich auf, sein Gesicht nahm einen fragenden Ausdruck an. Als Sam sich auf sein Bett setzte, wich er reflexartig ein wenig zurück. „Sam…", Dean flüsterte unwillkürlich. Sein Herz begann so laut zu pochen, dass er sich fast sicher war, dass Sam es hören konnte. Das Blut rauschte durch seinen Kopf. Wie das Tosen einer Brandung überdeckte es laut jeden Gedanken, verwischte mit schäumender Gischt die Sätze, wirbelte die Worte durcheinander und hinterließ nur Bruchstücke, die scheinbar keinen Sinn mehr ergaben. Dean schnappte nach Luft, plötzlich schien der Sauerstoff knapp zu werden, als wäre er unter Wasser. „Sam?", flüsterte er nochmal. Sein Bruder blieb ruhig sitzen, er saß zu Dean gedreht, so dass sein Gesicht vom Mondlicht nicht berührt wurde. Obwohl Dean nicht einmal die Umrisse von Sams Augen erkennen konnte, spürte ganz deutlich den liebevollen Blick seines Bruders. Selten blickte Sam ihn so an, nur manchmal, wenn er glaubte, dass er es nicht bemerke. Im Auto auf langen Strecken, oder wenn sie im Bett lagen und Sam dachte, dass er schon schlafen würde. Dann blickte ihn Sam so an. So warm. So liebevoll.

Wieder musste Dean regelrecht nach Luft schnappen. Niemals hatte er seine Gefühle zeigen wollen, niemals sein Inneres offenlegen wollen. All-in. Wie viel Zeit blieb ihnen? Nur ein paar Monate. Ein paar Monate, dann war alles vorbei. Jetzt zählte der Moment. Eigentlich war er ein Draufgänger, aber jetzt fühlte er sich unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Wieder war es Sam, der scheinbar genau wusste, was in seinem Bruder vorging, der näher rückte, der sich zu ihm vorbeugte bis ihre Gesichter ganz nah voreinander waren. Ganz deutlich spürte er den Atem seines Bruders, der seine Haut sanft wie eine warme Meeresbrise streifte. Es kribbelte.

Und dann war es, als würde der Sturm endlich losbrechen. Endgültig waren alle Bedenken, alle Gedanken fortgewischt. Ein Tosen erfasste ihn, die kurze Distanz war schnell überbrückt, seine Lippen krachten regelrecht auf die seines Bruders. Im ersten Moment war Dean ein wenig erschrocken. Es war neu, es war ungewohnt. Und doch war es genau so, wie er es sich immer tief in seinem Innern erträumt hatte. Sam stöhnte in seinen Mund, rutschte vor, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Ihre Zungen hatten sich gefunden, sie brauchten kein Vorspiel, kein Herantasten. Sie kannten sich genau, auch wenn sie bisher nur Worte ausgetauscht hatten. Trotz der Schmerzen in seiner Schulter hob Dean beide Arme, um Sam näher an sich heranziehen zu können. Willig folgte sein Bruder der Aufforderung und als Sams nackter Brustkorb den seinen berührte, konnte auch Dean ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Die Haut seines Bruders war kühl.

„Dich friert", murmelte Dean und löste sich dabei kaum von Sams Lippen.

„Das ist jetzt vorbei", antwortete Sam, während seine Hände über Deans Rücken tanzten. Sie waren ein wenig rau an, aber unglaublich stark. Sam schob Dean mit seinem Körpergewicht nach hinten und bereitwillig ließ sich Dean auf das Laken sinken. Schmerz peitschte durch seine Schulter, aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Sam rutschte ihm nach, war jetzt über ihm, löste sich von seinen Mund und ließ seine Lippen zur Seite rutschen, zog eine feuchte Spur hin zu seinem Ohrläppchen. Aber dort verweilte er nicht, sondern wanderte weiter über seinen Hals hinab zu seinem Schlüsselbein. In seinem Traum war er es, der Sam verführte. Dass es umgekehrt sein könnte, war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Aber vielleicht musste es genauso sein, damit es passieren konnte. Ja, es erschien logisch, dass es Sam war, der seine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken wollte und konnte. Als Sams Zunge über die Mitte seines Brustkorbs strich, krallten sich Deans Hände fest in das Laken, so sehr packte ihn die Erregung. Und doch legte sich für einen Moment der Sturm, die Wogen glätteten sich.

„Sam… Stopp!", Dean hob den Kopf, stützte sich auf die Unterarme, soweit es die schmerzende Schulter zuließ. Sam hielt inne, hob ebenfalls den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder direkt an. Das Mondlicht erhellte Sams linke Gesichtshälfte, die rechte blieb im Dunkel. Dean musste unwillkürlich an diese zwiegespaltene Romanfigur denken, der Name fiel ihm nicht ein. „Ist das nicht krank?"

„Krank?", antwortete Sam fragend. „Die Welt hält dich für einen psychopathischen Frauenmörder und mich für dein dir höriges Anhängsel. Dämonen verstecken sich in den Körpern harmloser Menschen, Werwölfe und Vampire fressen sich durch die Nächte. Nicht wir sind krank, Dean. Die Welt ist krank."

Vermutlich hatte Sam Recht und so sank Dean wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Noch bevor er wieder Sams feuchte Lippen auf seiner Haut spürte, war er wieder da…, der Sturm… und trug ihn fort. Sein Herz zitterte, vielleicht waren es auch seine Hände. Jeder Protest, der sich in seinem Kopf formte, verflog in Wirbeln. Die Berührungen siegten über seinen Verstand

„Dean?" Sams Hand lag auf Deans Brust. Seine Haare hingen in seinem Gesicht. Die Stille machte Sam nervös. Er hatte mit Ablehnung und Enttäuschung gerechnet. Er hatte sich darauf vorbereitet, aber die Realität war viel härter.

Wenn Dean ihn abweisen sollte, würde etwas in ihm zerbrechen. Das Damokles Schwert der Entscheidung würde unheilvoll über ihnen hängen. Einige Monate. Nur einige Monate, damit hätte Sam leben können, während sie so getan hätten, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er hatte es einfach riskieren müssen.

Aber selbst ein ‚Ja'zu mehr hatte eine Sprengkraft, von der er nicht wusste, ob sie ihn nicht schlussendlich zerreißen würde.

Sam hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. „Du musst einfach für mich leben, Dean. Ich kann dich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein. Nicht...", versuchte er, die Stille erträglich zu machen. Er klang verzweifelter als beabsichtigt.

„Das ist keine gute Idee", sagte Dean mit dem letzten Funken Vernunft, den er aufbringen konnte und schlug plötzlich die Augen auf. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn direkt an.

„Ich habe nur dich..."

Deans Finger der rechten Hand legten sich sachte auf Sams Kiefer und strichen tröstend entlang bis zum Kinn. Sams Mund öffnete sich. Seine Atemzüge waren das einzige, was Dean hörte. Seine Finger fuhren höher. Zart bewegte sich sein Zeigefinger über die Lippen. Was sich als Trost tarnte, brodelte immer noch leidenschaftlich in ihm. Dean fragte sich, wann er angefangen hatte, ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Bevor er sich die Frage beantworten konnte, saugte Sam an seinem Zeigefinger.

Er wollte Dean wirklich. In seinen Augen war nichts von Zweifeln zu lesen, nur ehrliche Lust. Dean haftete an seinem Blick. Er fühlte sich ohnmächtig, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, auch wenn sein Verstand ihm befahl zu gehen.

Sam krabbelte mit allen Vieren auf das Bett, wobei er Deans Finger freigab. Er beugte sich zu ihm nieder.

„Sam... Es ist nicht..."

Sam kam nicht dazu, ihn zu küssen. Dean stieß ihn von sich und war mit einem Satz aus dem Bett. Ein scharfer Fluch entfuhr ihm. Seine Schulter schmerzte auf. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sog er Luft ein. Eilig zog er sich T-Shirt, Jacke und Jeans über und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. „Ich werde zu der 24-Stunden-Apotheke gehen, die wir gesehen haben", erklärte Dean knapp.

Sein Bruder sprang aus dem Bett und packte Dean am Arm. „Du kannst jetzt nicht abhauen!"

„Wir verbringen 24 Stunden am Tag, 7 Tage die Woche miteinander. Wir brauchen einfach ein bisschen Abstand." Dean machte sich von ihm los. Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür, ohne Sam in die Augen zu sehen.

„Verflucht, du hast den Kuss erwidert!", brüllte Sam ihm ärgerlich hinterher. Er packte ihn und wirbelte ihn aufgebracht herum. „Wir müssen reden." Er ließ die Hände sinken, als er Deans Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sein Bruder hat dicht gemacht. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann... jetzt nicht. Nicht jetzt, okay! Ich bin bald wieder zurück", log Dean.

Sam hielt ihn nicht auf. Als die Tür hinter seinem Bruder ins Schloss fiel, spürte er den Kloß in seinem Hals. Nicht das schlimmste Szenario, was Sam sich ausgemalt hatte, aber es schmerzte. Das Motelzimmer kam ihm in dem Moment sehr einsam vor. Unsicher fragte er sich, ob Dean zurückkehren würde. Dann dachte er an Dad. Sie waren sich verdammt ähnlich.

Die Autotür ging auf und zu. Wenig später hörte Sam den Motor, danach ist es still. Jetzt war er wirklich allein. Sam sank aufs Bett. Er seufzte leise, legte sich rückwärts aufs Bett und schloss die Augen.

Dean fuhr zur Apotheke und stattete sich mit Antibiotika aus. Vorsorglich hatten die Brüder einen Blankorezeptblock. Bei ihrem Job brauchten sie öfter hier und da Medikamente, an die sie ohne Versichertenkarte nicht rankamen. Der Einkauf war schnell erledigt.

Dean saß im Impala und hatte Zeit, nachzudenken. Er stellte sich vor, wie Sam allein im Motelzimmer saß. Sie brauchten Abstand. Er würde im Auto schlafen und morgen früh... könnten sie so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. So einfach war das.

Okay, war es nicht.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das müde Gesicht. Seine Schulter tat weh, am liebsten würde er schlafen, aber es war unmöglich. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Sam. Wenn er zugab... Dean hatte es schon Wochen, vielleicht Monate zuvor registriert – und wiederum auch nicht. Er hatte es abgetan. Die schlecht getarnten Blicke. Zufällige Berührungen, die mehr kribbelten als Bierschaum in der Nase.

Bier.

Dean startete den Impala und machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Bar. Er brauchte nicht lange, um eine zu finden. Kurz darauf saß er trübe über einem Glas am Tresen eines düsteren Schuppens. Hier gab es keinen Pooltisch, keine Dartscheibe, um sich abzulenken. Er und sein Bier. Und Sam. Er konnte diese verteufelten... sanften, braunen Augen vor sich sehen. Sein Bruder hatte den Herzensbrecherblick perfektioniert.

Schnell kippte er sich das halbe Glas in einem Zug die Kehle herunter.

„Schlechten Tag gehabt?", fragte der Barkeeper und wienerte ein Glas gelangweilt trocken.

„Da kann nur Eva Mendes helfen", erwiderte Dean. Der Werbespot, in dem sich die Schauspielerin im Bett räkelte, war heiß. Ein Jammer, dass er für die amerikanischen Fernsehzuschauer zu heiß war.

Einige Bier später war Eva vergessen, dafür drehten sich seine Gedanken nur noch um Sams – so sehr, dass er sogar seinen Namen brabbelte.

„Alkohol hilft nicht gegen Liebeskummer, Kleiner. Das kann ich dir sagen", meinte der Barkeeper. Er schaute Dean mitleidig an.

„Ich habe keinen Liebeskummer!", bestritt er. Doch irgendwie fühlte sich Dean ertappt. Er sollte nicht so für seinen Bruder fühlen. Das war nicht richtig.

„Und wer ist diese Sam?", widersprach der Mann.

„Niemand." Dean sprang auf, knallte einen Schein auf den Tresen und floh aus der Bar. Er sollte nicht fahren, aber das hatte ihn nie aufgehalten. Es sei denn, Sam war dabei.

Dean fuhr zurück zum Motel. Er beobachtete das Fenster ihres Zimmers. Drinnen war es dunkel. Wahrscheinlich schlief Sam bereits. Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob er reingehen sollte. Er spielte am Radio herum. Fahrig schlug er es aus.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sich auf dem Motelgelände nichts getan. Dean schlich über den Kies, der unter seinen Stiefeln knirschte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Licht von der Lampe vor dem Motel, das mit einem Bewegungsmelder gekoppelt war, fiel durch den Türspalt auf das hintere Bett. Sam lag darin. Sein Gesicht war von ihm abgewandt.

Für eine Weile stand Dean in der Tür und sah ihn an. Er konnte nicht ohne Sam leben, wie könnte er ihm das vorwerfen? Er war egoistisch. Lieber landete er in der Hölle, als ohne seinen Bruder leben zu müssen. Er brauchte ihn wie die Luft zu atmen. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wusste er doch, wie es sich anfühlte. Die Erinnerung an Sams Tod war allzu präsent, dass sich auch jetzt sein Herz bei dem Gedanken an die ruhelosen Tage schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

Als Dean leise ins Zimmer ging, stolperte er beinahe über seinen Rucksack, bevor er vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte. Er pirschte sich an Sam heran. Der hatte sich in die Bettdecke gewickelt, ein nacktes Bein schaute daraus hervor. Deans Hand schwebte darüber, wagte aber nicht, es zu berühren.

Er ging näher ans Kopfende und reckte seinen Hals nach Sams Gesicht. Seine Fahne könnte Tote erwecken. Sam sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. „Sam?", flüsterte er. „Sam." Er streckte seine Hand aus, doch wieder berührte er ihn nicht.

„Sammy." Das hieß ‚kleiner Bruder'. Es bedeutete, ‚Ich tue alles, um dich zu schützen, retten, was immer du willst'. Dean echote seinen Namen. Es tat ihm leid. Es bedeutete auch‚ ‚Verlass mich nicht'.

Dean setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Die Matratze gab unter seinem Gewicht nach. Er war wirklich müde. Nur kurz wollte er sich ausstrecken und seine Augen schließen. Sam war da. Umständlich streifte er im Sitzen die Schuhe von den Fersen und ließ sie seitlich von seinem Fuß fallen.

Er merkte nicht, wie Sam sich regte. Atemlos hatte Sam sich schlafend gestellt, sobald er gemerkt hatte, dass sein Bruder wieder da war. Er wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, doch der lag halb auf der Decke. Er versuchte sich, aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien und zerrte an ihr. Dean wurde von dem plötzlichen Ruck überrascht, so dass er zur seiner Seite des Bettes auf den Boden fiel. Sam rollte seinerseits aufgrund des fehlenden Gewichts vom Bett.

„Scheiße!"

Sam lachte.

„Das ist nicht komisch", murrte Dean und zog sich hoch. Sein Bruder tauchte ihm gegenüber auf. Sie sahen sich an. Auf Sams Gesicht war für einen Moment ein entspanntes Lächeln, ehe es verschwand. Er schaute ihn ernst an. Dean wich dem Blick aus. „Ich hätte... nicht abhauen sollen." Mühselig stemmte er sich auf die Matratze hoch und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder.

Sam folgte seinem Beispiel. „Ich hätte dich nicht überfallen sollen."

„Hast du aber. ...mich die ganze Nacht wachgehalten."

„Habe ich."

„Miststück."

„Schlampe."

Sie sahen sich unverwandt an. Dean drehte sich zu ihm. Mit seiner Hand tätschelte er Sams Haare. Er konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was er fühlte. Während seine Hand in Sams Nacken glitt, kam er seinem Gesicht näher und näher. Sam wartete geduldig, bis Dean ihn küsste. Er spürte den Widerstand, die Erwiderung von Sam. Es fühlte sich gut an, anders als der erste, stürmische Kuss und vor allem schmeckte er nach Bier.

„Lass uns einfach schlafen. Ich bin scheißmüde", sagte Dean, als er den Kuss brach.

Sam nickte.

Dean saß aufrecht. Kompliziert zog er seine Jacke aus, während er sich fragte, wie er die ohne Probleme hatte anziehen können. Sam half ihm. Er hatte keine Lust, mehr auszuziehen und streckte sich aus.

„Halt dich fest", sagte Sam grinsend. Sein Bruder klaute ihm die Bettdecke sprichwörtlich unter dem Arsch weg. Kaum hatte sich er sich zu Dean gelegt, war der auch schon erschöpft eingedöst.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Durch den schmalen Spalt, den der Vorhang offen stand, fiel Sonnenlicht in das kleine Zimmer. Bahnte sich – jede Sekunde ein Stückchen weiter – einen Weg über den Teppichboden, über die Bettkante hin zu Sam. Als ihm das Sonnenlicht direkt ins Gesicht fiel, wachte er auf. Verschlafen blinzelte er, verfluchte die Sonne und drehte sich um. Er war allein. Dean war nicht neben ihm. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete Sam die Augen, versuchte, sich auf die Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Wo war Dean?

„Aufwachen, du Schlafmütze", mit diesen Worten kam Dean aus dem Badezimmer.

„Verdammt", murmelte Sam, setzte sich aber auf. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Viel zu spät."

„Was ist los, Dean?" Dean war schon angezogen, er wirkte irgendwie startklar.

„Wir müssen los. Wir haben 500 Meilen vor uns."

„Was?" Sam blickte seinen Bruder verschlafen an, er war immer noch nicht richtig wach.

„Schon vergessen? Wir müssen nach Illinois! Die verschwundenen Kinder…"

„Dean, wir sollten zuerst über heute Nacht reden."

„Meine Schulter? Tut weh, aber ich halt es aus." Dean stopfte mit einer Hand seine Schmutzwäsche in seine Tasche. Die verletzte Schulter schonte er, indem er den anderen Arm ruhig am Körper hielt.

Sam kannte seinen Bruder. Das Gespräch würde problematisch werden, falls es überhaupt zu einem Gespräch kommen würde. „Ich meine nicht den Kampf oder deine Schulter. Ich meine das danach…"

„Danach?", Dean hob unbeteiligt die Augenbrauen. „Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Hab wohl ein Bier zu viel getrunken." Dean hob vorsichtig mit seiner gesunden Seite die Tasche an. „Beeil dich! Ich will los."

Sam öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Natürlich konnte sich Dean erinnern, so besoffen war er nicht gewesen. Dean wollte nur nicht darüber reden. Wollte so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sam seufzte noch einmal und stand auf. Er war schnell geduscht und angezogen, den knurrenden Magen ignorierte er. Als er kurz darauf mit seiner Tasche am Wagen ankam, wartete Dean lässig angelehnt an die Beifahrertür.

„Du fährst." Dean stieß sich am Wagen ab, öffnete die Tür und stieg ein. Sam warf seine Tasche in den Kofferraum und stieg dann auf der Fahrerseite ein. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Dean seinen Bruder fahren ließ. Aber Sam ahnte schon warum.

„Meine Schulter tut weh", erklärte Dean. Das stimmte sicherlich, zugleich konnte sich Dean aber auch schlafend stellen und musste sich so nicht Sams Fragen stellen. Sam startete wortlos den Wagen. Sie schwiegen. Sie schwiegen die ersten fünfzig Meilen. Sie schwiegen, als Sam vom Highway abbog und sich an einem Autohof in einem McDrive ein Frühstück kaufte. Sie schwiegen die nächsten Meilen. Dean wurde unruhig, er rutschte hin und her, versuchte, sich entspannt hinzusetzen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Tut es sehr weh?", erkundigte sich Sam irgendwann, als er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt. Obwohl Dean der Lebhaftere war, hatte Sam die größeren Probleme mit Stille. Vor allem wenn ihm etwas auf der Seele lag, wenn er mit Dean etwas besprechen wollte und sein Bruder abblockte. Eigentlich war er fuchsteufelswild und hätte Dean schon lange zur Rede gestellt, aber dessen Schmerzen waren offensichtlich. Die verletzte Schulter entschuldigte seinen Bruder.

„So ziemlich", Dean presste die Zähne zusammen, er wollte nicht weinerlich wirken.

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir brauchbare Versichertenkarten bekommen. Du musst in ein Krankenhaus." Sam sagte es und fuhr schon an die Seite. „Ich rufe Bobby an. Er soll uns Karten besorgen."

Dean widersprach nicht und das bestätigte Sam, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht ging. Bobby versprach die Karten so schnell wie möglich zu besorgen. „Er meldet sich, wenn er die Karten hat", erklärte Sam, als er auflegte und wieder losfuhr. Dean fiel nach ein paar Meilen in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Besorgt blickte Sam immer wieder zu seinem Bruder hin. Nach hundert Meilen später wurde Dean wieder wach. Er sprach nicht, kaute immer wieder auf der Unterlippe. Sam glaubte, kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn seines Bruders zu erkennen.

„Wir sollten am nächsten Motel anhalten…"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, widersprach energisch: „Fahr weiter. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."

„Wir haben keine Eile. Bis zum nächsten Zyklus sind es noch 20 Tage, wir haben noch jede Menge Zeit, bis wir uns auf die Spur des Dämons in Illinois machen müssen."

„Ich will nur genug Zeit für Recherche und eventuelle Vorbereitungen haben."

„Wir sollten ausruhen."

„Halt an!", Deans Stimme klang scharf.

„Dean…"

„Halt sofort an", Dean brüllte schon fast. Seufzend bremste Sam und hielt am Straßenrand. Mit einem Ruck riss Dean die Tür auf, stieg aus und kam um das Auto herum auf die Fahrerseite. Mit Schwung riss er auch die Fahrertür auf. „Rutsch rüber", raunzte er Sam an.

„Dean", Sam zog den Namen seines Bruders in die Länge, ein Zeichen, dass er seinen Protest kundtun wollte, aber eigentlich schon resigniert hatte. Widerspruch hatte manchmal einfach keinen Sinn und so rutschte Sam gehorsam auf die Beifahrerseite. Wie ein wilder Dämon startete Dean und drückte aufs Gas. Es ging ihm schlecht. Die Schulter tat fürchterlich weh und hatte sich vermutlich entzündet. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich, vermutlich hatte er Fieber. Aber er wollte nicht anhalten. Er wollte nicht in ein Motel. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit Sam in einem Raum sein. Wobei sein Bruder ja jetzt auch neben ihm saß und sie den ganzen Tag miteinander alleine waren. Aber durch das Fahren hatte Dean das Gefühl, etwas zu tun, seinem Job nachzugehen und keine Zeit für irgendein Gespräch zu haben.

Natürlich wusste er genau, was in der Nacht geschehen war. Er wusste es ganz genau. Noch immer spürte er Sams Lippen auf seinen Lippen, an seinem Ohrläppchen, ab seinem Hals. Dieses Kribbeln, das ihn dabei erfasst hatte. Diese Atemlosigkeit. Er hatte davon geträumt, er hatte es sich anders vorgestellt und doch genauso. Er hatte diese Bilder verworfen und verdammt. Sie in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes verbannt und Sam hatte sie wieder hervorgeholt. Als er heute Morgen wach geworden war, war er regelrecht panisch unter die Dusche geeilt, hatte seine Schulter vergessen und geflucht, denn selbst das klare Wasser brannte wie Feuer. Notdürftig hatte er sich abgetrocknet und die Wunde versorgt. Eigentlich hätte sich Sam die Wunde ansehen müssen. Sam. Aber nur allein der Gedanke, dass Sam ihn berühren würde, dass seine Finger über seine Haut gleiten würden, hatte ihn wieder in diese Stimmung versetzt. Diese nächtliche Stimmung. Diese Stimmung, die er niemals hatte zulassen wollen.

Diese Stimmung. Er konnte es noch fühlen. Die Hand seines Vaters. Die Lippen seines Vaters. Er hatte das Ereignis ebenfalls weggepackt, ganz tief in seinem Gehirn verborgen. Nie wieder daran gedacht. Fast war es so, als wäre das niemals geschehen. Sein Vater war tot, jetzt kümmerten ihn diese Gedanken nicht mehr. Aber Sam lebte und er musste Sam doch beschützen. Er konnte ihm das nicht antun. Er hätte das, was letzte Nacht passiert war, niemals zulassen dürfen. Dean kennt Sam, sein Bruder würde das nicht in seinem Kopf verstecken, nein, er würde darüber nachdenken, analysieren und vermutlich verzweifeln. Sams Kopf sollte frei sein für die Jagd und alles was sonst noch kommen würde. Was nach seinem Tod kommen würde. Sam würde ihn als seinen Bruder verlieren, er sollte nicht noch mehr verlieren müssen. Letzte Nacht hatte er als Beschützer seines Bruders versagt.

Er hatte versagt.

Wie ein schwarzes Schild tauchte dieser Gedanke in Deans Kopf auf, löschte alles aus. Schwärze ganz plötzlich in seinen Kopf. Deans Kopf knallte auf das Lenkrad.

„Dean!", Sam erschrak, als Deans Kopf hart auf dem Lenkrad aufschlug und der Wagen nach links auf die Gegenfahrbahn ausbrach. Zum Glück waren sie allein auf der Straße, kein Gegenverkehr. Sam rutschte hektisch rüber, drückte Deans Körper weg und versuchte den Wagen zu bremsen. Erleichterung durchfuhr seinen Körper, als sein Bruder qualvoll stöhnte. Er lebte also. Kein Herzstillstand oder sowas. Sam gelang es, das Auto abzubremsen, parkte am Straßenrand im Schatten einiger Bäume. Dean lag mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe, die Augen waren offen, aber er wirkte abwesend. Schnell stieg Sam aus, lief um den Wagen herum und zog seinen Bruder so vorsichtig wie möglich aus dem Auto.

„Dean?", Sam befühlte die Stirn seines Bruders, nachdem er ihn mit dem Rücken gegen das Hinterrad gelehnt auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Sein Bruder war käseweiß und das machte Sam Angst. Angst um das Leben seines Bruders. Vielleicht war doch Schmutz in die Wunde gelangt? Wer wusste, was alles an dem Eisenträger, gegen den Dean geschleudert wurde, dran war? Aber was sollte er tun? Einen Krankenwagen rufen und sehr wahrscheinlich verhaftet werden? Dean wieder ins Auto schaffen und zusehen irgendwo in einer Ortschaft einen niedergelassenen Arzt zu finden? Besorgt fühlte er immer wieder die Stirn seines Bruders. Sie war heiß, der Schweiß jedoch fühlte sich kalt an. Dort, wo Dean auf das Lenkrad aufgeschlagen war, bildete sich eine Beule.

„Verdammt, Dean", murmelte Sam und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ein Truck hinter seinem Wagen hielt. Eine korpulente Mittfünfzigerin stieg auf der Fahrerseite aus, ein nicht weniger kräftiger Mann auf der Beifahrerseite.

„Was ist denn los, junger Mann", sagte sie und kniete sich ohne zu Zögern neben Dean. Sie hatte eine freundliche, mütterliche Stimme und Sam fühlte sich sofort nicht mehr so hilflos.

„Dean hat eine Verletzung an der Schulter. Es schien alles gut zu sein, aber eben wurde er ohnmächtig."

„Das Wasser, Harry", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann, der sich sofort auf der Ladefläche des Trucks zu schaffen macht. Sie fühlte ebenfalls Deans Stirn, dann seinen Puls. Deans Augen flackerten unruhig. Der Mann brachte ihr eine Flasche Mineralwasser, sie kramte aus ihrer Handtasche ein sauberes Papiertaschentuch, tränkte es mit dem Wasser und tupfte Dean die Stirn ab. Danach lächelte sie Sam beruhigend an. „Ich glaube, es ist nur der Kreislauf. Wir sollten ihren Freund zu uns auf die Farm schaffen. Damit ich mir die Verletzung an der Schulter ansehen kann."

„Sie kennen sich aus?", fragte Sam, während sie schon seinen Bruder hochhievten und zurück in den Wagen verfrachteten.

„Ich bin Ärztin", antwortete sie. „Fahren sie uns nach. Sie können froh sein, uns hier getroffen zu haben."

Nachdem sie Dean mit gemeinsamer Kraft auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt hatten, stieg Sam auf der Fahrerseite ein. Das Ehepaar im Truck fuhr vor und Sam folgte. Seine Finger krallten sich fest um das Lenkrad. So fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervorstachen. Er wollte vermeiden, dass seine Hände zitterten. Jetzt, wo er Hilfe hatte, spürte er erst richtig seine Angst. Zuerst der Schreck, dann die Angst. Angst, dass Dean viel schlimmer verletzt war als angenommen. Dass Dean aus irgendwelchen medizinischen Gründen der Verletzung vielleicht doch nicht gewachsen war. Schließlich war er schon mehrfach schwer verletzt gewesen. Aber es war wohl nur der Kreislauf. Nur der Kreislauf. Erleichtert blickte er immer wieder zu seinem weiterhin unheimlich blassen Bruder. Der hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Ganz unbewusst hatte Sam seinen rechten Arm auf die Rückenlehne gelegt, wanderte von dort zur Schulter seines Bruders und zog ihn an sich heran. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen, dass aber eher schläfrig als gequält klang, sank Deans Kopf an Sams Schulter. Sam konnte nicht anders und küsste seinen Bruder kurz auf den Scheitel.

Nur wenige Minuten später passierten sie das Tor zu der weitläufigen Farm.

Sam parkte den Impala neben dem Truck. Er und Harry harkten Dean unter. „Halt die Tür auf, Pam", rief Harry seiner Frau zu. Sie machte einen kurzen Sprint, öffnete das Fliegengitter nach außen und stieß die Haustür nach innen auf. Sie hielt das Fliegengitter fest, da es sonst zurückschnellen würde.

Die Männer gingen langsam mit Dean die drei Stufen hoch ins Haus. „Am Ende links ist das Gästezimmer." Harry überließ Dean seinem Bruder, weil der Flur für die drei zusammen zu schmal war. Der Farmer hatte eine ähnliche Figur wie seine Frau.

Sam drückte die Türklinke herunter und kickte die Tür mit seinem Fuß weiter auf. Sie steuerten direkt auf das Bett zu. Das Zimmer sah altmodisch aus. Die Tapete mit ihren kleinen Blümchen hatten einen leichten Gelbstich. Über dem Bett lagen straff gezogene Überdecken ebenfalls mit Blumenmuster.

Dean kümmerte seine Umgebung kaum. Er war froh, dass er sich niederlassen konnte. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so kreidebleich wie bei dem Beinaheunfall, aber er war sehr matt. Fahrig versuchte er, die Schuhe von den Füßen zu streifen, was ihm erst beim zweiten Versuch gelang. Dean zerrte an seiner Jacke.

„Warte, ich helfe dir", sagte Sam.

Kaum war er die Jacke losgeworden, streckte sich Dean auf dem Bett aus und seufzte erschöpft. „Ich bin fertig...", gab Dean zu.

Die Ärztin kam mit ihrem Erste Hilfe-Koffer ins Zimmer. Sie hatte zudem eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas mitgebracht, beides stellte sie auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett ab. „Ich schaue mir die Verletzung am besten gleich an", schlug Pamela vor. Sie legte den Koffer auf einem Stuhl ab. „Sie sollten wirklich etwas trinken."

Dean schwang seine Beine über den Bettrand und richtete sich gequält auf, während Pamela ihm Wasser einschenkte. Er trank ein paar Schlucke und stellte es wieder ab. „Sie sehen schon viel besser aus.", sie lächelte ihn tröstend an.

„Danke", erwiderte Dean. „Sagen Sie einfach Dean."

„Nur wenn du mich Pam nennst."

„Immer Pam", grinste Dean matt.

„Danke, dass Sie uns helfen", mischte sich Sam ein.

„Das machen wir gerne...

„Sam."

„Das machen wir gerne, Sam. Hier draußen müssen die Leute zusammen arbeiten. Da liegen zwischen den einzelnen Farmen schon mal einige Stunden Fahrzeit. Bei den Funklöchern und dem brösligen Asphalt kann man leicht stranden. Du hast gesagt, Dean hat sich an der Schulter verletzt."

„Ja, wir... ähm, waren klettern. Im Cuyahoga-Valley-Nationalpark", flunkerte Sam spontan.

„Ah, schön. Ich dachte, dort wäre klettern verboten", antwortete Pamela.

„Natürlich darf man nicht wild klettern. Es gibt ausgewiesene Gebiete, wo man das darf." Dean und Sam tauschten einen Blick aus. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. Als ob seinem Bruder etwas Besseres eingefallen wäre, immerhin hatte er etwas gesagt.

Dean zerrte an seinem Shirt. Sam und Pamela halfen, es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen. „Harry und ich waren auch einmal im Herbst dort und sind gewandert. Mit der warmen Herbstsonne und dem bunten Laub ist es ein herrlicher Ausflug", plauderte die Ärztin.

„Sam ist der Naturfreund, ich bin lieber in der Zivilisation", spielte Dean mit.

„Leg dich bitte auf den Bauch, Dean. Ich will nicht, dass du mir im Stehen wegklappst."

Dean tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Sam nahm die Überdecken weg. Dean vermied es, ihn anzusehen oder gar aus Versehen, seine Hand zu berühren. Dass er vor Pamela halb nackt war, störte ihn hingegen weniger, schließlich war sie Ärztin und hatte wahrscheinlich schon viele nackte Körper gesehen. Bei Sam war das etwas anderes, vor allem seit den Küssen. Er könnte sich auf die Zunge beißen, wenn er nur daran dachte. Dean war fest entschlossen, es nie wieder zuzulassen.

Pamela löste vorsichtig den Verband. „Ihr wart schon bei einem Arzt?", fragte sie etwas überrascht, als sie die Naht sah.

„Ja", nickte Sam. „Die Antibiotika sind im Wagen." Er hoffte, dass sie die Laienarbeit als eben diese nicht erkannte. Einerseits konnten sie sich glücklich schätzen, an eine Ärztin geraten zu sein. Andererseits konnte sie ihre Lügen entlarven und wenn sie erst einmal misstrauisch war, tat sie vielleicht noch mehr und fragte bei der Polizei nach. Ihre fluchtartige Fahrt war nicht besonders unverdächtig.

Die Verletzung sah nicht nach einem Kletterunfall aus. Dafür waren die Wundränder einfach zu glatt und Dean hatte auch sonst keine weiteren Abschürfungen auf dem Rücken. Sie konnten Pamela aber auch nicht sagen, dass ein Vampir dafür verantwortlich war.

„Die Wunde sieht gut aus. Es war sicher der Kreislauf. Ich werde die Haut ein wenig reinigen und einen frischen Verband anlegen. Kannst mir bitte das Desinfektionsfläschchen und ein Tuch geben, Jungchen?"

Dean unterdrückte ein Glucksen.

Sam reichte ihr alles. „Ich gehe zum Wagen und hole die Medikamente", sagte Sam und verschwand.

In der Küche war Harry am Werkeln und bereitete das Abendessen vor. „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Harry.

„Besser." Sam stellte sich vor. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Harry duzte ihn gleich. Er sagte, dass es bald Bratkartoffeln geben würde und Sam hoffentlich Hunger habe. Als Sam bejahte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wirklich hungrig war.

Sam holte die Antibiotika. Pamela hatte den neuen Verband angeklebt und zog ihm das Shirt wieder an. Sie grinste, als Sam eintrat. „Dein Freund ist ein richtiger Charmeur", sagte sie amüsiert.

„Du kennst seine sture Seite nicht. Er kann ein richtiger Dickschädel sein", erwiderte Sam, ohne seinen Ärger zu verbergen. Er warf ihm die Packung mit den Antibiotika zu, die Dean fing.

„Lassen wir ihn schlafen", sagte Pamela vermittelnd und schob Sam sanft zur Tür hinaus.

In der Küche hatte Harry den Tisch gedeckt.

„Ihr müsst lange unterwegs gewesen sein", meinte sie.

„Wir haben eine Pause heute Vormittag gemacht."

„Kein Wunder, dass sein Kreislauf im Keller ist. Ihr solltet unbedingt Pausen machen. Das ist lebenswichtig. Ihr seid glimpflich davongekommen. Wer weiß, was alles hätte passieren können."

„Das Essen ist fertig", unterbrach Harry und tischte das Essen auf.

Sam erzählte ihnen eine harmlose Lügengeschichte, warum und wohin sie so eilig unterwegs waren. Während des Essens hatte er Zeit, sich seine Gastgeber genauer anzusehen. Bis jetzt hatte er vor lauter Sorge um Dean nur Augen für ihn gehabt. Pamela und Harry machten einen sehr herzlichen Eindruck. So musste es sein, wenn man eine Mutter hatte, dachte Sam. Jemand, der einen verhätschelt und immer das Beste für einen will.

An der Wand im Flur waren ihm Familienfotos aufgefallen. Sie hatten offensichtlich eine Tochter, die in ihrem Alter sein müsste, vielleicht einige Jahre jünger. Wahrscheinlich war sie längst ausgezogen. Sam fühlte sich heimisch, obwohl er die beiden erst wenige Stunden kannte.

Pamela versprach, ihm das Sofa im Wohnzimmer bettfertig zu machen. Das zweite Gästezimmer sei zur Abstellkammer verkommen, erklärte sie. Harry war ihrer Meinung. Das nächste Motel war eineinhalb Autostunden entfernt und das wollte er ihnen nicht zumuten.

Sam machte sich nach dem Essen nützlich und räumte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine.

Später saß Sam auf seinem Bettsofa. Die Bettwäsche roch nach Weichspüler. Er hatte kurz nach Dean gesehen, aber der schlief. Morgen würde er ihm noch genug Vorwürfe machen können. Müde streckte er seine Beine aus und lehnte sich gegen die Sofalehne. Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel. Pamela und Harry hatten sich in den ersten Stock zurückgezogen.

Pamela hatte ihm angeboten, fern zu sehen. Stattdessen starrte Sam in den leeren, schwarzen Kamin, der sich dem Sofa gegenüber befand. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf, als dass er einfach einschlafen konnte.

„Niedlich, Snoopy-Boxershorts." Ruby schlenderte durch das Wohnzimmer. „Von wem hast du die?"

„Von Jess."

„Ah, Jess..." Die Dämonin fläzte sich schräg in den Ohrensessel, der neben dem Kamin stand. Sie ließ ein Bein über eine Lehne baumeln, während sie ihren Kopf gegen eines der Ohren legte.

„Willst du auf irgendetwas bestimmtes hinaus?", fragte Sam gereizt.

„Ich habe es kommen sehen."

„Was?"

„Sam. Stell dich nicht dumm." Ruby schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelt den Kopf.

Sam machte den Mund auf – und schloss ihn. „Willst du mich vor der Hölle warnen? In die ich komme, weil ich... meinen eigenen Bruder begehre?" Er presste seine Lippen zusammen, weil es ihm schwer fiel, es auszusprechen. „Es ist illegal, heilige Scheiße. Ein weiterer Punkt, auf meiner Liste von illegalen _Dingen_. Es ist abartig. Ich bin..."

„Sam...", rief die Dämonin, aber er hörte nicht.

Unkonzentriert fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Was hätte Dad gesagt? Er hätte uns, mich verprügelt. Ich bin Schuld. Hätte ich doch bloß mein dummes Mundwerk gehalten!", sprudelte es aus Sam heraus. Aufgewühlt sprang er auf und tigerte hin und her. Die Aussprache war längst überfällig. Alles musste raus. Dean hatte sich verweigert und Ruby hatte den Fehler begangen, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Sie hatte sich selbst zwangsverpflichtet.

„Ich bin... krank." Sam fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Nicht normal." Er lachte bitter. Nicht gerade eine neue Erkenntnis.

Ruby stützte ihren Kopf gelangweilt auf eine Hand.

„Wunderbar, ich werde in die Hölle fahren. Dabei konnte ich ihm zwei lausige Küsse klauen. Oder drei?"

„Bist du fertig?", fragte die Dämonin, nachdem er eine Weile nichts gesagt hatte.

Sam sah sie überrascht an, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit völlig vergessen. „Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigst, ich bereite mich auf die Hölle vor."

Sie warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. „Hey, ich habe dir nicht ans Bein gepinkelt."

„Fuck! Ich wünschte, Dean hätte mit irgendeinem Mädchen geschlafen, statt zu versuchen, uns umzubringen!"

„Sam!" Ruby war bei ihm und packte ihn fest bei den Oberarmen. „Ich bin nicht hier, um dir zu erzählen, was für ein böser, böser Junge du bist. Vielleicht kommst du in die Hölle, vielleicht auch nicht. Du hast einer Menge gute, selbstlose Taten vollbracht. Frag dich, wie viele unschuldige Menschen wegen dir gestorben sind?" Sie bewegte ihre nach oben zeigenden Handflächen rauf und runter wie Waagschalen.

„Herzlichen Dank."

„Früher waren in Pharaonendynastien Geschwisterehen häufig. Die Herrscherfamilien wollten sich nicht mit dem gewöhnlichen Volk mischen. Hast du mal die Bibel gelesen? Am Anfang gab es nur Adam und Eva. Die Menschheitsgeschichte ist eine Geschichte von Inzest."

„Ich hätte in der Schule besser aufpassen müssen, als wir Ödipus gelesen haben", knurrte Sam. „Du bist ein Dämon. Du würdest praktisch alles sagen, um... was auch immer du wirklich vorhast."

Ruby schaute ihn teuflisch an. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ihr auf eure Ärsche aufpassen sollt. An der letzten Tankstelle wurdet ihr aufgezeichnet. Das FBI hat eure hübschen Gesichter auf Band."

Die Dämonin ließ ihn stehen und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Weg war sie. Typisch Ruby. Sam verharrte einige Augenblicke regungslos. Er hatte nicht darüber sprechen wollen, aber es hatte einfach heraus gemusst. Es fühlte sich komisch an, jetzt wo er und sein Bruder eine Mitwisserin hatten. Dean würde ausflippen, wenn er wüsste, was er mit Ruby soeben besprochen hatte. Nachdenklich sank Sam auf die Couch. Er fragte sich, wann er sich Deans Bedenken zu Eigen gemacht hatte. Obwohl er mit seinem Bruder nicht so richtig darüber gesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass das genau die Argumente waren, die sein Bruder vorbringen würde. Er – Sam – war doch eigentlich derjenige, der sich nicht um die Meinung ihres Vaters geschert hatte. Er war derjenige, der sich widersetzte. Der sein Ding durchzog. Aber vielleicht war es so, weil das sie beide anging. Sam seufzte, versuchte, es sich auf der Couch gemütlich zu machen. Sie war weich, viel zu weich. Er wälzte er sich von einer unbequemen Lage in die andere und fiel nach ein paar Minuten tatsächlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

… _Wo er und Dean waren, wusste er nicht. Es schien ein Strand zu sein. Der Untergrund war körnig, er glaubte Meeresrauschen zu hören. Er lag oberkörperfrei auf dem Rücken, sein Bruder seitlich neben ihm. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr Dean über seinen Brustkorb, umkreiste den Hof der Brustwarzen, fuhr spielerisch weiter, erfühlte jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut. Sams Herz schlug schnell, er atmete schwer. Seine Sinne waren wie benebelt, er nahm nur Deans Finger auf seiner Haut wahr. Obwohl Deans Fingerspitzen rau waren, verursachten sie ein zartes Prickeln, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasste. Plötzlich hörte Dean auf._

„_Was ist?", Sam setzte sich auf. Sie waren nicht mehr am Strand. Sie waren vor dem niedergebrannten Roadhouse. Und Dean war nicht mehr da. Nur seine Uhr lag neben ihm. Sam hob die Uhr auf, sie war noch ziemlich heiß, als hätte sie im Feuer gelegen. Sam ließ die Uhr fallen und nahm sie nach einer Weile nochmals in die Hand. Als er die Uhr eingehend betrachtete, sah er, dass es nicht Deans Uhr war. Es war die Uhr von Ash. „Die will ich wiederhaben, okay? Die kannst du nicht behalten." Sam erschrak fürchterlich als er die Worte hörte, denn das war die Stimme von Ash. Sam fuhr herum und tatsächlich stand Ash hinter ihm. Lässig die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans gehakt. Ash war also doch nicht tot. Sam wollte aufspringen, Ash begrüßend die Schulter klopfen. Aber dann sah er, dass Ashs Gesicht fast völlig verbrannt war. Es war rot und verkrustet, die Augenbrauen waren nicht mehr da, Ashs Augen waren trüb und kalt. Irgendwie tot. Er sah genauer hin und bemerkte jetzt, dass es nicht Ash war. Es war Dean. Dean, der aus der Hölle zurückgekehrt war…_

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Sam auf. Sein Herz raste. Seine Haare klebten verschwitzt in seiner Stirn. „Ein Traum", sagte er leise zu selbst und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Das war nur ein verdammter Traum."

Eine Weile blieb er bewegungslos auf der Couch sitzen, versuchte, sich beruhigen. Aber er zitterte. Würde Dean wirklich in der Hölle brennen, würde er verbrennen? Und ihn tatsächlich als Dämon oder Zombie oder was auch immer heimsuchen? Nein, Sam zwang sich zur Ruhe. So einfach kamen die Toten nicht zurück auf die Erde. Oder doch? Plötzlich hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, seinen Bruder zu sehen. Er musste sich einfach überzeugen, dass bei Dean alles in Ordnung war. Entschlossen stand Sam auf und ging hinüber zu Deans Zimmer. Leise öffnete er die Tür. Er hörte an dem gleichmäßigen Atmen, dass Dean fest schlief. Hin und wieder entwich ihm ein Schnarchen. Sam blieb in der Tür stehen, lauschte dem Atemgeräusch seines Bruders. Das war das Geräusch, das er jede Nacht hörte. Bewusst oder unbewusst. Er wollte es niemals missen.

_Ich bin krank!_

Die Worte waren noch in seinem Kopf. Aber sofort waren da auch Rubys Worte.

_Pharaonendynastien… Adam und Eva._

Im Dunkeln war es irgendwie einfacher. Es schien nur sie beide zu geben, die restliche Welt mit all ihren Bedenken war einfach nicht vorhanden. Sam trat in das Zimmer ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Obwohl er leise war, wurde Dean wach. Vielleicht war er auch wach gewesen und hatte sich schlafend gestellt. Das beherrschte Dean perfekt. Auch eine Möglichkeit, sich vor unliebsamen Aussprachen zu drücken.

„Sam", sagte er nur leise. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war Sam am Bett seines Bruders. Er erwiderte nichts, schlüpfte nur mit schnellen Bewegungen unter die Bettdecke. Darunter war es warm. Ein wenig zu warm fand Sam und fühlte besorgt die Stirn seines Bruders.

„Es ist nichts", murmelte Dean. Er schien Recht zu haben, die Stirn war zwar ebenfalls warm, aber nicht heiß oder fiebrig.

„Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst", flüsterte Sam, wagte es die Arme um seinen Bruder zu schlingen und legte seinen Kopf an dessen Brust. Dean packte ihn an der Schulter und schob ihn ein wenig auf Abstand. Der Schmerz der Verletzung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, fast als hätte er doch Fieber.

„Ich habe das nur für dich getan, Sam. Nur für dich. Versteh doch…", mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand fuhr Dean über Sams Wange. Das Gefühl, das die Berührung auslöste war fast wie im Traum. Nur noch schöner, nur noch intensiver und irgendwie trauriger.

Plötzlich schnürte es Sam die Kehle zu, seine Lippen bebten und er konnte nicht anders, eine Träne bildete sich in seinem rechten Auge und rollte kurz darauf über die Wange. Wieder war Deans Hand da, wischte die Träne fort. Sie hielten still, erstarrten in dieser Haltung. Niemals zuvor hatte sich Sam seinem Bruder so nahe gefühlt, er verstand seinen Bruder. Ja, das tat er wirklich. Vielleicht war der Deal mit dem Kreuzungsdämon damals die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen. Aber sich jetzt derart in sein Schicksal zu fügen, das verstand Sam nicht. Für Sam war das egoistisch, denn es war so viel einfacher, selbst zu gehen, als zurückgelassen zu werden. Er machte Deans Bedenken zu den seinen, er versuchte, seinen Bruder zu verstehen und er versuchte, eine Lösung zu finden. Aber Dean ignorierte das und vor allem ignorierte er seine Gefühle. Das machte Sam wütend, aber so war Dean eben, so war er immer gewesen und würde vermutlich auch immer so sein. So _liebte _er ihn_. _Das heiße Gefühl der Liebe vertrieb mit einem Mal die Traurigkeit, erfasste seinen ganzen Körper mit einer bisher ungekannten Stärke. Er zitterte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er seinen Blick nicht von Dean gelöst. Was sein Bruder wohl dachte?

Die Nähe seines Bruders tat Dean gut. Vorsichtig, wegen der Schulter, schmiegte sich Sam an ihn. Seine Hand ruhte auf Deans Seite. Zart die Berührung, Sam wollte nicht zuviel, wollte aber auch nicht darauf verzichten. Dean unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er wusste, dass es nur einen einzigen Hinweis von ihm bedurfte und Sam würde seine Bedenken wieder über Bord werfen. Es könnte so viel mehr in dieser Nacht passieren. Es könnte. Aber auf gar keinen Fall würde er es zulassen. Nein, er musste doch Sam beschützen. Er musste ganz einfach weiter seine geheimen Wünsche unterdrücken, auch wenn es schwer sein würde. Schwer deshalb, weil seine Wünsche seit letzter Nacht gefährlich an die Oberfläche gekommen waren, weil sie offensichtlich geworden waren. Was einmal so weit oben war, tauchte nur schwer wieder ab. Er unterdrückte wieder ein Seufzen. Zu allen Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen, fühlte er sich auch noch matt. So richtig niedergeschlagen und ihm war warm, noch nicht fiebrig heiß. Aber doch so, als würde er Fieber bekommen…

Sam wurde erst spät am nächsten Morgen wach. Dean lag eng neben ihm, er schlief noch fest. Im ersten Moment wollte er das warme Gefühl, die Nähe seines Bruders, genießen, doch dann wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass sein Bruder schwitzte. Hektisch setzte sich Sam auf und fühlte die Stirn seines Bruders. Heiß. Dean hatte Fieber. Verdammt. Erschrocken sprang Sam auf und stolperte aus dem Zimmer in den Flur, direkt in die Arme von Pam. Er trug nur eine Boxershort, wurde sofort feuerrot und wusste nicht, was er sagen soll. Was dachte sie wohl von ihm?

„Dean hat Fieber", brachte er schließlich raus und zwang sich zur Ruhe. War es nicht normal, dass er nach seinem Bruder sah? Obwohl, wusste Pam eigentlich, dass Dean sein Bruder war? Aber im Grunde war das jetzt wirklich egal.

„Das schauen wir uns gleich an", erwiderte Pam und umging so die peinliche Situation. Sam klaubte sich noch schnell sein T-Shirt von der Couch im Wohnzimmer und zog wenigstens das über.

Als er wieder in Deans Zimmer kam, war Pam schon an Deans Bett. Dean war jetzt wach, er lag auf dem Bauch mit dem Blick zu Sam. Seine Augen glänzten fiebrig. Die Wunde auf der Schulter war jetzt krebsrot und schien regelrecht zu pulsieren.

„Hm, das war wohl doch Schmutz in der Wunde. Aber auch das kriegen wir in den Griff. Ich spritze ein entzündungshemmendes Mittel."

Dean verzog keine Miene als Pam ihm die Spritze verabreichte, seine Augen klappten danach langsam zu. „Wir lassen dich jetzt schlafen", Pam zog die Decke wieder über die Schulter. Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe."

Kurz darauf saß Sam am Frühstückstisch. Harry war bereits fertig und war draußen am Werkeln. „Wann werden wir weiterfahren können?", fragte Sam, denn im fiel eben siedend heiß die Warnung von Ruby ein.

„Vier Tage Ruhe sollten es schon sein", Pam wiegte dabei abschätzend den Kopf.

Vier Tage! Vier Tage, in denen das FBI die Gegend auf den Kopf stellen würde…die Frage war, wie gründlich sie suchen würden. Oder würden sie davon ausgehen, dass Sam und Dean nur getankt hatten und weiter auf dem Highway gefahren waren? Die Frage war wohl, wie schnell es sich herumsprechen würde, dass zwei junge Männer bei Pam und Harry für ein paar Tage untergeschlüpft waren. Wenigstens stand der Impala hinter der Scheune und war nicht auf den ersten Blick zu sehen. Er hatte Dean vorgeschlagen, den Impala sicherheitshalber ein paar Monate bei Bobby zu verstecken. Deans Auto war nun mal auffällig. Aber Dean hatte den Vorschlag weit von sich gewiesen. Das hatten sie jetzt davon.

Pam deutete sein nachdenkliches Gesicht falsch. „Das wird schon wieder. Dean ist doch gesund, oder?"

„Jaa…", antwortete Sam gedehnt. Mit einem Mal war die Sorge um das FBI ganz weit weg. War Dean wirklich gesund? Wusste er das?

„Du bist dir nicht sicher?"

„Dean war oft verletzt… schwer verletzt." Sam wusste nicht, ob es klug war, das zu erzählen. Aber er konnte nicht einschätzen, ob es nicht schlimmer war, es nicht zu erzählen. „Dean wurde sogar einmal wiederbelebt..."

Pam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das Herz kann dabei Schaden nehmen. Hat Dean dir das erzählt?"

„Nein… ich war dabei. Das war nach einem Autounfall. Die Ärzte haben aber nichts von Schäden gesagt… glaube ich."

Pam klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Nun, dann hat sich Dean sicher gut erholt. Wir kriegen das Fieber in den Griff. Wichtig ist, dass sich dein Freund jetzt ruhig hält."

Sam nickte. Dafür würde er notfalls selbst sorgen. In diesem Moment ging die Haustür auf, danach das Fliegengitter und dann klappten beide wieder geräuschvoll ins Schloss.

„Mum! Hey, Mum!", rief eine helle Stimme und schon stand eine junge Frau im Esszimmer, die Sam als die Tochter auf den Fotos erkannte. Pamela strahlte überrascht, kam aber gar nicht dazu, ihre Tochter zu begrüßen.

„Wow, Mum", die Tochter sah Sam mit Wohlgefallen an. „Was hast du dir denn da für ein Prachtexemplar ins Haus geholt!" Sie lachte. Pamela war aufgestanden, umarmte ihre Tochter. „Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung. Das ist Sam. Er und sein Freund… aber, ach, das ist 'ne längere Geschichte. Was machst du hier?"

„Wir sind auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Miles muss zum Anwalt wegen dem blöden Autokauf. Ich hab frei und dachte, ich fahre mit. Wir wollten nur kurz ‚Hallo' sagen."

Jetzt streckte sie Sam die Hand hin. „Ich bin Gretchen."

Sam ergriff die Hand, stand auf und zugleich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch immer die Boxershorts trug. „Sam...", stammelte er verlegen, während Gretchen noch breiter lachte. „Mum, es wird ja immer besser!"

„Mach dir nichts draus", winkte Pam ab. Noch immer verlegen, setzte sich Sam wieder hin. Wieder gingen die beiden Türen, Sam erkannte an den schweren Schritten, dass ein Mann den Flur entlang kam. Vermutlich Gretchens Mann und im nächsten Moment stand er auch schon im Zimmer. Sam sah ihn an, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Öffnete ihn wieder.

„Ash?", war das Einzige, was er hervorbrachte.

„**Sam?"**

Sam sprang auf, diesmal störte ihn sein Aufzug nicht, und umarmte seinen alten Bekannten herzlich. „Wow, Ash, wir dachten alle, du wärst tot."

„Das wäre ich auch beinahe gewesen." Ash zog sein T-Shirt hoch. Die linke Seite seines Oberkörpers zeigte großflächige Hauttransplantate, die sich bis auf den Rücken fortsetzten. „Mein AC/DC-T-Shirt ist mit mir verschmolzen. Ich hatte echt Glück. Mein hübsches Gesicht blieb verschont. Mit meinen Haaren muss ich von vorne anfangen. Das dauert Jahre." Erst jetzt bemerkte Sam, dass Ash' Frisur business-kurz war.

„Bobby und Dean haben deine Armbanduhr gefunden...", staunte Sam.

„...die ich so gut wie nie getragen habe."

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Gretchen überrascht, nachdem sie ihren Vater begrüßt hatte. „Die Welt ist klein."

„Wir kennen uns vom Roadhouse", erzählte Ash knapp. Er wandte sich wieder Sam zu.

„Setzt euch, Kinder, wir haben genügend Frühstück für alle", mischte sich Pam ein. Sie holte Besteck und Teller, während Harry Stühle herbeischaffte.

„Ich lag monatelang im Krankenhaus, am Anfang im künstlichen Koma. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich operiert wurde." Ash klang wie immer, locker flockig, aber die Realität war, dass die letzten Monate hart gewesen waren. Alle, die noch nie eine Verbrennung gehabt hatten, würden nicht verstehen, was er durchgemacht hatte. Auch jetzt litt er noch an den Folgen des Feuers.

„Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung. Ellen hat gar nichts gesagt. Hat sie es gewusst?"

Ash legte seine Hand auf Sams Unterarm, der auf dem Tisch lag. „Lass uns später darüber reden. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

„Wir haben gefrühstückt, bevor wir losgefahren sind!", beschwerte sich Gretchen.

„Ein zweites Frühstück passt immer", grinste ihr Vater Harry, der seiner Tochter und Ash ins Haus gefolgt war.

Pam strahlte ihn zufrieden an. Das Haus war gefüllt, ihr Kind war daheim und alle saßen am reich gedeckten Tisch. Als Dean verschlafen um die Ecke lugte, war die Runde perfekt. Sam beeilte sich, einen weiteren Stuhl zwischen sich und Ash zu schieben, während sein Bruder Ash nur ungläubig anschaute.

„Hey, bin ich so krank, dass ich schon halluziniere?", fragte Dean und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dr. Badass is in the House!"

Ash stand auf und umarmte Dean mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Schön, dich zu sehen." Er freute sich, seine Vergangenheit hatte sich mit dem Roadhouse nicht gänzlich in Rauch aufgelöst. Vielleicht war er durch das Feuer auch nur sentimentaler geworden, sonst hätte er sich wohl kaum mit Gretchen eingelassen. Das Leben war einfach viel zu kurz. Sonst war Ash jemand, der keine Frau anbrennen ließ.

„Uff", stöhnte Dean. Ash hatte mit seiner Hand auf die verletzte Schulter geklopft.

„Wie die Mutter so die Tochter", kommentierte Harry. „Beide sammeln die Vögel mit den gebrochenen Flügeln ein, um sie gesund zu pflegen."

„Ich habe meine eigene Krankenschwester", sagte Ash und sah zu Gretchen, die ihn kess ansah.

Dean warf ihm einen bewundernden Blick zu. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Angehende Ärztin", korrigierte Ash. „und Verlobte."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ash", gratulierte Sam.

Dean schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Da hast du einen Fang gemacht."

Pam mahnte Dean, der sich gut seinen Teller gefüllt hatte, nicht so kräftig zuzuschlagen. Sein Körper müsse sich auf die Heilung konzentrieren und nicht auf die Verdauung. Zum Mittag würde er ein ordentliches Kraftsüppchen bekommen.

Ash erzählte, wie er Gretchen in einer Klinik für Verbrennungen in Chicago kennen und lieben gelernt hatte.

Dean fand Gretchen klasse. Er machte Witze über die Schwesterntracht. Als Sam ihm leicht in die Seite stieß, fühlte sich Dean mit einem Mal furchtbar schwach. Er genoss es, krank zu sein – wenndie Krankheit denn nicht zu schwer war. Besonders schön war es natürlich unter der Obhut von Pam. Dean fühlte sich nicht sonderlich fit, seine Stirn glühte vor Fieber, aber er war es leid, allein im Zimmer zu sein, während in der Küche der Bär abging – soweit man davon auf einer einsam gelegenen Farm sprechen konnte.

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedeten sich Gretchen und Ash. Ihr Anwalt wartete auf sie, aber sie versprachen, auf dem Rückweg auf der Farm anzuhalten.

„Wartet, ich komme mit euch", sagte Sam. Er musste dringend mit Ash unter vier Augen reden. Vielleicht konnten sie mit seiner Hilfe einen Weg finden, Dean vor der Hölle zu retten.

Plötzlich war die Küche bis auf Dean und Pam leergefegt. Harry war raus zu den Feldern gefahren. „Soll ich...", fragte Dean mit ausschweifender Geste. Seine Hand endete in seinem Nacken, den er verschämt kratzte.

Pam lachte. „Schon gut, ich decke allein ab. Du musst mir nicht helfen. Leg dich lieber wieder hin. Ich werde danach vorbeikommen. Wir messen Fieber und tauschen den Verband aus."

Dean ging zurück in sein Zimmer und kuschelte sich in seine Decke ein. Kurz darauf hatte er auch schon seine Augen geschlossen. Er blinzelte, als Pam das Zimmer betrat.

„Wie geht es unserem Patienten heute?"

„Ich könnte den ganzen Tag durch schlafen", sagte Dean und gähnte herzhaft.

Pam hatte ein altmodisches Quecksilberthermometer dabei, das sie Dean in den Mund steckte. Danach bat sie ihn, sein T-Shirt auszuziehen und sich auf den Bauch zu legen. Dean zappelte sich aus dem Shirt, ehe Pam helfend eingreifen konnte.

„Wie lange kennt ihr Ash schon?" Die Ärztin entfernte vorsichtig die Gaze von der Schulterwunde. Die Wunde sah seit dem frühen Morgen unverändert aus. Zum Glück eiterte sie nicht, soweit wollte sie es auf keinen Fall kommen lassen. Sie hatte ihren Erste-Hilfe-Koffer dabei und schnitt neue Gaze zurecht.

Dean versuchte, das Thermometer im Mund zu behalten, während er redete. Es stellte sich als gar nicht so einfach dar. „Das müssen jetzt ungefähr zwei Jahre sein."

„Wo liegt dieses Roadhouse? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört."

„Das ist eine Kneipe in Nebraska. War. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Ash überlebt hat. Wir waren da, Stunden nach dem Brand und haben nur verkohlte Leichen gefunden."

„Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein."

„Ellen hat einfach weiter gemacht, obwohl ihre Tochter unter den Toten war." Dean schwieg. Er hatte vielleicht schon zu viel gesagt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber es redete sich so leicht mit Pam. Er fühlte sie hier sicher, als wären alle Türen und Fenster mit Salzbarrieren geschützt.

„Ihr kommt ganz schön rum", bemerkte Pam. „Ohio, Illnois, Nebraska, Indiana..."

„Yeah."

„Das war's." Sie gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die gesunde Schulter. In ihr nagte ihr unruhiges Gewissen, das sie bis jetzt wider besseres Wissen, ignoriert hatte. Dean hatte mehr Narben an seinem Oberkörper als normal war und auch Sam schien einige Male etwas abbekommen zu haben, nachdem sie ihn heute Morgen oben ohne gesehen hatte.

Nach außen seelenruhig packte Pam ihren Koffer und schloss ihn, während sich Dean wieder auf die Seite drehte.

„Es geht mich nichts an", begann Pam, wandte sich an Dean und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Aber ich muss dich jetzt etwas fragen."

Dean, dem Böses schwante, biss sich auf die Zunge. Erwartungsvoll schwieg er.

„Du hast sehr viele Narben, Sam auch einige. Mein Gefühl täuscht mich selten. Ich habe bei euch ein gutes Gefühl, sonst hätte ich nicht zugelassen, dass ihr auf die Farm kommt." Pam suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Aber es lässt mir keine Ruhe. Seid ihr Kriminelle? Seid ihr auf der Flucht? Ich muss das wissen. Und wenn Miles – oder Ash, wie ihr ihn immer nennt – etwas damit zu tun...–"

„Nein, Stopp, Ash ist ein prima Kerl." Dean war auf die Bettkante gerutscht und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um deine Tochter machen. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben."

Dean hatte dermaßen eindringlich gesprochen, dass Pam ihm glaubte. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und legte den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer auf ihren Schoss. „Was ist passiert? Was macht ihr beruflich? Will ich das wissen?" Sie sah Dean zweifelnd an.

„Wir... das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich könnte dir zu jeder Narbe eine Story erzählen", antwortete Dean ehrlich. „Du hast mich fast ganz nackt gesehen. Eigentlich sollten für dich meinen Brustmuskeln, mein Bizeps und meine Nippel eher von Interesse sein. Narben haben allerdings etwas Verwegenes." Dean zog ein paar Mal seine Augenbrauen neckisch hoch.

Pam lächelte. „Du willst es mir also nicht erzählen."

„Sagen wir es so, ich will dich nicht anlügen. Es würde mir leid tun. Ihr seid liebe Menschen, du und Harry. Wir sind euch wirklich dankbar für die Hilfe und Unterkunft."

„Ihr wart nicht klettern, nicht wahr." Pam erhob sich. „Sag mir nur, dass ihr nicht von der Polizei gesucht werdet. Ich will keine Verbrecher unter meinem Dach verstecken."

Dean lachte nervös. „Zählt das FBI auch?"

„Sehr witzig, Dean", amüsierte sie sich.

„Sam und ich, wir gehören zu den Guten." Etwas Besseres fiel Dean nicht ein, ohne lügen zu müssen. Sie hatte sie vermutlich längst durchschaut und erkannte Flunkereien auf den ersten Blick. Jetzt konnte Dean nur beten, dass sie nicht von der Fahndung nach ihnen beiden erfuhr. Wenn sie Glück hatten, waren sie hier auf der Farm abgeschnitten genug vom Rest der Welt.

Einigermaßen zufrieden mit den Antworten, die sie bekommen hatte, verließ Pam das Zimmer.

Derweil fuhren Sam und Ash mit dem Impala hinter Gretchen und ihrem Auto hinterher zu dem Treffen mit dem Anwalt. Ash saß voller Begeisterung hinter dem Steuer des Impalas. Er hatte das Fenster bis zum Anschlag runter gekurbelt, um den Motor hören zu können. Er jaulte gemeinsam mit dem Motor. Ash suchte nach einem gescheiten Radiosender und wurde mit Classic Rock zufrieden gestellt.

„Dean darf nie erfahren, dass ich dich habe fahren lassen!", schärfte Sam ihm ein.

„Ich schweige wie ein Toter." Der Fahrtwind wehte ungehindert ins Auto und durch seine kurzen Haare. Es war heiß, aber der Wind war wunderbar. „Ist sie nicht heiß? Sie ist heiß", beantwortete Ash seine eigene Frage. „Ich und ein Mädchen. Eigentlich hat Ash an jeder Hand eine Frau. Mann, sie ist echt klasse. Was Männer zum Lachen bringt, finden Frauen lächerlich, aber sie hat einen derben Humor."

„Sie ist eine tolle Frau", stimmte Sam zu und versuchte gleich darauf, das Thema möglichst galant auf Dean zu richten. „Hast du noch Kontakt zu Ellen?"

„Sie ist zu ihrer Schwester gezogen. Wir telefonieren von Zeit zu Zeit. Ich glaube, sie hat Jos Tod nur schwer verkraftet. Erst Bill, nun Jo. Ellen ist tough, aber irgendwann ist jeder ausgebrannt." Ash hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Wenn sie das Roadhouse wieder aufbaut, bin ich dabei."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Hey, ich bin nicht freiwillig ausgestiegen. Alles, was ich hatte, ist verbrannt. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ich mag mein neues Leben. Vor allem Gretchen." Ash grinste zu seinem Beifahrer hinüber. „Ich liege ihr zwar auf der Tasche..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht gehe ich sogar wieder an die Uni. Das wäre wirklich schräg!"

„Wow, Ash, soll ich dich lieber mit deinem bürgerlichen Namen ansprechen?"

Ash sah ihn mit einem respektablen Blick an. „Ich glaube, die wären von meinem Kleidungsstil nicht begeistert. Ich müsste mir wahrscheinlich schwarze Klebestreifen über die Nippel machen wie die Stripperinnen."

Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch, machte ein paar typische Mundbewegungen und nickte schließlich.

„Ich war in den letzten Monaten hauptsächlich mit mir beschäftigt. Das Roadhouse, das Leben dort... das war mein Zuhause. Ich vermisse es", gab Ash zu. Sein linker Unterarm lag auf dem Autofenster. Man merkte die Hitze durch den Fahrtwind kaum. „Aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Ich musste zur Reha, mir wurden immer wieder neue Hautstücke transplantiert. Ich hatte Schmerzen. Und es ist noch nicht zu Ende. Gretchen hilft mir da durch."

Sam nickte. „Wenn wir gewusst hätten..."

„Vergiss es, Sammy." Ash winkte ab. „Ihr hättet nichts tun können."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, ließen sich den warmen Wind um die Nasen wehen und lauschten dem Radio.

Sam brach irgendwann die Stille. „Weißt du, was passiert ist? Dass wir den gelbäugigen Dämon getötet haben?"

„Und tief ins Klo gegriffen habt? Oh yeah, das Tor zur Hölle. Saubere Sache." Ash schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Das ist noch nicht alles. Kein Ahnung, was du von Ellen weißt. Ich bin gestorben und Dean hat mich wieder zum Leben erweckt." Sam schaute Ash prüfend an. Er schien es bis dato nicht gewusst zu haben. Außer ihm und Dean war nur Bobby eingeweiht. Aber bei Jägern wusste man nie genau, woher sie ihre Infos bekamen. Dämonen plauderten auch gerne.

„Wie bei Baywatch? Nur ohne die Bräute..."

Sam legte den Kopf schief. „Nicht ganz. Ich war tot. Dean hat einen Deal mit einem Kreuzungsdämon gemacht. Er hat ein Jahr zu leben – das in ein paar Monaten endet. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Wir müssen ihn von dem Pakt befreien."

„Heilige Scheiße."

„Du sagst es."

„Ich wusste, es gab einen Haken, als du mir die Schlüssel des Impalas zugeworfen hast."

Sam stützte seinen Kopf auf seinem Arm ab und sah zum Horizont. „Ich kann... ich will mir ein Leben ohne Dean nicht vorstellen." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund. „Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende. Es gibt keinen Weg aus dem Deal. Nicht dass ich wüsste..."

Entschlossen schlug Ash mit den Händen auf das Lenkrad. Er schaute zu Sam hinüber. „Alles klar. Ich muss meinen Laptop aufmöbeln. Du kaufst reichlich Bier. Die Kommandozentrale richten wir am besten auf der Farm ein. Ich muss nur noch mit Gretchen reden. Und das ist der schwierigste Teil des Plans."

In Sam keimte Hoffnung auf.

Sie passierten das Ortsschild der Stadt, in der Ash wegen seines neuen Wagens war. Im Radio lief Don't Fear The Reaper von Blue Oyster Cult. Keine zehn Minuten später hielt Gretchen mit ihrem Wagen an der Straße. Ash parkte hinter ihn. Sam trennte sich von Ash und Gretchen, um einige Dinge für Ashs Plan zu besorgen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Als Dean am späten Nachmittag verschlafen aus seinem Zimmer kam, sah das Wohnzimmer aus wie ein Computerlabor. Ash saß gebeugt über einem Laptop, tippte unentwegt. Zwei große Flachbildmonitore standen hinter dem Laptop, zeigten unverständliche Zahlenreihen. Vier – oder waren es fünf? – geöffnete Spielkonsolen standen teils auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, teils auf dem Boden herum und waren durch einen Kabeldschungel miteinander verbunden. Dazwischen machte Dean noch ein paar portable Festplatten aus.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte er verwundert.

„Das beste was wir adhoc in dem Provinznest kaufen konnten." Ash grinste dabei, tippte aber unentwegt weiter.

„Wollt ihr einen Game-Battle starten oder was?"

„Ich brauch die Speicherkapazität", Ash antwortete knapp, ein Zeichen, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte und vermutlich auch brauchte.

Dean runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich an seinen Bruder, der mit zwei Bier in der Hand aus der Küche kam und eines für Ash neben den Laptop stellte.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Dean.

„Gretchen ist zu ihrem Vater aufs Feld gefahren und Pam macht Hausbesuche."

„Sie wird nicht begeistert sein von dem Chaos hier…", Dean ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, Schmerz durchzuckte seine Schulter und erinnerte ihn daran, dass die Wunde noch lange nicht verheilt war. „Au verflucht, die Schulter…. Was soll das Theater, Sam? Wollt ihr hier Dämonen jagen?"

„Ash hilft uns deinen Vertrag zu finden."

„Sam! Wir waren uns doch einig, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen!"

„Wir waren uns nicht einig!" Sam wurde sofort wütend. „Ich werde nichts unversucht lassen, das solltest du mittlerweile wissen."

In Dean brodelte es und noch vor wenigen Tagen wäre der Vulkan auch ausgebrochen. Aber seit den letzten Nächten war die Lage anders. Bisher waren Deans wahre Gefühle ganz tief drin in ihm verborgen geblieben, er hatte sich geben können, wie er es in dieser Situation für am besten empfand. Wütend. Sauer auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Gleichzeitig den großen Bruder raushängen lassen. Aber jetzt? Sam wusste, wie es in ihm aussah und er selbst hatte Sam zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn verstand und dass er wohl genauso handeln würde. Dennoch wollte Dean Sams Aktion nicht unkommentiert lassen, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich Ash ein.

„Sam hat mir die Sache erklärt. Wir suchen zunächst mal nur den Vertrag. Da passiert erst mal gar nichts. Kennst du dich mit dämonischen Verträgen aus?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt im Grunde innerhalb der Dämonenkreise nur wenige allgemein gültige Regeln. Aber das Vertragswesen das ist verdammt nochmal gut geregelt. Jede verfluchte Behörde könnte davon lernen."

Deans Interesse war unzweifelhaft geweckt.

„Jeder Dämon der einen Vertrag abschließt, muss ihn der vertragsverwaltenden Stelle übergeben. Dort wird er gelagert und seine Einhaltung überwacht. Das obliegt einem ranghöheren Dämon. Die Kreuzungsdämonin muss also euren Vertrag ihrem Boss übergeben. Ich werde also mit dieser Kiste da", er klopfte auf sein umgebautes Laptop, „in der Nacht, in der du den Deal abgeschlossen hast, anfangen zu suchen. Die Dämonin hat sich mit dem Vertrag fortbewegt, vermutlich hat sie sich direkt auf den Weg zu ihrem Boss gemacht. Pflichtbewusst sind sie, die Dämonen."

„Und du willst ihren Weg ausfindig machen? Wie soll das funktionieren?"

„Hey, Alter, vertrau mir! Jeder Dämon hinterlässt Spuren, egal, ob er gerufen wird oder auf eigene Faust reist. Er. Hinterlässt. Spuren. Hitze, Starkregen, Hagel, ungewöhnlich früher Schneefall. Das Problem ist, dass es nur ganz partiell ist. In einem Ort, in einem Vorgarten, ein Stunde lang, vielleicht nur ein paar Minuten. Eine Dämonenreise ist ja kein großes Ereignis, dass sieben Jahre zuvor angekündigt werden muss… Ich verfolge also den Weg bis sie den Vertrag übergibt, ihr Boss ist mächtiger, sollte daher deutlichere Spuren hinterlassen. Und so finden wir dann den Ort, an dem die Verträge gelagert sind. Verstanden?"

Dean nickte. Er war durchaus fasziniert, würde das aber jetzt und hier vor Sam nicht zugeben. „Ich will nicht, dass Sam etwas passiert", sagte er nur. Kein Einwurf, keine Anmerkung. Eine klare Aus- und Ansage, die unbedingt zu beachten war.

„Im Moment besteht meiner Meinung nach keine Gefahr, wir suchen nur den Vertrag. Wenn wir wissen, wo er ist, dann müsst ihr entscheiden wie es weitergeht."

„Da gibt es nichts zu entscheiden", sagte Dean scharf. Vermutlich hätte es eine heftige Diskussion mit Sam gegeben, aber in genau diesem Moment ging die Haustür. Pam war zurück.

„Hallo Jungs", begrüßte sie die drei, dann blieb ihr Blick an dem Computer-Chaos auf und neben dem Wohnzimmertisch hängen. „Miles? Was ist das?"

„Ich zeige Sam was am Rechner…", Ash grinste schief. Pam wirkte seltsam beunruhigt, sagte aber nichts mehr. Der angespannte Zustand hielt jedoch den ganzen Abend lang an. Gretchen jedoch war eher begeistert, dass ihr Verlobter so engagiert bei der Sache war. „Ash möchte vielleicht sein Studium wieder aufnehmen", erzählte sie begeistert beim gemeinsamen Abendessen. „Das wissen wir bereits, Schätzchen", brummte ihre Mutter nur. Sam und Dean entschieden sich daher, es Harry gleichzutun und zu schweigen.

Pam zog sich direkt nach dem Abendbrot zurück, wollte sich angeblich noch ein paar Patientenunterlagen ansehen. Harry pflanzte sich vor den Fernseher und so blieb den Jungs, Ash und Gretchen nichts anderes übrig als sich dazu zu setzen und gemeinsam mit ihm einen drittklassigen Action-Film anzusehen. Während Dean es offensichtlich leicht fiel, sich auf dem Film zu konzentrieren, konnte sich Sam nicht fokussieren.

Deans Reaktion auf seine Bemühungen tat ihm weh. Sein Bruder musste mittlerweile doch wissen, wie er fühlte und warum er das tat. Aber wie immer hatte Dean abgeblockt. Immer wieder wanderten Sams Augen zu Dean hin, der sichtlich begeistert auf den großen Röhrenfernseher starrte. Es war komisch. Zum einen diese Wut über seinen Bruder, dass er ihn nicht gewähren lassen konnte. Doch die Wut war und würde niemals stark genug sein, das Gefühl der Bruderliebe zu zerstören. Er liebte seinen Bruder und würde wirklich alles für ihn tun. Ganz neu und nach wie vor verstörend aber war das dritte Gefühl. Dieses Verlangen, das unbedingte Bedürfnis Dean berühren zu wollen. Über seine Wangen zu streichen, durch seine Haare zu fahren, seine Lippen spüren zu wollen… Sam musste sich zwingen, wieder auf den Film zu achten….

Sam schreckte auf. Er war eingeschlafen. Der Fernseher war aus, Harry, Gretchen und Ash waren nach oben gegangen, Dean war sicherlich in seinem Zimmer. Sam reckte sich und stand auf, der Sessel war schrecklich unbequem. Die Couch war doch wesentlich verlockender. Er drapierte ein paar Kissen bis er fand, dass es gemütlich aussah, dann wollte er sich in die Wolldecke wickeln und versuchen zu schlafen. Duschen und Zähneputzen konnte er auch noch morgen früh.

„Sam?", das war Dean. Sam machte ein paar Schritte vor auf die Höhe des Hausflurs. Dean stand in der Tür seines Zimmers.

„Es tut mir leid." Ganz ruhig stand Dean im Türrahmen, wartete ungewohnt geduldig auf eine Reaktion.

„Das hilft nicht." Bitterkeit schwang in Sams Worten mit. Deans Kopf sank gegen den hölzernen Türrahmen. „Sam, versteh doch", flüsterte er.

Sam fuhr sich durch seine Haare. Irgendwie schien es da noch etwas zu geben, was er nicht wusste. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich…", Dean suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Er war es nicht gewohnt, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Und eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht. Aber seit dieser einen Nacht waren die Nächte anders. Es war als hätten er und sein Bruder nachts ein anderes Verhältnis. Komplizierter, aber auch inniger. Irgendwie anders. „Es ist wegen…", beinahe hätte er es gesagt. Beinahe hätte er gesagt: ‚Es ist wegen Dad'. Aber im letzten Moment biss er sich fest auf die Lippen.

„Schätze, dann bleibe ich auf der Couch." Die Worte schnitten Dean rasiermesserscharf tief ins Herz hinein. Die Betroffenheit in seinem Blick war auch im Halbdunkel deutlich zu erkennen. Sam war ehrlich überrascht, dass die Worte seinen Bruder so sehr getroffen hatten. Er zögerte. Wollte er eigentlich wirklich auf der Couch übernachten? War nicht morgen noch genügend Zeit mit seinem Bruder über den Sinn oder die Sinnlosigkeit der geplanten Suche zu debattieren? Wortlos setzte sich Sam in Bewegung, bis er dicht vor seinem Bruder stand. So dicht, dass er den Atem seinen Bruders spüren konnte. „Gehen wir schlafen", sagte Sam nur, fasste seinen Bruder an der Hand und zog ihn in das Gästezimmer hinein.

Die Brüder bemerkten nicht, dass Pam auf der Treppe stand und sie beobachtete. Als die beiden in ihrem Zimmer verschwanden, war auch ihr Durst, der sie eigentlich aus dem Bett getrieben hatte, verschwunden und sie huschte mit nackten Füssen wieder zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Harry schlief fest. Er schnarchte laut, aber daran hatte sie sich gewöhnt, sie nahm das Geräusch gar nicht mehr wahr. Ein Segen, ihre Freundinnen beneideten sie darum. Aber daran dachte sie jetzt nicht.

Sie dachte an Dean und Sam. Natürlich hatte sie gesehen, dass die Wunde von Dean laienhaft genäht worden war. Zwar nicht unbedingt schlecht, aber definitiv laienhaft. Vermutlich hatte es Sam selbst gemacht. Es war ihr klar gewesen, dass die beiden keine Urlauber waren. Aber wie schon so oft war ihr Helfersyndrom mit ihr durchgegangen. Bis heute Nachmittag hatte sie sich auch keine Sorgen gemacht. Bis sich herausstellte, dass die beiden Miles von früher kannten. Miles, der wie Phönix aus der Asche (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) aufgetaucht war. Bis zu dem Tag an dem Gretchen von ihm erzählte, war Pams Welt in Ordnung gewesen.

Gretchen war seit fünf Jahren mit Kevin, dem Nachbarssohn zusammen, sie waren glücklich und sprachen hin und wieder davon, bald zusammenziehen zu wollen. Und dann war Miles in die Klinik eingeliefert worden, in der Gretchen ihr Praktikum absolvierte. Miles, der so wenig über sich erzählte. Sie wusste nur, dass er am MIT studiert hatte und danach in diesem Roadhouse gelebt hatte. Das war alles. Gretchen hatte sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt, hatte ihre Beziehung mit Kevin beendet und sich kurz darauf mit Miles verlobt. Und nicht nur, dass sie kaum etwas über ihn wussten, er war ihrer Meinung nach ein schräger Vogel. Eine andere Bezeichnung fiel Pam nicht ein, aber sie fand, dass sie genau passte.

Sie hatte sich wieder hingelegt, wälzte sich aber unruhig hin und her. Dann tauchten die beiden Jungs auf. Die beiden hatten es zwar nicht gesagt, aber sie war davon ausgegangen, dass die beiden Brüder waren oder Cousins, irgendwie verwandt eben. Die Art wie sie miteinander umgingen, zeugte von großer Vertrautheit, die abgenervten Blicke, die sie sich hin und wieder zuwarfen, deuteten darauf hin, dass sie extrem viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Aber eben waren die beiden wie ein Paar im Zimmer verschwunden. Nun gut, dann waren sie eben schwul. Damit hatte sie kein Problem, aber irgendwie waren die beiden seltsam. Sie verschwiegen etwas. Und sie kannten Miles. Von früher! Wer weiß, woher sie ihn kannten.

Pam drehte sich hoffnungslos verstrickt in ihren sorgenvollen Gedanken pausenlos von der einen auf die andere Seite. Es dauerte Stunden, bis sie endlich eingeschlafen war und als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte sie verschlafen. Natürlich hatte ihr Gatte sie nicht geweckt, er war der Meinung, dass sie zu viel arbeitete und zu wenig schlief. Die Uhr zeigte halb elf. Höchste Eisenbahn! Um zwölf hatte sie sich bei ihrem ersten Patienten für heute angesagt und bis dorthin war es ein gutes Stück zu fahren. Sie duschte in Windeseile, verzichtete auf das Frühstück, wollte auch gar nicht wissen, was Sam, Dean und Ash gerade an dem Laptop anstellten und machte sich auf den Weg.

Sie gab Gas mit dem alten Truck, der bedrohlich ächzte. Vermutlich hatte Harry Recht, der Truck würde bald seinen letzten Schnaufer machen. Aber sie musste Gas geben, denn sie musste noch auf die Post und die Proben, die ordentlich verpackt auf dem Beifahrersitz lagen, ins Labor schicken. Sie hatte sie gestern vergessen.

Auf der Post war wie immer viel los um diese Zeit, mit einem Seufzer ordnete sie sich in die lange Schlange vor dem Schalter ein. Sie trippelte mit ihrem Päckchen unter dem Arm nervös auf und ab. Old Boy Tom, der schon seit gefühlten 100 Jahren hinter dem Schalter stand, war nicht besonders schnell. Sie dankte Gott für jeden Zentimeter, den sie in der Schlange vorrücken durfte. Die meisten Menschen in der Schlange kannte sie wenigstens vom Sehen, sie und Harry lebten seit Gretchens Geburt hier und man kannte sich eben in dieser einsamen Gegend. Immer wieder grüßte sie hereinkommende Personen, nickte Bekannten zu, die die Post verließen. Sie schickte noch ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel als sie endlich an zweiter Position in der Schlange war. Vor ihr war Jane, eine alte Dame mit tatsächlich 12 Enkeln, und offensichtlich hatte sie vergessen die Hälfte der Briefe an die Lieben zu adressieren. Das würde also noch dauern. Sie versuchte nicht genervt dreinzuschauen und ließ den Blick schweifen. Interessiert blieb sie an den zahlreichen Fahndungsplakaten hängen. Einige hingen schon Jahre dort. Aber das eine da, das war neu.

Und Pam gefror das Blut in den Adern.

‚300.000 Dollar Belohnung', stand darüber. Darunter ein zwei Bilder. Sam und Dean. Kein Zweifel. Ihre Augen rasten über den Text. Dean Winchester, die Zeitungen nannten ihn den Schlachter von Lawrence. Fünf Frauen hatte er ermordet. In 16 anderen Fällen war er dringend tatverdächtig. Und sein Bruder Sam, der Dean hörig war und ihm überall hin folgte.

„Die sollen sich hier aufhalten", sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie jetzt an der Reihe war. Old Boy Tom hatte sich vorgelehnt und tippte auf das Plakat.

„Was?", ihre Stimme klang quietschig.

„Sie wurden draußen am Mont View beim Tanken gefilmt. Das FBI hat das Plakat aufgehängt und es mir erzählt!", Tom war stolz, dass er etwas zu erzählen hatte. Hatte er aber eigentlich immer, schließlich verkehrte in seiner Post regelmäßig das halbe Städtchen.

„Oh, wirklich", Pam brach der Schweiß aus. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Gretchen? War sie noch zu Hause? War sie mit diesen Verbrechern allein? Welche Rolle spielte Miles? Sie bekam Panik. Das Päckchen fiel zu Boden, sie rannte los, hörte verwundertes Murmeln hinter sich. Aber das war ihr egal. Was sollte sie tun? Die Nummer auf dem Plakat anrufen? Zur Polizei gehen? Draußen vor der Tür zwang sie sich einen Moment stehen zu bleiben. Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Wenn sie jetzt das FBI oder die Polizei anrufen würde, könnte sie dadurch Gretchen gefährden. Also zuerst zurück zur Farm… sie rannte los, sprang in den Wagen und gab wieder Vollgas. Sie musste Gretchen irgendwie von den Kerlen weg lotsen und dann würde sie das FBI anrufen. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchten fürchterliche Bilder auf. Ihre Tochter, vergewaltigt und … nein, nein, daran durfte sie jetzt nicht denken. Sonst würde sie womöglich noch einen Unfall bauen oder in den Straßengraben rasen.

Sie rauschte kurz darauf eine mächtige Staubfahne hinter sich herziehend auf das Farmgelände. Beinahe wäre sie in die Veranda gefahren, so knapp bremste sie.

„Gretchen! Gretchen!", laut rufend stürmte sie ins Haus. Ash und Sam saßen im Wohnzimmer vor dem Laptop. Sie wirkten erfreut. „Hey, was ist los, Pam?", fragte Ash.

„Wo ist Gretchen?", ihre Stimme zitterte deutlich. Die Männer bemerkten, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte, konnten es aber nicht einordnen.

„Sie ist mit Dean zum Einkaufscenter gefahren. Sie wollte noch ein paar Sachen besorgen und Dean wollte mal raus", Ash sagte es beiläufig. Aus Pams Gesicht wich jegliche Farbe. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Pam? Was ist los?", Sam war aufgestanden, versperrte ihr den Weg durch den Hausflur. Im gleichen Moment kam Harry durch die Hintertür herein. Sofort runzelte er besorgt die Stirn, als er seine Frau so aufgelöst sah. „Pam? Was ist los?", fragte er ebenfalls. Plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr, alles schien verloren, Gretchen war mit dem Mörder alleine unterwegs!Heulend fiel sie ihrem Mann in die Arme. „Sie sind Verbrecher, Harry! Verbrecher! Und Gretchen ist mit Dean verschwunden!"

Sam seufzte. Das war es also. Im ersten Moment hatte er befürchtet, dass Dean und Gretchen unterwegs etwas zugestoßen wäre. „Pam. Wir sind ganz sicher keine Verbrecher."

„Ich hab das Plakat gesehen", schluchzte sie.

„Du hast das hier gesehen", Sam zog aus seiner Hosentasche das Fahndungsplakat. „Ich hab es in dem Computerladen abgehängt… Bitte glaube mir, Pam. Wir sind keine Verbrecher." Pam würde ihm nicht glauben, er war sich sicher. Wie sollte sie auch? Warum sollte sie dem FBI nicht glauben?

„Sie sind wirklich keine Verbrecher." Überrascht blicke Sam zu Harry. Der schob seine Frau eine wenig von sich weg und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Sie sind keine Verbrecher. Glaub mir."

„Wie?", Pam blickte erstaunt zu ihrem Mann auf. Auch Sam und Ash waren über diese unerwartete Schützenhilfe wirklich überrascht. „Die beiden Jungs sind Jäger.", erklärte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme.

Jetzt war die Überraschung noch perfekter. Ash und Sam tauschten einen Blick, aber Ash konnte nur mit den Achseln zucken. „Der Name Winchester ist bekannt. Mein Dad war ebenfalls Jäger. In Kanada."

Pamela starrte Harry völlig entgeistert an. Sam konnte nicht sagen, ob sie wirklich verstand, was Harry da sagte, oder ob ihre Gedanken noch immer um Gretchen kreisten und sie einfach im Moment nicht in der Lage war, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Setz dich erst mal hin", Harry zog einen Stuhl herbei und drückte seine Frau mit sanfter Gewalt darauf. „Sie jagen genauso wie mein Vater Dämonen, Vampire, Geister und alles was es sonst noch so an dunklen Gestalten gibt. Sie helfen Menschen. Genauso wie du es tust. Eben auf ihre Art. Glaub mir."

„Dämonen?", Pam flüsterte.

„Wir sind wirklich nicht gefährlich", Sam kniete sich neben den Stuhl. Er wusste, dass er sehr vertrauensvoll und beruhigend wirken konnte. „Gretchen ist in keiner Gefahr. Dein Mann hat Recht."

Auch Harry ging in die Knie, schob Sam ein wenig zur Seite und deitete den beiden Männern, dass er alleine mit Pam reden wollte. Ash und Sam zogen sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wagten es aber nicht vor die Tür zu gehen. Sicher war sicher. Sie wollten hören, ob Pam bereit war ihrem Mann zu glauben. Harry war offensichtlich sehr überzeugend, denn es dauerte nicht lange bis Pam sich zu entspannen schien. Sie schien wirklich glauben zu wollen, dass Sam und Dean keine Verbrecher waren. Als dann noch Dean und Gretchen gut gelaunt zurück kamen, fiel die Anspannung sichtlich von ihr ab und sie wollte sich sogar Deans Wunde ansehen.

Dean, der von dem Vorfall natürlich nichts wusste, ging bereitwillig mit. Mit kurzen Worten berichtete Pam ihm von dem Vorfall. „Ich dachte, dass mit dem FBI wäre ein Scherz", beendete sie ihren Bericht, inspizierte dabei die deutlich weniger gerötete Wunde. „Es gibt wirklich Dämonen?"

„Godzilla ist und bleibt eine Erfindung der Japaner!" Dean grinste und er glaubte zu hören, dass Pam auch grinste.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass Gretchen in Gefahr ist. Alles lief toll, ihre Zukunft lag golden vor uns und dann kam Miles und jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, wie es laufen wird."

Dean wurde ernst. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Ash Gretchen für immer glücklich machen wird. Das weiß niemand. Aber ich weiß, dass er sie vor allem Übernatürlichen immer mit seinem Leben beschützen wird. Das liegt in der Natur von uns Jägern."

Sie seufzte, schien aber seinen Worten glauben zu wollen. „Fertig", sie zog Deans Shirt aus dem Nacken über den Rücken. „Du bist noch nicht ganz über den Berg, Dr. Kimble. Ruh dich noch ein paar Tage aus."

„Dann dürfen wir noch bleiben?", Dean drehte sich zu Pam um. „Scheint so", murmelte sie leise und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu den anderen. Die standen jetzt alle um den Rechner rum, sogar Gretchen, die so ganz und gar nicht von Ashs Aktivitäten überrascht war. Und offensichtlich hatte sie auch gar nichts gegen Nachforschungen einzuwenden. „Er hat mir im Krankenhaus das Leben gerettet", klärte sie Dean mit knappen Worten auf. Aber mehr Erläuterung brauchte er auch nicht. In Krankenhäusern werden nicht nur Leben gerettet, es wird auch viel gestorben und das zieht Geister und Dämonen geradezu magisch an. Dean konzentrierte sich auf den Laptop.

„Mein Programm ist durchgelaufen. Der Rechner hat alle Zeitungen, alle Blogs und Foren nach meinen Stichworten durchsucht. Und et voila: Das ist der Weg des Vertrages", Ash zeigte auf winzig kleine Punkte auf dem Monitor. Dean brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass es ein Kartenausschnitt war. Ash versuchte, durch Scrollen den Weg nachzuvollziehen, aber das war auf dem kleinen Monitor nur mühsam möglich. „Die kleinen Punkte sind die Ereignisse: Wind, Trockenheit, plötzlicher Schneefall und so weiter. Nebendran das Datum."

„Es wäre besser, wir hätten die Karte ausgedruckt vor uns liegen", warf Sam ein. „Auf dem kleinen Ding ist der Weg nur schwer zu erkennen."

„Dann bräuchten wir aber einen gewaltigen Drucker", Dean kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Für einen Moment schwiegen sie alle. Es war Gretchen, die den rettenden Einfall hatte: „Kevin, mein Ex-Freund, ist Architekt. Er kann sowas ausdrucken."

„Und das würde er für dich machen?", Sam runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Er würde alles für Gretchen machen", antwortete Ash an ihrer Statt und verzog dabei das Gesicht. Kevin schien schon öfters Thema gewesen zu sein. Aber Ash schien keine Einwände gegen den Vorschlag zu haben. Im Gegenteil, er hatte schon eine DVD eingelegt und brannte die Karte. Der Brennvorgang dauerte, Ash brauchte mehrere DVDs. Dann reichte er die DVDs seiner Verlobten. Sie nahm sie in die Hand, wollte schon gehen, hielt aber inne: „Und wie geht es weiter, wenn ihr den Vertrag gefunden habt?" Sam hatte sie also aufgeklärt, während Dean von Pam verarztet worden war.

„Keine Ahnung", das war Sams ehrliche Antwort. Dean verzog das Gesicht. Diese Antwort von Sam war gerade noch akzeptabel für ihn.

„Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten" Jetzt blickten alle erwartungsvoll zu Ash. „Entweder stellt ihr den Dämon und bringt ihn um. Dann ist euer Vertrag nichtig. Aber das wird kaum funktionieren, da der Versuch bereits ein Vertragsbruch ist und Sam sein Leben lassen würde. Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre es, den Boss des vertragshaltenden Dämons ausfindig zu machen – glaubt mir, es gibt immer einen Boss – und mit ihm einen Deal schließen, der euer beider Leben beinhaltet. Das wäre sicher machbar, wird aber ganz sicher andere Probleme aufwerfen. Dritte Möglichkeit: ihr findet den Boss und habt irgendetwas, oder könnt irgendwas für ihntun und verlangt dafür die Lösung des Vertrages. Das erscheint mir irgendwie am Besten… wenn euch was dazu einfällt…"

Die anderen schwiegen beeindruckt. Weder Sam noch Dean konnten sich erinnern, dass Ash jemals so viel auf ein Mal gesprochen hatte. Er war nicht nur fit am Computer, sondern kannte sich offensichtlich auch ziemlich gut mit dämonischen Verträgen aus. Sam fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob dieses Wissen mit Ashs unbekannter Vergangenheit zusammenhing.

„Okay Leute", brach Gretchen das Schweigen. Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, winkte zum Abschied mit den DVDs. „Ich seh dann mal zu, dass ich einen Ausdruck kriege…"

Zwei Stunden später war Gretchen zurück. Kevin wohnte zum Glück nicht allzu weit weg. Er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sie etwas länger als nötig aufzuhalten. Als sie auf der Farm ankam, dämmerte es bereits. Mit einer großen Rolle Papier betrat sie das Wohnzimmer. Pam hatte das Abendessen vorbereitet, aber die anderen hatten noch warten wollen. Harry hatte ein paar Geschichten von seinem jagenden Vater zum Besten gegeben. Er war früh gestorben, dennoch hatte er als Teenager einiges mitbekommen. Im Schuppen hinter dem Haus hatte er ein paar Hinterlassenschaften von ihm.

Pam staunte. Nicht einmal Gretchen war überrascht gewesen, dass Dean und Sam Jäger waren. Harry hatte kaum etwas über seine Vater erzählt; sie hatte immer vermutet, dass ihn sein früher Tod traumatisiert hatte und er deshalb nicht gern darüber sprach. Pam war offensichtlich die einzige, die nicht im Bilde war. Allerdings glaubte sie kaum, dass die anderen ahnten, was sie über Dean und Sam wusste. Sie waren Brüder und teilten ihr Bett. Sie wollte lieber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, darauf würden die anderen wahrscheinlich nicht so entspannt reagieren.

Ash setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf den Fußboden. Er klopfte zu seiner Rechten. Gretchen hockte sich neben ihn und rollte das riesige Papier aus. Langsam kamen auch Sam, Dean und Harry näher. Ash hatte jedes Auftauchen des Kreuzungsdämons mit einem Punkt und dem Datum markiert. Die Punkte waren durch Linien verbunden. Der Dämon bewegte sich an der ganzen Ostküste Nordamerikas entlang. Für jeden Dämon, den der Kreuzungsdämon traf, gab es weitere Punkte.

„Hier." Ash zeigte auf zwei Markierungen auf der Karte. „Da hat sich euer Kreuzungsdämon mit einem anderen Dämon getroffen. Das muss ihr Boss sein. Der Dämon, der Deans Vertrag hat." Mit dem Finger folgte er der Spur des anderen Dämons bis zum seinem letzten bekannten Auftauchen.

„Cleveland?", stellte Dean überrascht fest. Er grinste schief. „Ob wir Buffy am Höllenschlund treffen? Sarah ist heiß!" Keiner beachtete ihn.

„Wenn wir nach Cleveland fahren, wer sagt uns, dass der Dämon dann noch da ist?", fragte Sam.

„Niemand", antwortete Ash. „Aber ihr könnt den Dämon rufen, wenn ihr wisst, wen ihr rufen wollt. Man geht zu einer Kreuzung, wenn man einen Kreuzungsdämon anrufen will und so weiter. Cleveland ist eure beste Chance, etwas über ihn herauszufinden."

Sam nickte. Cleveland war nicht weit. Sie konnten schon morgen, spätestens übermorgen dort sein. Er stand auf und ging zum Tisch, wo sein Laptop stand, um das Internet nach übernatürlichen Anzeichen in Cleveland zu durchsuchen.

„Zeit fürs Abendessen!" Pam, die sich zurückgehalten hatte, rief alle auf, mit ihr in die Küche zu gehen. „Auch du, Sam."

Gretchen rollte die Karte wieder ein. „Hey, wenn Sam und Dean Jäger sind, was bist du dann?", fragte sie Ash leise.

„Ich bin das Gehirn!" Ash grinste schelmisch. Gretchen küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Die Freude, eine ganze Mannschaft am Essenstisch zu haben, hatte die Fahndung des FBIs ein wenig gedämpft. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sich Pam gut, wenn sie in die Runde schaute. Ash mochte ein komischer Kerl sein, aber er machte ihre Tochter glücklich. Harry legte unter dem Küchentisch eine Hand auf ihr Knie. „Alles in Ordnung, Schatz?"

Pam lächelte ihn an. „Ja. Es geht mir gut. Du schuldest mir tauschend und eine Geschichte über deinen Vater."

„Geht klar."

„Mum, Ash und ich reisen heute ab. Ich muss morgen Abend wieder arbeiten", sagte Gretchen. „Unser Ausflug dauert jetzt auch schon länger als geplant. Wir kommen wieder, wenn wir etwas mehr Zeit haben."

„Und vorher mache ich das Wohnzimmer bewohnbar", versprach Ash, bevor Pam etwas dazu sagen konnte. Ihre Blicke, als sie das Chaos gesehen hatte, hatten alles gesagt.

„Dean und ich werden auch weiterziehen, aber erst morgen früh. Ich will nicht nachts fahren. So habe ich noch etwas Zeit, zu recherchieren", gab Sam bekannt. „Ist das okay? Wir wollen eure Gastfreundschaft nicht mehr als nötig strapazieren."

„Nein, Sam, ihr seid willkommen. Bleibt." Pam sah von Sam, zu Dean, zu Harry.

Sam war ein wenig wehmütig, als sie sich später von Gretchen und Ash verabschiedeten. Er hatte Ash die letzten Tage besser kennen gelernt. Der Typ war ungemein geschwätzig, wenn man die richtigen Knöpfe drückte.

Es war stockdunkel, als sie draußen standen und dem Auto nachwinkten. Gretchen hatte es sich im Beifahrersitz bequem gemacht. Sie wollte etwas Schlaf kriegen. Ash sah im Rückspiegel das Farmhaus. Seine Augen blitzten für einen Sekunde pechschwarz auf, ohne dass seine Verlobte es mitbekommen hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Sam recherchierte bis spät in die Nacht an seinem Laptop, um für Cleveland vorbereitet zu sein. Als er nach Mitternacht das Gästezimmer betrat, schlief Dean schon. Sam hob vorsichtig die Bettdecke an und kroch leise darunter, ohne seinen Bruder zu wecken.

Er lag mit offenen Augen da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sam hatte keine Idee, was sie dem Boss des Kreuzungsdämons hätten geben können. Der Colt war vermutlich zu wenig. Rubys Messer war eine Option, vielleicht sogar Ruby selbst. Unter den anderen Dämonen war sie nicht besonders beliebt.

Dean drehte sich im Schlaf um und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sam war über sich selbst verwundert, wie schnell er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, mit Dean in einem Bett zu schlafen. Es war inzwischen fast selbstverständlich. Nicht einmal Dean wehrte ihn ab. Er hatte ihn ohne Worte eingeladen.

Sam legte sich auf die Seite und schaute ihn an. Im Dunkeln waren Deans Gesichtszüge nur schemenhaft zu erkennen. Irgendwann mussten sie sich aussprechen, ging es Sam durch den Kopf. Doch in diesem Moment, genau jetzt, war er zufrieden, mit dem, was er hatte. Seine Gedanken wurden zu Wolken, die weiterflogen und sich irgendwann auflösten. Sam schlief friedlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sam unsanft von Dean geweckt, der in seinem Rucksack nach frischen Klamotten suchte. „Ausgeschlafen, Prinzessin?", begrüßte er einen blinzelnden Sam voller Tatendrang.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte der und gähnte herzhaft. Die Nacht war doch etwas kurz gewesen.

„Es ist früh. Schlaf noch eine Runde. Ich gehe jetzt eine heiße Dusche nehmen. Fange an zu muffeln, wenn ich noch einen weiteren Tag untätig herumliegen muss." Dean hob einen Arm und schnupperte an seiner Achsel. „Puh."

Sam schwang die Füße aus dem Bett, setzte sich aufrecht hin und streckte seine Arme müde von sich. Während Dean duschte, zog sich Sam an. Pam war in der Küche schon am Werkeln. Sam half ihr beim Tischdecken. Sie unterhielten sich. Sam hatte den Eindruck, dass Pam irgendwie komisch war. Er schob es darauf, dass sie die Sache mit dem FBI noch nicht ganz verdaut hatte.

Sein Handy klingelte. Bobby hatte neue Versicherungskarten für sie besorgt. Sam ging nach draußen, um sich ungestört zu unterhalten. Er brachte ihn auf den neusten Stand. Danach bat er Bobby, etwas über den Dämon in Illinois herauszufinden, den sie eigentlich jagen wollten. Cleveland, wo sich die vertragshaltende Dämon aufhielt, lag in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Die Sache mit dem Vertrag ging versprach, rumzutelefonieren und einen anderen Jäger dafür zu organisieren.

Sobald Sam und Dean in Cleveland angekommen waren, wollte sich Sam ein Postfach zulegen, damit Bobby ihnen die Versichertenkarten schicken konnte. Sam bedankte sich und legte auf.

Inzwischen war Dean auch in der Küche angekommen. Er aß schon. Mit vollgestopften Hamsterbacken grinste Dean seinen Bruder an. „Das Essen ist allererste Sahne", mampfte er.

„Danke, Dean", erwiderte Pam. „Aber vergiss das Kauen nicht!"

„Ja, Dean, kauen", spottete Sam. „Sonst muss Pam dich wiederbeleben, wenn du weiter deine Atemwege verstopfst."

Nach dem Frühstück schauten sie sich die Sachen von Harrys Vater im Schuppen an. Harry erklärte, sie könnten alles mitnehmen, was sie brauchten. Sam interessierte sich für einen Kräuterbeutel und die Bücher, während Dean sich ein paar Waffen aussuchte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, was hier alles lagert", staunte Pam nicht schlecht.

Zum Abschied standen sie alle beim Impala. Ihre Sachen waren verstaut. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Dean ließ sich sogar dazu hinreißen, Pam einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Er bedankte sich ausgiebig bei ihr. „Falls ihr Probleme mit Geistern oder Dämonen habt, ruft nicht die Ghostbusters, sondern uns an", sagte Dean.

Nachdem Sam und Dean weg waren, gingen Pam und Harry ins Haus. „Kaum zu glauben, die Winchesters waren auf unserer Farm. Ich habe mir Dean allerdings größer vorgestellt, nach den Erzählungen, die kursieren", bemerkte Harry.

Seine Frau verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du musst mir einiges erzählen, mein Lieber."

Wenige Stunden später klopfte es an der Haustür. Da Pam sich an diesem Tag um den heimischen Garten kümmerte, hörte sie die Besucher erst, als sie die Glocke, die neben der Tür befestigt war, bimmelten. Pam wischte ihre erdigen Hände an der Schürze ab und ging um das Haus.

Die beiden Männer in ihren Mänteln kamen die drei Stufen herunter und gingen ihr entgegen. „Guten Tag, Ma'am. Ich bin Agent Henriksen und das ist mein Partner Agent Reed." Der dunkelhäutige Agent Henriksen zückte seinen FBI-Ausweis. Sein Partner tat es ihm gleich.

Überrumpelt begrüßte Pam sie mit einem knappen Hallo. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie vergas, sich vorzustellen. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, meine Herren?", fragte sie.

„Tom Shepperd von der örtlichen Poststelle hat uns angerufen, Sie hätten merkwürdig reagiert, als Sie die Fahndungsplakate der Winchester-Brüder gesehen haben", erklärte Agent Henriksen. „Ich darf annehmen, Sie haben sie gesehen?"

Pam kratzte sich gespielt am Kopf. „Es war schon ein großer Schock, zu erfahren, dass die beiden vom FBI gesucht werden. Da standen so viele schreckliche Sachen..." Ihre Menschenkenntnis hatte sie in all den Jahren als Ärztin selten getrogen. Im Krankenhausalltag in ihren jungen Jahren waren ihr alle Typen von Menschen untergekommen und sie hatte schon so einiges gesehen. Pam hatte es kaum glauben wollen, was Sam und Dean getan haben sollten. Sie beiden mochten geflunkert haben, aber sie hatten nicht diese nüchterne Abgebrühtheit. Pam hielt Dean für sehr charmant – und attraktiv.

„Sam und Dean Winchester sind sehr gefährliche Männer", erklärte ihr Agent Reed, wie er es wahrscheinlich seiner Großmutter verkaufen würde.

Pam war klar, dass sie schlecht lügen konnte, also hielt sie sich möglichst an die Wahrheit. „Mein Mann und ich, wir haben ihnen geholfen. Sie hatten vor ein paar Tagen eine Reifenpanne."

Agent Reed fragte nach dem Automodell, um sicherzugehen, dass es die Winchesters waren. Pam wusste nur, dass es sich bei dem Impala um einen Muscle Car handelte, aber das genügte den beiden Agenten.

Der Dunkelhäutige ließ sich von ihr die genaue Zeit und das Datum geben. Pam flunkerte bei der Richtung, in die Sam und Dean gefahren waren. Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis in den Hals. Ihr war nicht wohl dabei, das FBI zu belügen, aber sie spielte ihre Rolle gut.

„Ich soll Ihnen übrigens ausrichten, dass Old Boy Tom Ihr Päckchen sicher verwahrt."

„Oh ja, ähm. Danke."

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe", bedankten sich die beiden Agenten freundlich. Ohne Verdacht geschöpft zu haben, verließen sie die Farm. Pam atmete unbewusst erleichtert auf. Sie musste Dean und Sam anrufen und sie warnen.

Derweil hatten die beiden schon ein gutes Stück der Strecke nach Cleveland zurückgelegt. Sam saß am Steuer, auch wenn Dean anfangs protestiert hatte. Sein Fieber war verschwunden, dennoch schmerzte seine Schulter noch. Pam hatte ihm gesagt, dass das der normale Heilungsprozess war. Sie erinnerte die Jungs daran, den Verband täglich zu wechseln.

Am frühen Nachmittag machten sie eine Pause in einem Wendy's. Zurück beim Impala entdeckte Dean die Blondine auf der Rückbank seines Babys. Dean riss die hintere Autotür auf. „Aussteigen!", bellte er. „Damit ich dich erschießen kann!"

„Oh, wolltet ihr auf der Rückbank rummachen? Tut mir leid, ihr Süßen, ich wollte eure Pläne nicht durcheinanderbringen", erwiderte Ruby und ließ sich Zeit, galant aus dem Wagen auszusteigen.

„Was willst du, Miststück?", zischte Dean sie an.

Ruby lächelte böse zurück. „Euch davon abhalten, Dummheiten zu machen."

„Das heißt im Klartext?", fragte Sam.

„Sam ist noch nicht bereit, es mit ihr aufzunehmen. Ihr sucht Lilith, sie hat Deans Vertrag und sie sieht in Sam einen Rivalen. Lilith würde sicher liebend gerne Deans Name gegen Sams austauschen. Ihr solltet wirklich nicht so dämlich sein, ihr in die Arme zu laufen." Die Dämonenfrau lehnte sich gegen Deans schönen Wagen und tätschelte ihn.

Dean baute sich vor ihr auf. „Als ob du uns hilfst!"

„Ohne mich wäre dein Arsch schon vor Ende dieses Jahres unter die Erde gekommen", drohte Ruby.

„Kannst du uns mehr über Lilith verraten?", brachte sich Sam vermittelnd ein.

Ruby zuckte beleidigt mit den Schultern. „Benutzt eure Köpfe. Und Dean, streng deinen wenigstens ein bisschen an." Mit diesen Worten stolzierte sie über den Parkplatz des Wendy's davon.

Dean sah ihr wütend hinterher. „Schlampe. Hättest du ihr bloß bei eurer ersten Begegnung schon eine Kugel in den Kopf geschossen." Knurrig stieg er in den Wagen.

„Immerhin haben wir jetzt einen Namen", erwiderte Sam.

Das Auto hatte sich in der Sonne aufgeheizt. Die Luft war drückend. Sie kurbelten die Fenster herunter und verließen den Parkplatz. Mit der anbrechenden Nacht wurden die Temperaturen angenehmer und sie schlossen die Wagenfenster wieder.

Gegen zehn Uhr abends hatten sie Indiana fast hinter sich gelassen. Dean war im Beifahrersitz eingeschlafen. Sein Kopf hing schräg rechts auf seiner Brust. Sam zappte sich durch die Radiosender. Es lief sehr leise, um seinen Bruder nicht aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte Sam sich schon nach einem Motel umgesehen, bisher aber keines entdeckt.

„You've been a bad, bad boy...", sang Sam leise mit. Er summte zwischendurch, weil er den Text nicht ganz auswendig kannte. Seine Finger bewegten sich im langsamen Takt des Songs auf dem Lenkrad. „'Cause I wanna give you a little taste / Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy."

Dean streckte sich. „Hey, Christina, warst du schon immer so haarig?"

„Haha." Sam warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Sing nur weiter...", amüsierte sich Dean.

In dem Moment hatte Sam die Leuchtreklame eines Motels ausgemacht. Er setzte den Blinker und fuhr auf den ausgeschilderten Parkplatz hinter dem Motel. Das kam ihnen gelegen, hier würde man den Impala nicht sofort sehen. „Warte hier, ich besorge uns ein Zimmer", sagte Sam und flitzte zur Rezeption.

Als er zurückkam, schwirrte ihm der Song durch Kopf. Er wedelte mit dem Schlüssel.

„Welche Nummer?", rief Dean, der ausgestiegen war, über das Autodach hinweg.

„Zwölf."

Dean öffnete den Kofferraum und holte ihre beiden Rucksäcke mit dem Nötigsten heraus. Sie mussten vorne herumgehen, da die Türen alle zur Straße lagen. Sam schulterte seinen Rucksack und ging voran. Er schloss die Zwölf auf. Mit seinem Schuh kickte er die Tür weiter auf und bedeutete Dean, einzutreten.

Dean machte Licht und pfefferte seinen Rucksack auf den erstbesten Stuhl. „Ein Doppelbett", stellte er überrascht fest.

„Ja, ich dachte..."

Dean hatte bis jetzt gar nicht gedacht. Im Farmhaus hatte sich Sam zurückgehalten, auch weil Dean mit seiner Schulterverletzung zu kämpfen hatte, aber nun waren sie wieder unter sich.

Sam schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Seine Tasche stellte er neben den Tisch. Er sang leise. „...Got you hot, bothered and wet, you nasty boy / nasty naughty boy."

Dean grinste. „Interessante Technik." Das Grinsen verging ihm jedoch, als Sam ganz nah vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. Sam legte seinen Kopf schief. Er war drauf und dran, ihn zu küssen. Doch da wandte sich Dean ab.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen...", kam es stockend von Dean.

Enttäuschung spiegelte sich auf Sams Gesicht wider. Er hatte es satt, von Dean zurückgewiesen zu werden. „Soll ich unser Zimmer umtauschen?", fragte er patzig.

Dean machte ein paar Schritte. Er fuhr sich zerstreut durch die Haare. „Setz dich bitte." Er deutete auf das Bett. Mit einem Seufzen nahm Sam Platz. „Es geht um Dad", sagte Dean schließlich. Sein Bruder meinte zu ahnen, dass das nichts Gutes bedeutete. Er wappnete sich innerlich auf irgendein Geheimnis, was Dean ihm bisher vorenthalten hatte und im Grunde lag er damit gar nicht so falsch.

Dean spielte mit seinen Lippen und überlegte, wie er es am besten sagte, aber eigentlich gab es keinen besten Weg, nur die schmerzhafte Wahrheit. Er stierte auf den hässlichsten Teppichboden, den er seit Langem gesehen hatte. „Dad... er... Es war nur ein Kuss. Okay?"

„Was? Wovon redest du?" Sam sprang vom Bett auf und sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Es war ein Unfall... ein Versehen. Nichts Weltbewegendes", fuhr Dean stockend fort.

„Wieso kommst du jetzt damit an?"

„Weil..." Dean durchschnitt aufgebracht mit seinen Händen die Luft. „Weil es falsch war."

„Ein Kuss?" Sam war sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig verstanden hatte.

„Er kam eines Nachts sturzbetrunken ins Motel. Ich bin wach geworden, weil ich ihn über den Stuhl stolpern und fluchen gehört habe. Dann nach einer Weile hörte ich ihn plötzlich schluchzen. Dad hat geweint. Ich bin zu ihm. Ich konnte im Dunkeln kaum etwas sehen."

Sam starrte seinen Bruder mit zittrigen Fingern an. Er faltete die Hände und hob sie vor den Mund.

„Ich wollte ihn doch nur trösten", fuhr Dean fort. „Er stank nach Alkohol. Ich spürte seinen Bart, seine Lippen. Bevor ich wusste, küsste er mich... ich... ich..."

„Okay." Sam fuhr mit seiner Hand durch die Luft. Er sackte matt auf einen Stuhl. „Das war alles, ja?"

Dean nickte stumm.

Sam war schockiert. Es hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. Er hätte da sein müssen, dachte er. Sein Brüder hätte wahrscheinlich mit einem ‚Yes, Sir' auf den Lippen alles für Dad getan.

„Es war falsch. Wir haben darüber nie geredet. Es... wir haben es ignoriert. Aber ich muss immer daran denken."

„Du hättest etwas sagen müssen! Du hättest mich anrufen müssen", verlangte Sam. „Manchmal hasse ich Dad wirklich. Er hat uns von der Welt getrennt. Wir waren nie lang genug an einem Ort, um Freunde zu finden, überhaupt soziale Kontakte zu pflegen. Wir waren immer nur seine Soldaten, nicht seine Söhne, nicht Kinder. "

„Halt den Mund, Sam!" Dean stieß Sam wütend gegen die Wand. Sein Kopf prallte hart dagegen.

„Wir sind zwei fürchterlich einsame Menschen wegen Dad", erwiderte Sam. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah bei ihm. „Wir haben nur einander. Wir vertrauen einander, weil wir uns so gut kennen. Nur wir."

„Sam", murmelte Dean. Er konnte ihm nie lange böse sein. „Was wir tun, ist nicht richtig, Sam. Das ist nicht normal. Wir überschreiten eine Grenze. Wir sollten... Ich weiß nicht, was wir sollten."

„Sag mir... _Sag mir_, dass du es genauso willst wie ich. Gib es zu!", verlangte Sam.

„Du bist verzweifelt. Das ist... keine Liebe", erwiderte Dean.

„Aber du – "

„Ich bin auch verzweifelt", unterbrach ihn Dean murmelnd. Er ließ von Sam ab. „Ich geh jetzt Zähne putzen. Mach dich fertig. Morgen wird ein harter Tag, wenn wir Lilith auf die Füße treten." Dean ging ins Badezimmer und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sam löste sich von der Wand. Er zitterte, und doch presste er seine Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass es wehtat. Er griff nach seiner Tasche, eilte mit raschen Schritten zur Tür. Er musste weg. Einfach nur hier weg. Er hätte an der Uni bleiben sollen. Wie hatte er sich damals nur von Dean überreden lassen können. Wieder schossen Tränen in seine Augen und rollten dann über seine Wangen nach unten. Die Tür klickte beim Öffnen.

„Sam?", Dean kam aus dem Badezimmer. Er trug nur seine Shorts, hielt die Zahnbürste in der rechten Hand. Das Klicken der Tür hatte ihn auf den Plan gerufen.

„Ich haue ab. Dieser ganze Scheiße hier kotzt mich an."

„Ach und mich nicht, oder wie?", brüllte Dean. Er schleuderte die Zahnbürste aufs Bett. „Hast du dich jemals gefragt, was mit mir ist?"

„Das frage ich mich die ganze Zeit schon, Dean. Wer will denn dein Leben retten?", giftete Sam. Er riss die Tür auf.

„Geh nicht", entwich Dean ein flehentlicher Ruf. Jedwede Wut war aus seinen Gesichtszügen verschwunden. Er wirkte plötzlich hilflos und verzweifelt wie ein von seinen Eltern verlassenes Kind. Sam schloss ruckartig die Tür. Er verstand plötzlich. Alls das war seine Schuld. Er hätte niemals gehen dürfen, niemals seinen Bruder alleine lassen dürfen.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld, Dean", Sams Stimme zitterte, Dean sah jetzt, dass sein Bruder weinte. „Nein, nein", lenkte er schnell ein. „Sowas darfst du nicht denken."

„Wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre", Sam sank wie Häufchen Elend auf das Bett. „Wenn ich dich nicht mit Dad alleine gelassen hätte, dann hätte er sich niemals an dir vergriffen..."

„Er hat sich nicht vergriffen! Es war einfach alles so verdammt kompliziert. Aber ich bin erwachsen, ich hätte ‚nein' sagen können!"

Sam blickt seinen Bruder zweifelnd an. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du mehr als ein ‚Yes, Sir' rausgebracht hättest...?"

Dean antwortete nicht. Vermutlich hatte Sam recht. Aber das war jetzt egal. Sam sollte einfach nur seine Haltung verstehen. „Ich will einfach nicht, dass du dich so fühlst wie ich! Ich will nicht, dass du diese Beklemmung, diese Schuldgefühle" – es fiel Dean sichtlich schwer sein Gefühlsleben zu beschreiben – „fühlen musst... Ich will dir das ersparen."

„Das hier", Sam sprach mit klarer Stimme, wischte sich dabei mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „ist etwas völlig anderes. Ein Vater bleibt ein Vater und hätte das niemals tun dürfen. Deshalb fühlst du so und du fühlst richtig. Aber das mit uns ist nicht vergleichbar. Wir haben den Anschluss an die Welt da draußen verloren. Diese Welt will uns nicht. Dort sind wir Verbrecher. Die wenigen, die uns vertrauen, dürfen wir nicht tiefer reinziehen. Wir müssen uns von allen, die uns etwas bedeuten fernhalten. Wir kämpfen auf einsamem Posten, Dean. Wir haben niemanden außer uns."

Sie schwiegen. Deans Kiefer zuckte unruhig, verriet den Kampf den er innerlich mit sich ausfocht.

Sam stand auf, das Zimmer war schmal und so stand er bereits direkt vor seinem Bruder. Seine Augen suchten Deans. „Wenn du mir sagst, dass du nicht so fühlst wie ich, wenn du mir sagst, dass ich für dich immer nur dein Bruder sein werde, dann werde ich das akzeptieren, Dean. Aber sag es mir jetzt."

Wieder Stille. Dean öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn wieder zu. Er hob seine Hände, umfasste das Gesicht seines Bruders, genoss das Gefühl von Sams warmer Haut an seinen rauen Händen. Wie von alleine wanderten dann seine Hände nach hinten, umfassten fest den Nacken seines Bruders, gruben sich in Sams dichte Haare. Es brauchte nur einen kleinen Ruck um ihre Münder aufeinandertreffen zu lassen. Es war anders, anders als in der ersten intimen Nacht. Bewusster und doch schwanden alle klaren Gedanken aus Deans Kopf. Alle Bedenken und Zweifel waren wie wegwischt, weggeküsst von Sams Lippen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Körper in kribbelige Schwingungen versetzt, als sich Sams Zunge in seinen Mund vorwagte und gierig den seinen erforschte. Dean war außerstande die Hände von Sams Kopf zu lösen, drückte seinen Bruder nur immer fester an sich. Spürte deutlich die harte Mitte seines Bruders an seinem Unterleib. Dämonen, Geister, das FBI, nichts und niemand schien mehr zu existieren außer ihnen beiden. Doch irgendwann rebellierte Deans Lunge, er musste den Kuss unterbrechen, zog gierig Luft ein. Auch Sam atmete schwer. Ihre Köpfe sanken an der Stirn aneinander.

„Wir müssen morgen früh los. Legen wir uns schlafen", sagte Dean leise.

„Ja, legen wir uns schlafen", Sam ergriff seinen Bruder bei der Hand. Wie auf der Farm schlüpften sie unter die gemeinsame Decke und schliefen dicht aneinander gedrückt ein.

Währenddessen saß Ash im Dunklen auf dem schmalen Balkon des kleinen Apartments, das er mit Gretchen bewohnte. Die Füße lässig auf dem Geländer, wippte er mit dem Stuhl und nippte dabei immer wieder an der Bierflasche, die er in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Seine Verlobte schlief schon, sie stand immer früh auf, auch wenn sie nicht morgens arbeiten musste. Er machte sich Sorgen. Sorgen um die beiden Brüder, die sich auf die Suche nach dem Dämon gemacht hatten. Ash war sich nicht sicher, ob sich die Brüder der Gefahr bewusst waren. Vertragshaltende Dämonen waren verdammt mächtig. Ob er die beiden hätte begleiten sollen? Nein, nein, er war glücklich hier. Zumindest so glücklich wie er in seiner Situation nur sein konnte.

„Guten Abend, Ashford", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm und ein Mann trat völlig selbstverständlich aus der Wohnung auf den Balkon, als wäre er die ganze Zeit drinnen gewesen. Ash zuckte erschrocken zusammen, aber er kannte die Stimme. Er kannte sie ganz genau.

„Oh, Albert Einstein, oder wie?", Ash zog begleitet von einem abfälligen Grinsen die Augenbrauen nach oben. Es schien tatsächlich Albert Einstein zu sein, oder jemand der wie Albert Einstein aussah. Lässig lehnte sich dieser Jemand rücklings an das Stahlgeländer des Balkons. Fuhr sich, sein Spiegelbild in der Balkontür betrachtend, durch die wuscheligen grauen Haare.

„Ich dachte, mich erinnern zu können, dass du Albert Einstein magst", antwortetet der fremde Mann. „Ist das Haar nicht toll?"

Ash schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete waren sie pechschwarz. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht Albert Einstein bist…"

„Schade, aber auch", mit einem kleinen Puff verschwand Albert Einstein und stattdessen stand ein stattlicher Mann, elegant mit Anzug und Krawatte bekleidet an der gleichen Stelle. Das Haar schwarz, durchzogen von grauen Strähnen. In den dunklen Augen spiegelte sich der Mond. Wieder blickte er nicht zu Ash hin, sondern betrachtete kritisch sein Spiegelbild, rückte dann die Krawatte gerade. Ash war ihm erst einmal begegnet und es war lange her, aber er konnte sich ganz genau an seine Stimme, sein Aussehen und sein Auftreten erinnern. Den Teufel vergisst man nicht.

Jetzt wandte sich der Teufel ihm zu. „Ein Bier wäre jetzt gut!"

Ash zeigte einem ersten Reflex folgend auf den kleinen Balkontisch neben sich auf dem noch einige Bierflaschen standen. Der Teufel rührte sich nicht.

„Verzeihung!", Ash nahm die Füße vom Balkongeländer, beugte sich vor und griff eine Flasche. Nach dem Öffnen reichte er sie dem Teufel.

„Danke dir, Ashford", der Teufel prostete Ash zu. Ash trank anstandshalber auch ein paar Schlucke. Was wollte der Teufel hier? Er kam nie ohne Grund und schon gar nicht zu ihm, einem relativ rangniederen Dämon.

„Ein gutes Bier, Ashford!", lobte der Teufel mit seiner angenehm tiefen Stimme. Er war ein attraktiver Mittvierziger, auf den die Frauen flogen und den die Männer zum Kumpel haben wollten. Ash fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das die eigentliche Erscheinungsform des Teufels war oder ob er vielleicht wirklich Hörner und Pferdehufe hatte. Er konnte die dunkle Aura des Teufels sehen, jedoch nicht seine dämonische Form. Ein Privileg des Teufels. Doch er verwarf die Überlegung sofort wieder und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Anwesenheit des Teufels. Was zur Hölle wollte er hier?

„Du hast den vertragshaltenden Dämon aufgespürt." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Ash nickte zögernd. Worauf wollte der Teufel hinaus?

„Gute Arbeit, Ashford."

„Deshalb bist du hier?", wagte Ash jetzt zu fragen.

Der Teufel lächelte, trank wieder an der Flasche. „Wirklich gut! Ich bin begeistert."

Innerlich wurde Ash ungeduldig, aber er traute sich nicht, seine Ungeduld zu zeigen. Nichts könnte schlimmer sein, als den Teufel zu verärgern.

„Du wartest auf eine Antwort, Ashford. Ich sehe es dir an!", der Teufel lächelte ihn an, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, das gerade geneckt wurde. „Wirklich, ich hätte gerne noch ein wenig mit dir über dies und das geplaudert. Unser letztes Treffen liegt ja bereits Jahre, zurück! Aber ich kann deine Ungeduld spüren, lieber Ashford. Du kannst dem Teufel nichts verheimlichen!" Er machte eine Pause. „Lilith hat die Verträge."

„Krawallbürste Lilith!", brach es aus Ash überrascht heraus. Er konnte sich gut an Lilith erinnern. „Wieso ist sie nicht mehr in der Hölle?"

Die Gesichtszüge des Teufels verdunkelten sich, steile Falten der Verärgerung durchfurchten die Stirn. „Weil deine lieben Freunde es zuließen, dass das Tor geöffnet wurde!", zischte er. Dann aber schwand die Verärgerung so schnell wie sie gekommen war und er war wieder der freundliche, smarte Mann. „Du kennst Lilith! Sie ist wie ein geölter Blitz aus der Hölle herausgeschossen! Eine solche Chance entgeht ihr nicht!"

„Und sie hat sich bereits einen Namen hier gemacht. Wenn sie jetzt die Verträge hält!" Ash nickte anerkennend.

Dann verändert sich wieder schlagartig die Haltung des Teufels. Er straffte sich, wurde ernst und blickte Ash mit durchdringendem Blick an. „Du wirst Lilith suchen und finden. Und dann wirst du sie mir ausliefern oder sie töten."

Ash richtete sich ruckartig auf. „Was?"

„Suchen.. Finden… Ausliefern oder Töten. Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen?"

„Aber du könntest sie doch genauso wie mich finden….", Ash brach ab, sein Gedanke war lächerlich. Der Teufel würde niemals selbst derartige Dinge erledigen. Aber er hatte für solche Aufgaben seine Häscher, mächtige Dämonen, erfahren in diesen Angelegenheiten. Sie waren überall auf der Welt im Einsatz, kein Dämon konnte sich ihrem Zugriff entziehen. Manchmal sahen sie dem Treiben auf der Erde eine Weile zu, doch wenn die Hölle Schlimmes mit den verlorenen Seelen vorhatte, schlugen sie sofort zu und schleiften ihre Beute zurück in die dunklen Abgründe. „Du hast doch bessere Häscher als mich! Ich habe keine Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet! Und Lilith ist viel mächtiger als ich!"

Der Teufel prüfte wieder sein Aussehen in der Balkontür. Er schien wirklich gute Augen zu haben, denn das Mondlicht wurde immer schwächer. „Ach, Ashford. Warum so bescheiden? Du unterschätzt dich."

Ashs Gedanken rasten. Warum er? Weshalb nicht seine erfahrenen Häscher? Es musste einen Grund geben. Der Teufel tat nichts ohne Grund.

„Du hast Köpfchen, Ashford." Ash hasste seinen vollen Namen, er klang alt und erinnerte ihn an genau diese Zeiten. Er nutzte diesen Namen schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr. Der Teufel aber schien einen Narren an diesem Namensungetüm gefressen zu haben und benutzte ihn zu Ashs Leidwesen in nahezu jedem zweiten Satz. „Du kannst diese modernen Geräte zu deinem Vorteil nutzen."

„Dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass ich Lilith überwältigen kann."

Der Teufel sah ihn prüfend an. „Hm… vielleicht fehlt es an dem richtigen Anreiz?"

Der Teufel war bereit, ein Angebot zu unterbreiten. Es war folglich also eine wirklich wichtige Angelegenheit. Und es war offensichtlich sehr wichtig, dass er diesen Job übernahm. Aber warum? Seine Gehirnwindungen ächzten… ob es mit den Brüdern zusammenhing? Er wusste, dass es dem Teufel wegen den Tattoos der Brüder nicht möglich war, sie zu sehen und aufzuspüren. Er selbst konnte sich als Dämon nicht vor dem Teufel verstecken. Vielleicht konnte der Teufel keinen seiner Häscher senden, da dieser niemals in die Nähe von Sam und Dean gelangen würde? Vielleicht ging es dem Teufel darum? Irgendwie musste es mit den Brüdern und deren Vertrag zusammenhängen. Andere Gründe fielen ihm nicht ein. Er brach die Überlegungen ab.

„Welchen Anreiz?" Ash sah den Teufel fragend an. Eine gewisse Spannung lag plötzlich in der Luft.

Der Teufel lächelte erwartungsvoll. „Ich kann mich erinnern, Ashford, dass du unbedingt wieder ein Mensch werden wolltest. Ein richtiger Mensch, nicht nur ein Dämon mit festem Körper und Seele?"

„Das kannst du?" Ash schnappte nach Luft, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Wie Ruby hatte er sich immer an das Menschsein erinnert. Hatte immer wieder ein Mensch werden wollen. Ein Deal vor vielen Jahren hatte ihm immerhin diesen Körper und seine Seele wiedergebracht. Aber noch immer schlummerte der Dämon in seinem Körper. Wieder ein echter Mensch sein zu können, war das, was er sich am Innigsten wünschte. Ein Mensch! Ein echtes Leben. Mit Gretchen! Vielleicht würden sie Kinder haben!

Er wusste, dass er viel zu schnell antwortete, dass er dem Teufel damit zeigte, wie käuflich er war. „Ich mache es!", entfuhr es ihm, er sprang auf und hielt seinem smarten Gegenüber schon die Hand hin.

„Abgemacht!", der Teufel schlug ein. Fest und stark war der Griff des Teufels und Ash wusste in diesen Augenblick, dass es kein Entrinnen geben würde. Und er wusste, dass er eigentlich nach den Details hätte fragen sollen. Kaum hatte ihn der Teufel aus seinem Handschlag entlassen, löste er sich in Luft auf und war verschwunden. Lautlos und ohne weitere Worte.

Ash seufzte laut auf. Dann ging er hinein und suchte sich im Ankleidezimmer ein paar Sachen zusammen, stopfte sie in Gretchens blaue Sporttasche. Den Laptop packte er dazu. Als er sich durch den Flur schleichen wollte, ging die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf. Ash bremste abrupt.

„Hey", sagte er zu seiner Verlobten. Sie rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Was ist los, Miles? Ich hab dich rumoren hören."

„Ich muss eine Weile weg." Ash war froh, dass es im Flur ziemlich dunkel war und er sie nicht so genau sehen konnte.

„Weshalb? Wohin?"

„Ist besser, wenn du das nicht so genau weißt."

Gretchen ergriff seine Hände, die Sporttasche plumpste zu Boden. „Es ist wegen den Winchesters, nicht wahr? Du kommst doch wieder?"

„Ich hoffe es, Gretchen." Seine Stimme zitterte bei diesen Worten. Er wollte wieder kommen. Er würde wiederkommen. Wenn es ihm gelingen würde, Lilith zu überwältigen. Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn er sich hätte leise davonstehlen können mit der Hoffnung im Herzen, als echter Mensch zurückzukehren. Jetzt wo er Gretchen gegenüberstand, kam ihm das ganze Unterfangen wie Wahnsinn vor. Wie hatte er sich darauf einlassen können? Er war doch auch so glücklich gewesen. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er fasste Gretchens Hände fester, zog sie näher zu sich heran und küsste sie. Abrupt brach er den Kuss ab, griff die Tasche und rannte regelrecht aus der Wohnung.

Er ging zu Fuß, die Tasche geschultert, in Richtung des Garagenparks. Seinen Wagen hatte er letzte Woche aus Nebraska bringen lassen. Als hätte er gewusst, dass er diese Woche ein eigenes Auto brauchen würde. Beinahe musste er grinsen, als er an Gretchens Gesichtsausruck denken musste, den sie aufgesetzt hatte, als sie den Wagen zum ersten Mal sah. Immerhin hatte sie nach einer Weile lachen müssen. Pam hatte keinen Ton herausgebracht. Eine Viertelstunde später stand er schon vor der Garage, öffnete sie, wartete nicht bis das Tor oben war, sondern schlüpfte direkt gebückt darunter hindurch.

Drinnen stand ein moderner Pick-Up mit riesiger Ladefläche. Gelb lackiert mit rot-orangefarbenen Flammen an der Seite, die sich kunstvoll vom Kotflügel über die Seite der Ladefläche ausbreiteten und dabei den Schriftzug _‚Dr. Bad-Ass' Pussy Wagon'_ bildeten. Er öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg ein. Ash erschrak fürchterlich als plötzlich der Teufel auf der Beifahrerseite saß.

„Schicker Wagen, Ashford!", der Teufel nickte anerkennend. „Gefällt mir. Damit hast du wohl die Weiber abgeschleppt."

Ash antwortete nicht.

„Verzeih mir, Ashford. Das war früher. Jetzt hast du ja Gretchen."

Wortlos startete Ash den Motor. Das satte Grollen wirkte beruhigend. Als wäre er nicht allein mit dem Teufel.

„Wir haben noch nicht über die Details geredet", sagte der Teufel und schnallte sich dabei an. „Sicherheit geht vor, nicht wahr, Ashford!"

Ash sagte wieder nichts. Er hatte sich entschieden, einfach abzuwarten, bis der Teufel mit der Sprache herausrückte. Er fuhr aus der Garage, kurvte langsam aus dem Garagenpark heraus.

„Genaugenommen gibt es nur ein Detail." Der Teufel ließ die Worte auf Ash wirken. Nur ein Detail… dann musste das Detail besonders wichtig sein. „Sam Winchester darf nichts geschehen."

„Wieso?", verblüfft blickte Ash zu dem Teufel.

„Immer auf die Straße schauen, Ashford!", mahnte der Teufel. „Nur ein Detail: Sam darf nichts geschehen." Seine Stimme hatte an Schärfe gewonnen. „Wiederhole es!"

„Sam darf nichts geschehen", wiederholte Ash.

„Nochmal!", wie ein scharfes Messer durchschnitt der Befehl des Teufels die Dunkelheit.

Unwillkürlich straffte sich Ash und wiederholte mit militärischem Gehorsam: „Sam darf nichts geschehen!"

Und der Teufel verschwand. Ash gab Gas und brauste durch die Nacht.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Dean wachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf. Verschlafen blinzelte er in den geschmacklos eingerichteten Raum. Dann drehte er sich um. Sam lag auf der Seite, seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten, dass er fest schlief. Das komische Gefühl, mit dem er fest gerechnet hatte, war da. Eine Mischung aus Schuldgefühl und Erleichterung. Erleichterung, dass die Sache mit Dad ausgesprochen war. Schuldgefühl, weil er sein Versprechen, dass er sich selbst gegeben hatte, gebrochen hatte. Er hatte seinen Gefühlen Sam gegenüber nachgegeben. Aber jetzt war es passiert und irgendwie war es jetzt eben so. Vielleicht sollte es sogar so sein. Er rutschte ganz nah an seinen Bruder heran, schlang den Arm um ihn. Sams Haare kitzelten in seinem Gesicht und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas Schöneres gefühlt zu haben.

Er konnte ihn riechen. Seine Haut war warm. Dean konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wann es angefangen hatte, wann es anders geworden war. Es war nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick, nicht auf den zweiten, dritten, vierten oder gar fünften gewesen. Irgendwann war ihm bewusst geworden, dass es nicht normal war, was er für Sam fühlte. Ein lichter Moment der Erkenntnis.

Dean dachte, er wäre noch einmal davongekommen, als Sam nach Stanford verschwunden war. Seine Gefühle waren in Wut und Bitterkeit übergegangen, aber er konnte nicht entkommen. Sobald Sam wieder an seiner Seite war, war alles beim Alten.

Gedankenlos hatte Dean angefangen mit dem Daumen über Sams Arm zu streichen. Ganz kleine Bewegungen, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Dean ließ seine Hand sachte über den Arm gleiten. Sein Berührung war hauchzart. Er leckte sich über die Lippen. Sam war ihm so nahe, wie er es sich immer gewünscht und verdammt hatte. Sein Mund war nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Vielleicht konnte er ihn küssen, ohne ihn aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Nur ein geklauter Kuss.

Er spürte, wie sich in der Leistengegend etwas in Bewegung setzte. Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fluchte innerlich. Nicht, dass er nicht eh schon mit einer Morgenlatte aufgewacht war, die er versucht hatte, zu ignorieren. Meistens half eine Dusche.

Bevor er aufstehen und unter die Dusche verschwinden konnte, wurde Sam munter. „Hey", sagte er, als beim Aufwachen Dean direkt in die Augen blickte. Er lächelte.

„Hey", antwortete Dean. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und strich Sams Ponyfransen liebevoll aus dem Gesicht. „Du siehst so..."

„Ja, was?"

Dean antwortete nicht. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand auf Sams Kiefer und strich mit seinem Daumen über die Wange. Er überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und küsste Sam. Der war im ersten Moment von Deans Initiative überrascht, aber er erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Unter der Bettdecke schob Dean sein Bein zwischen Sams. Dean hatte seine Bedenken über Bord geworfen. Es war zu hart zu widerstehen und vielleicht hatte er es satt. Sam wollte das gleiche. Was konnte dran falsch sein? Wem taten sie weh außer sich selbst?

Er pinnte Sam auf den Rücken und schob sich halb auf ihn. Es war für Sam unmöglich, Deans Härte nicht zu spüren. Mit offenem Mund küsste Dean ihn wieder und wieder aus verschiedenen Winkeln, als wollte er ihn fressen. Ihre Zungen spielten eine träge Weile miteinander. Sam keuchte in seinen Mund, als er merkte, dass Dean sein Glied stärker gegen seine Hüfte presste.

Küssend und knabbernd bewegte sich Dean an Sams Hals entlang. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er die kleine Mulde zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen aus. Danach umkreiste er spielend Sams linke Brustwarze und biss zart hinein. Sam genoss es mit geschlossenen Augen. Er atmete mit offenem Mund. Als sein Bruder noch tiefer ging, hielt er den Atem an.

Dean kam auf alle Viere und zog Sams Boxershorts bis in die Kniekehlen. Mit einer Hand umfasste Sams Schwanz. Dean schaute ihm ins Gesicht, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Sam hatte sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen. Dean grinste lüstern. Er beugte sich herunter und berührte mit den Lippen die Eichel. Sam krallte sich ins Bettlaken.

Dean wusste, wie man einen guten Blowjob gab. Nicht zu denken war eine seiner leichtesten Übungen. Seine Lippen umschlossen Sams Schwanz. Während er sich auf und ab bewegte, sah er zu Sam, der ihn seinerseits fasziniert beobachtete. Nichts ging über bewundernde Blicke für eine gute Performance. Die Lust in Sams Blick ging direkt auf ihn über.

Sam keuchte. „Scheiße... Oh Gott..."

„Nenn mich einfach Dean." Sein Bruder grinste breit. Er glitt mit seiner Zunge am Schaft entlang.

„Haha." Sam riss sich los und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er hütete sich, Dean wegen seines Talents zu loben. Stattdessen küsste er ihn. Er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen.

„Oh Sam", sagte Dean zwischen zwei Küssen. „Ich will dich so sehr."

Er verließ das Bett. Aus seinem Rucksack holte er ein Kondom und Gleitgel. Beides drückte er Sam in die Hand, während er aus seiner Boxshorts stieg und vor dem Bett fallen ließ.

Sam betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Er hatte Dean schon bei etlichen Gelegenheiten nackt gesehen. Bei ihrem Lebensstil hockten sie oft vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag zusammen und da ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, in die Privatsphäre des anderen einzudringen, aber sie hatten sich damit arrangiert. Diesmal war es jedoch etwas ganz anderes. Sam gestattete sich zum ersten Mal, Dean voller Begehren anzusehen, ohne schamvoll den Kopf abzuwenden.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte Dean amüsiert.

„Jaaa", antwortete Sam heiser.

„Ich will dich fühlen..." Dean kniete sich auf die Matratze, die unter ihm nachgab. „...in mir."

„Dean..." Sam sah auf die beiden Dinge in seinen Händen. „Bist du sicher? Willst du das wirklich, Dean?"

„Was muss ich tun, damit du mich verstehst?"

„Ich kann dich nicht verlieren." Sam sah ihn niedergeschlagen an. Er wollte Dean nie wieder gehen lassen, ihn nicht loslassen und wenn das bedeutete, dass er mit ihm in die Hölle gerissen wurde. Er krallte sich wirklich verzweifelt, wie Dean es gesagt hatte, an ihn.

Dean nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und brachte ihn dazu, ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick war verrucht. Als er seinen Finger über Sams Unterlippe gleiten ließ, öffnete der leicht seinen Mund. Er schob den Finger nur ein Stück in die feucht-warme Höhle.

Dean nahm ihm das Kondom ab und riss die Verpackung aus. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er es über Sams Schwanz gestreift hatte. Sam war froh, dass er das übernommen hatte. Seine Finger waren vor Erregung zittrig und gleichzeitig machte ihn das Gefühl, von ihm angefasst zu werden, gieriger. Zudem lenkte es ihn exzellent von Deans letztem Jahr und dem Vertrag ab.

Sam küsste Dean, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er es genauso sehr wollte, vielleicht sogar mehr. Es war eine hemmungslose Knutscherei. Er hantierte wüst mit dem Gleitmittel, das nicht aufgehen wollte und kam sich so vor, als wäre er ein Teenager, der wie verrückt am BH herumfummelte, ohne ihn aufzubekommen.

Dean ging auf alle Viere, die Position war mit seiner verletzten Schulter am besten. Er hatte nicht vor, den Verband wegzuscheuern oder gar die Naht aufplatzen zu lassen. Als Sam sich bewegte, merkte er, dass er noch immer bis zu den Kniekehlen in seiner Shorts steckte. Hastig stolperte er aus dem Bett und streifte sie ab.

Als er sich zwischen Deans Beine hinter ihn kniete, war er aufgeregt. Sam kleckerte und verteilte das Gleitmittel großzügig. Er fragte sich, ob Dean es schon einmal getan hatte, wagte aber nicht zu fragen. Das wollte er lieber nicht wissen. Sich Dean mit irgendeinen Kerl vorzustellen... nein, auf keinen Fall.

Dean spreizte ungeduldig die Beine. Zaghaft half Sam nach. Er bereite Dean mit seinen Finger vor. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tat, doch als Dean aufkeuchte, wusste er, dass es nicht so falsch sein konnte.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis er es wagte, seine Finger gegen seinen Schwanz auszutauschen. Sam merkte, wie Dean seine Muskeln anspannte und sie sein Glied fest umschlossen. „Dean? Sag, wenn ich aufhören soll."

„Nein", antwortete Dean gepresst. Er war auf die Unterarme hintergegangen. Seine Stirn lag auf dem Bett auf. Er umfasste seinen eigenen Schwanz und pumpte ein paar Mal. Das ließ ihn lockerer werden. Sam drang langsam tiefer ein. Es war so verdammt neu und aufregend. Er streichelte über Deans Pobacken. Seine freie Hand wanderte über seinen Rücken und berührten das untere Ende des Mulls.

Dean stöhnte gedämpft. Er schob sich ihm entgegen. Sam bewegte sich vor und zurück in ihm. Die Enge und Wärme brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Schweißperlen rannen über seinen Rücken. Er hatte Deans Hüften fest im Griff, während er ihn gemächlich vögelte. Das einzige, was ihm fehlte, waren seine Lippen. Dean rieb frenetisch seinen Schwanz. Er hörte Sam leise stöhnen. Als er seinen Kopf nach ihm umdrehte, hatte Sam die Augen geschlossen und den Mund leicht geöffnet. Der Anblick gab ihm den Rest und ließ ihn kommen.

Sam fühlte die Muskelkontraktionen und kam kurz darauf in Dean. Er legte sich über Deans Rücken. Sams Herzschlag pochte laut dagegen. Sein Bruder sackte zusammen, rollte sich auf die Seite und sie blieben eine Weile ineinander verkettet liegen.

Sie redeten danach nicht. Sam küsste seinen Nacken und Hals, bis sich Dean zu ihm umdrehte. Das Küssen war mehr Liebesschwur als der Sex selbst. Sam fühlte sich ihm so nah wie noch nie. Er brauchte keine Worte. Zumindest jetzt nicht.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Dean und ging ins Bad.

Sam lag im Bett, während Dean duschte. Er hatte sich halb zugedeckt. Er fühlte sich matt, aber befriedigt. Sam hatte bekommen, was er wollte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie es weitergehen sollte. Er ahnte, dass die Situation jetzt verfahrener war als zuvor.

Als Sam nach dem Duschen aus dem kleinen Bad kam, hatte Dean schon seine Sachen gepackt. Er sagte, er gehe schon einmal vor.

Später wartete Dean draußen an den Wagen gelehnt. Sam warf seinen Rucksack in den Kofferraum und schlug den Deckel zu. Dean scharrte mit einem Fuß über den sandigen Boden. Er kickte einen kleinen Stein. Sam ging zu ihm. Er stellte sich mit einem Bein zwischen Deans Beine.

Dean sah auf. „Wir haben keinen Plan", sagte er ernst. In dem Moment konnte er selbst nicht einmal sagen, ob er Lilith oder sie beide meinte.

Sam griff sich Deans Lederjacke, die er trug, und küsste ihn auf dem Mund. Sein Bruder erwiderte ihn nur schwach. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei. Sex war eine Sache, Zärtlichkeiten auf einem öffentlichen Motelparkplatz auszutauschen war viel mehr. „Bereust du es schon?"

Dean wich seinem Blick aus. Er hatte einen Nachgeschmack von Schuldgefühlen. „Ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen."

„Ja..."

„Fahren wir." Dean stieß sich vom Impala ab, nachdem Sam ihn freigegeben hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Sam checkte sein Handy, während sie einstiegen. „Fuck, ich habe vergessen, mein Handy aufzuladen." Er hörte seine Mailbox mit dem Rest an Energie ab, auf der eine aufgeregte Pam zu hören war, die vom Besuch des FBIs auf ihrer Farm berichtete.

„Henriksen versucht es doch immer wieder. Er ist wie Gargamel: ‚Oh, ich schnappe dich, ich werde euch alle schnappen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!'", äffte Dean den Schlumpfjäger nach.

„Wir sollten ihn nicht unterschätzen", mahnte Sam.

Dean winkte ab. „Wir sind längst in einem anderen Staat, während er noch im Müll rumstochert."

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel Vergnügen es Henriksen bereiten würde, dir Handschellen anzulegen!" Sam feixte frech.

Bevor Dean etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte Sams Handy, das er gerade wegstecken wollte. „Ash", sagte er zu seinem Bruder und nahm das Gespräch an.

„Hi Sam, seid ihr schon in Cleveland?", fragte Ash direkt.

„Nein. Wir sind kurz hinter Louisville. Wieso fragst du?" Damit war Sams Neugierde geweckt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell von Ash zu hören. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er Neuigkeiten hatte. Gute hoffentlich.

„Wir müssen uns treffen. Sagen wir Columbus, Ohio, in drei Stunden."

„Warum? Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Sam hibbelig und sah zu Dean hinüber, der das Gespräch gebannt verfolgte.

„Euer Dämon ist Lilith. Sie hat den Vertrag."

Sam hörte gar nicht auf, Nachfragen zu stellen, aber Ash wimmelte ihn ab. Er verabredete einen Treffpunkt mit den beiden Brüdern in Columbus und legte auf.

„Warum kann dieser Kerl nicht am Telefon mit der Sprache rausrücken?", beschwerte sich Dean aufgebracht. Jedes Thema, mit Ausnahme der Winchester-Beziehungsthematik, war ihm recht. Je lauter er davon ablenken konnte, desto besser. Als Sam ihm erzählte, wo sie sich mit ihm treffen sollten, sagte er: „Ash hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."

Ash war die Nacht durchgefahren und hatte den Vorsprung der Winchesters fast aufgeholt. Er machte es wirklich umständlich. Als Dämon hätte er in einem Augenzwinkern in Cleveland sein können, stattdessen fuhr er die Strecke mit seinem Auto. Ash lebte schon zu lange unter Menschen. Seine Chancen, Lilith in die Hölle zu schicken, waren nicht besonders groß. Sie war mächtiger als er und Ash war schlicht gesagt aus der Übung.

Mit Sam und Dean und vor allem dem Colt erhöhten sich seine Chancen, seinen Teil des Deals mit dem Teufel zu erfüllen. Ash dachte lieber nicht daran, was passieren würde, wenn er versagte. Er hatte viel zu schnell unbedacht eingeschlagen.

Ash fragte sich, was der Teufel bezweckte. Er hatte zwar die Gerüchte über Sam gehört, glaubte aber nicht wirklich daran.

Gretchen hatte ein paar Mal auf seinem Handy angerufen, aber Ash hatte sie ignoriert. Sie hatte Flüche auf seiner Mailbox hinterlassen, nur um ihn kurz darauf traurig zu ermahnen, dass er ja zurückkommen solle. Die Nachricht hatte ihm fast das Herz gebrochen.

Ash hatte sich schon zu sehr an sein jetziges Leben gewöhnt. Er war noch nie ein besonders dämonischer Dämon gewesen, eher jemand, der sich nahm, was ihm gefiel. Und auf Erden gefiel es ihm wesentlich besser als in der Hölle.

Eigentlich hätte er Miles' Körper schon während des Feuers im Roadhouse verlassen sollen. Stattdessen hatte ein brennender Balken ihn niedergestreckt. Was machte ein Dämon, wenn er sich gefangen in einem Körper im Koma wiederfindet? Nun, Ash hatte viel Zeit, mit Miles' Seele zu kommunizieren. Irgendwann würde Miles seinen Körper zurückeroberten. Das fühlte Ash. Wenn Gretchen nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er längst das Weite gesucht.

Ash war vor den Winchesters am Treffpunkt. Fluchend marschierte Dean über das Gelände, ein ehemaliger Acker. Er konnte Ash nirgends entdecken. Also zückte er sein Handy, um Ash anzurufen. Der hatte die beiden Brüder jedoch schon entdeckt und winkte ihnen wild. „Ein Corn Festival?", fragte Dean, als sich die Brüder Ash näherten. Ihr Freund saß auf einem der Bänke mit Tisch am Rande des Festivals und knabberte an einem Maiskolben. Die Brüder setzten sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Gegrillter Mais?" Ash bot seinen Maiskolben an. „Es gibt auch Bier."

Dean griff sich den Pappbecher und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Als er das Bier absetzte, hatte er einen Schnurrschaumbart. „Wieso mussten wir uns hier treffen?" Von dem ersten Bier auf den Geschmack gekommen sah er sich nach einem Stand um. Überall wirbelten Familien herum. Auf einer Bühne spielte laut eine abgefahrene Jazzband. Kinder liefen mit Luftballons und Zuckerwatte oder Maiskolben durch die Gegend.

„Ich mag Corn Festivals. Ein letzter Snack vor dem Showdown."

„Wie viel Bier hattest du schon?", fragte Sam besorgt.

„Zwei, drei." Der Dämon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vier, fünf."

„Wunderbar", nuschelte Dean.

„Alles klar?", fragte Ash, der die merkwürdige Stimmung zwischen den Brüdern spürte. Sie hatten sich absichtlich mit etwas Abstand nebeneinander gesetzt. Dean hing betont am äußeren Rand. Vor Ash wollten sie zumindest so tun, als sei alles wie immer.

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, sicher. Alles bestens."

„Was erwartest du? Unser toller Plan ist ein Gespräch mit einer dämonischen Schlampe namens Lilith", schnauzte Dean ihn fahrig an. „Sorry. Ich bin ein wenig unter Storm."

„Yeah", stimmte Ash zu. Er war nicht minder nervös. „Okay, hört zu. Ich habe einen Plan. Ich kille Lilith. Mit ihrem Tod ist Deans Vertrag nichtig. Da ich sie umbringe, begeht ihr keinen Vertragsbruch. Warum bin ich nicht früher draufgekommen? Ich bin genial."

„Cool", begeisterte sich Dean.

„Klingt gut..." Sam nickte vorsichtig. Das war zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

„Das einzige, was ich dafür brauche, ist der Colt. Und eure Hilfe als Ablenkung, damit Lilith nicht sofort merkt, was abgeht." Ash hatte sich vertraulich zu den beiden über den Tisch gebeugt. Man konnte seine Fahne riechen.

„Hallo, ihr Süßen, habt ihr mit schon vermisst?" Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten, war Ruby an ihrem Tisch aufgetaucht. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch schon einen neuen Freund gesucht." Sie sah zu Ash hinüber.

Ash wusste augenblicklich, dass sie ein Dämon war wie auch umgekehrt. Er musterte sie.

„Womit haben wir das verdient?", ächzte Dean genervt.

„Oh, er hat euch nicht alles erzählt, hat er?" Ruby schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf.

Ash war langsam aufgestanden und bewegte sich vom Tisch weg. „Keine Szene, Süße."

„Nenn mich nicht Süße." Mit einer Handbewegung von Ruby flog Ash durch die Luft. Er landete hinter der Bühne. Ein paar drehten sich nach ihnen um, aber da der Dämon sich nicht gegen sie wehrte, war nichts zu sehen.

Dean hatte seine Waffe gezogen und bedrohte Ruby damit unauffällig. „Was soll der Scheiß!"

Die Dämonin ging unbeirrt zu Ash. Sie zwang ihn mit ihrer Kraft hoch und drückte ihn gegen die Zeltwand, bis er seine dämonisch schwarzen Augen zeigte. „Und ihr wolltet ihm wirklich den Colt anvertrauen?" Ruby sah ihre Jungs an. „Er hat sich mit dem Teufel höchstpersönlich getroffen..."

„Warum sind Dämonen – mal abgesehen von mir – so nervtötend?", seufzte Ash.

„Ash!", Sam wollte ihm noch zu Hilfe kommen, hielt aber sofort inne, als er Ashs schwarze Augen sah. Aber Ash kam sowieso ohne ihn zurecht. Er hatte seine Dämonenkräfte schon lange nicht mehr genutzt, es war ungewohnt und irgendwie befremdlich, sie wieder zuzulassen, aber sie waren da. Mit Wucht schleuderte er Ruby von sich, sie krachte in die gegenüberliegende Zeltwand. Sofort hielten ein paar Passanten inne, blickten um die Ecke, kamen näher. Und schon waren zwei Security-Männer in blauen Hemden und Hosen da.

„Weg hier", zischte Dean und packte Sam an der Jacke.

„Aber was ist mit…", warf Sam ein, ließ sich aber mitziehen. Dean hatte recht. Viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ist egal! Er kann ja anrufen!" Dean zog Sam mit sich fort.

Sam drehte sich noch ein paar Mal um, konnte aber weder Ash noch Ruby erkennen, die beiden waren mittlerweile von einer kleinen Menschenmenge umringt. Er gab auf und folgte Dean mit schnellen Schritten.

Im ersten Moment wollte sich Ash auf sein Gegenüber stürzen und auch die Dämonin wirkte, als sei sie bereit für einen Zweikampf. Aber dann nahmen beide die Menschen um sich herum wahr. Ash straffte sich, ging auf Ruby zu und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Tut mir leid, Schatz", er nuschelte, als wäre er betrunken. Die Menschen und die Security-Männer waren Ruby nun wirklich egal, aber sie wollte ebenfalls keinen Aufruhr. Sie wusste, dass das FBI in der Gegend war und außerdem hatte sie Pläne.

Sie gab ihrem Gesicht einen wirren Ausdruck. „Kein Problem", sie schlug ein und ließ sich von Ash auf die Beine helfen.

„Gibt es Probleme?", fragte einer der Security-Männer. Ruby grinste so dämlich, wie sie nur konnte und nickte. Ash nuschelte irgendwas Unverständliches.

„Sie sollten nach Hause gehen", sagte der andere der beiden Securitys und schon wandten sie sich zum Gehen. Auch die Menge zerstreute sich ebenso rasch wie sie zusammengefunden hatte und so waren Ruby und Ash nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder alleine zwischen den Zeltwänden. Sofort rückten sie auseinander.

Ruby funkelte Ash wütend an. „Du Idiot!"

„Wer hat denn hier einen Aufstand verursacht?", Ash war nicht minder verärgert. Aber nicht nur der Ärger brodelte in seinem Innern, sondern auch seine dunkle Seite. Er hatte sie solange nicht mehr genutzt, hatte den Dämon so tief im Inneren seines Körpers vergraben, dass er vergessen hatte, wie mächtig es sich anfühlte. Unwillkürlich seufzte er tief.

„Was willst du von den Brüdern?", fragte die Blonde mit scharfer Stimme.

„Auf jeden Fall will ich sie nicht töten."

„Ich auch nicht."

Ash hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. „Wer's glaubt…"

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, schlenderten scheinbar ziellos über das Fest. Keiner wollte den anderen ziehen lassen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Ash die Dämonin. Sie sah gut aus, das musste er zugeben. Aber er wusste, dass man Dämonen nicht trauen durfte. Niemals. Sie blieb jetzt stehen, hatte offensichtlich einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Ich bin Ruby. Und ich arbeite schon seit längerem immer mal wieder mit den Brüdern zusammen. Das ist okay. Ich bin okay."

Sie sah ihn offen und ehrlich an. Doch glaubte er kein Wort. Sie log, das lag in ihrer Natur. Menschen würden in diesem Moment auf sie hereinfallen. Aber er nicht. Aber ziehen lassen würde er sie ganz sicher nicht, denn sie war offensichtlich in der Lage die Winchesters aufzuspüren. Das konnte nicht einmal der Teufel. Er musste wissen, wie sie das machte.

„Gut. Ich bin Ash. Ich bin mit den Brüdern befreundet."

„Dann weißt du, dass sie Lilith suchen?" Das wusste sie also. „Lilith ist gefährlich. Wir müssen den beiden helfen."

Ihnen helfen! Ash konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was Ruby da sagte. Es war einfach lächerlich. Vermutlich dachte sie genau das Gleiche über ihn. Irgendwie herrschte also Gleichstand. Zumindest was die Sache betraf.

„Dann sollten wir die beiden suchen…"

Ruby nickte. „Ich kann sie nur finden, wenn sie anhalten. Solange sie sich bewegen funktioniert es nicht."

„Wie machst du das? Sie haben doch diese Tattoos…?"

Die Dämonin lächelte überheblich. „Du scheinst mir nicht besonders schlau zu sein…"

Ash biss sich auf die Zunge, um nichts zu erwidern. Ruby zu verärgern, würde sicherlich nichts bringen. Er konnte es nicht wagen, dass sie sich ohne ihn zu den Brüdern verkrümelte.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin ja nicht blöd. Damit ich ganz nah an die Winchesters herankomme, habe ich etwas gekennzeichnet, was sie immer bei sich haben. Das finde ich."

Sie war wirklich clever. Und sie würde ihm ganz sicher nicht sagen, was sie gekennzeichnet hatte. Ihm blieb also tatsächlich nichts anderes übrig, als an ihr dran zu bleiben. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Gar nicht. Sie sind in Bewegung. Wir müssen warten, bis sie anhalten. Aber bis dahin…", sie grinste, „sollten wir uns auf dem Fest ein wenig amüsieren."

„Wie das denn?"

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn fassungslos an. „Hey! Du bist ein Dämon! Du wirst dir doch irgendwie die Zeit vertreiben können!" Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und stürzte sich in den Trubel. Ash blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr nachzueilen.

Währenddessen waren Sam und Dean aufgebrochen**. **Sam hatte darauf bestanden. Er nahm Pams Warnung ernst und war sich sicher, dass das FBI dafür sorgen würde, dass gerade auf solchen Festen Polizei und Security bestens informiert waren. Immerhin ließ er sich von Dean dazu überreden nicht mehr allzu lange zu fahren und so hielten sie an einem Motel in einem Vorort von Columbus.

Dean parkte den Impala hinter dem Gebäude und Sam organisierte währenddessen das Zimmer. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, nach einem Doppelbett zu fragen und warf sich kurz darauf probeweise auf die Matratze. Sie war hart, aber nicht zu hart. Eine gute Qualität, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Er würde sicher nicht nur gut schlafen auf dieser Matratze…. Sam grinste bei dem Gedanken. Wo blieb Dean? Er sollte schon längst wieder zurück sein. Sam stand auf und ging vor die Tür, lief um das Motel herum. Der Impala parkte ordnungsgemäß in Reihe mit einigen anderen Autos. Ein paar Jugendliche bestaunten den Wagen.

„Habt ihr den Fahrer gesehen?", fragte Sam in die kleine Gruppe. Ein paar schüttelten die Köpfe, aber einer sagte, dass er gesehen habe, wie Dean über die Feuerleiter aufs Dach geklettert sei. Sam wurde unruhig, hoffentlich war alles in Ordnung. Er trabte mit schnellen Schritten zur Feuerleiter und kletterte sie ebenfalls empor. Sein Bruder war tatsächlich auf dem flachen Dach. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Brüstung und blickte hinaus in die aufkommende Nacht. Die Lichter der Vorstadt traten immer deutlich hervor, begannen zu funkeln wie Sterne auf der Erde. Dean musste Sam auf der klapprigen Leiter gehört haben, reagierte aber nicht. Sam ging zu ihm hin und lehnte sich ebenfalls an die Brüstung. „Was ist los, Dean?"

„Warum?", fragte Dean, ohne Sam anzusehen, aber Sam wusste, was sein Bruder meinte. Er hatte eine Antwort, aber ob sie seinem Bruder genügen würde, wusste er nicht. Wie sein Bruder blickte er in die aufkommende Nacht.

„Wir haben Mum und Dad verloren. Und Jess…", begann Sam. „Wir konnten so viele nicht retten. Vielleicht ist es passiert, weil wir wissen, dass wir niemanden mit hineinziehen dürfen. Es ist zu gefährlich. Wir sind auf uns allein gestellt. Wir haben nur noch uns."

„Es war also unausweichlich?"

Sam zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vielleicht ist es einfach passiert. Manche Dinge passieren eben einfach."

Dean stieß sich von der Brüstung ab, wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. Vielleicht war die Antwort eine Mischung aus beidem. Vielleicht sollte es auch gar keine Antwort geben, vielleicht musste er die Dinge einfach so akzeptieren, wie sie jetzt nun mal waren. Sam hatte sich ebenfalls zu ihm gedreht. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen streiften sein Gesicht, er musste blinzeln. Seine braunen Haare, die Dean so mochte, hingen ihm fransig in die Stirn. Wie am Morgen konnte Dean nicht anders, hob die Hand, streckte sich ein wenig und strich seinem Bruder die Haare aus der Stirn. Sam zitterte unmerklich bei der Berührung, schloss die Augen, um das Gefühl zu intensivieren.

„Es ist wundervoll", murmelte er.

Dean antwortete nicht. Aber er packte Sam plötzlich mit beiden Händen fest im Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran. Begierig drückte er seine Lippen auf den Mund seines Bruders. Sam erwiderte den Kuss zuerst überrascht, dann mit der gleichen Begierde. Sams Arme schlossen sich um Dean, seine Finger krallten sich in seine Jacke. Deans Finger hakten sich in den Bund von Sams Jeans, zogen ihn noch enger heran. Deutlich spürten sie beide die Erregung des anderen, während die Dunkelheit sie nun vollends einhüllte. Dean entwich ein Stöhnen in Sams Mund.

„Hey, auseinander!"

Das war Ruby. Erschrocken stieß Dean Sam von sich. Die Dämonin war gerade die Leiter nach oben geklettert und kam jetzt über das Dach auf sie zu. Dean hoffte, dass die Dunkelheit seinen knallroten Kopf nicht preisgab.

„Ihr seid auf der Jagd nach Lilith und habt Zeit rumzuknutschen? Mal ganz abgesehen von dem FBI und dem abgebrochenen Bleistift, der auf dem Fest aufgetaucht ist."

„Ash ist unser Freund." Dean konnte nicht anders, er musste ihn verteidigen, obwohl er nicht mehr wusste, was oder wer Ash wirklich war.

„Vertraut ihr nicht!" Das war jetzt Ash, der jetzt ebenfalls über die Leiter aufs Dach kletterte. Er keuchte schwer, als hätte er einen anstrengenden Lauf hinter sich. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten hatte er sich wieder an einen anderen Ort geblinzelt.

„Verdammt, ist mir schlecht", schnaufte er. „Wegen dir hab ich den Pussy Wagon stehen lassen!", blaffte er dann die Dämonin an, als er auf deren Höhe war.

Ruby verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Errgh, was ist das?"

„Hört auf!" Sam stellte sich zwischen die beiden. „Wir haben andere Probleme! Das wisst ihr beide!"

„Schafft sie fort, dann haben wir eines weniger!", knurrte Ash und kassierte einen giftigen Blick von Ruby.

„Geschwisterliebe, oder wie?", sagte die Dämonin mit ironischer Stimmlage. Sie erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Dean, den sie zwar nicht sehen, sehr wohl aber spüren konnte.

„Ihr sollt aufhören!", Sam wurde jetzt lauter und Dean wünschte sich plötzlich, den Colt in der Hand zu haben. Nur zur Sicherheit. Wer weiß, was passieren würde, wenn einer der beiden wirklich ausrasten würde? Aber der Colt lagerte versteckt im Impala.

„Schon gut", Ash hob besänftigend die Hände.

„Wer bist du wirklich, Ash?", Sam runzelte fragend die Stirn.

Ash überlegte einen Moment, entschied sich für die kurze Version. „Ich bin genau der, der ich immer war. Euer Freund. Der Dämon hat schon lange keine Macht mehr über mich."

„So wie du dich anstellst, scheint es wirklich so", höhnte Ruby verächtlich.

„Ich geb's auf!", seufzte Sam. „Dean, wir gehen. Sollen sich die beiden doch die Köpfe einschlagen!"

Sam steuerte tatsächlich auf die Leiter zu. Dean folgte. Er grinste innerlich, denn er wusste, dass das die einzige Methode war, die beiden Dämonen ruhigzustellen. Dämonen hüten war garantiert schwerer, als das Aufpassen auf den berühmten Sack Flöhe.

„Schon gut!", hörten sie tatsächlich Ruby rufen. Die Brüder drehten sich um.

„Gut, dann will ich jetzt wissen, was ihr hier wollt." Sam blickte von Ash zu Ruby und zurück.

„Euch helfen natürlich", sagte Ash. Es klang ehrlich. Aber Sam wusste, dass Dämonen ausgesprochen gut lügen konnten. Ganze Welten konnten sie ohne zu Zucken mit Worten erschaffen. Welten, die so schnell zusammenbrachen, wie sie geschaffen wurden und nichts als Schmerz und Tod hinterließen. „Glaubt Ruby kein Wort. Sie will euch nicht helfen!"

„Lügner!", fauchte sie. „Wer hat sich denn an die beiden rangemacht, ohne sich zu erkennen zu geben? Bei mir wussten sie von Anfang an, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Hattest du je vor, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

„Und genau deshalb verschwindet ihr beide!" Dean verschränkte ablehnend die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir kommen alleine zurecht."

„Nein. Wir brauchen sie vielleicht!"

„Was? Sam! Das sind Dämonen!"

„Genau. Und Lilith ist auch eine Dämonin. Und zwar eine sehr mächtige. Wir müssen jede nur erdenklich Hilfe annehmen!" Eindringlich sah Sam seinen Bruder an.

„Wir wissen nicht, was sie vorhaben! Was, wenn sie uns in den Rücken fallen?"

„Das können sie auch so. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe und haben sie so im Auge..." „Hallo", Ruby winkte, „wir sind noch da und können euch hören!"

Dean rollte mit den Augen, zuckte die Schultern. Ein Zeichen, dass er Sam, wenn auch unwillig, zustimmte.

„Dann sind wir jetzt also ein Team?", fragte Ash, der Deans Mimik richtig deutete.

„Notgedrungen.. ja. Macht keinen Scheiß, sonst sorg ich persönlich für ein One Way Ticket in die Hölle", nickte Dean drohend.

Ruby streckte den Brüdern die Hand hin, aber sie schlugen nicht ein. Beide wussten, dass man niemals mit einem Dämon einen Pakt per Handschlag schließen sollte. Viel zu gefährlich.

„Dann sind wir jetzt ein Team", bestätigte auch Sam. „Dann mal Vorschläge, wie wir an Lilith rankommen."

„Fragt doch euren neuen Dämonenfreund", wandte Ruby spitzfindig ein.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir für den Anfang vom Dach runtergehen?", stichelte Ash zurück.

Sam und Dean gingen zuerst hinunter. Ash folgte ihnen. Ihm war beim Runterklettern immer noch leicht schlecht. Ruby mahnte ihn, er solle ihr nicht so ungeniert auf den Po glotzen. Dean holte den Colt aus dem Wagen. Zusammen marschierten sie alle in das Motelzimmer. Ruby konnte sich einen Kommentar zum Doppelbett nicht sparen, aber keiner biss an.

„Zurück zum Plan", sagte Sam.

„Wir rufen Lilith", antwortete Ash. „Jetzt, wo wir wissen, dass sie es ist, bestellen wir sie einfach her." Er schnippte mit den Fingern.

„So einfach?" Dean betrachtete den Dämon mit Skepsis. Bis gestern hätte er vermutlich Ash noch sein Leben anvertraut, jetzt war er nicht mehr davon überzeugt. Nicht dass er Ash für einen besonders guten Kämpfer hielt, aber er hatte ihn bisher als sicheren Bestandteil ihrer - seiner und Sams Seite - angesehen.

„Ja, das ist der einfache Teil." Ash ließ sich nicht durch Deans Ton irritieren. „Ihr könnt sie nicht töten, weil das Vertragsbruch wäre. Entweder übernimmt eure blonde Schnecke den Job oder meine Wenigkeit." Ash sah die Dämonin anzüglich an. Dass Ruby mit von der Partie war, machte die Sache nicht einfacher. Hätte sie ihn nicht als Dämon enttarnt, würden die Brüder ihm den Colt problemlos auf dem Silbertablett servieren.

Ruby beäugte ihn abfällig. „Behalte deine schmutzigen Gedanken für dich."

„Ich würde keinem der beiden den Rücken zuwenden. Da können wir den Colt doch gleich Bela in den Rachen schieben", meinte Dean zu seinem Bruder. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe euch gesagt, er hat den Teufel getroffen und ihr überlegt ernsthaft, ihm den Colt zu überlassen!" Die blonde Frau schaute ihn Sams Richtung. „Wahrscheinlich hat er eure Ärsche längst verkauft!"

„Fragt sie doch mal, was für sie dabei rausspringt", warf Ash den Ball zurück. „Sie hilft euch aus purer Herzensgüte?"

„Ich hätte Lilith schon vor Wochen getötet, hättet ihr nicht den Colt zwischenzeitlich an Bela verloren! Sie sieht in Sam einen Rivalen und sie wird nicht eher aufhören, ihn zu jagen, bis er aus dem Weg geräumt ist. Und mit ‚aus dem Weg geräumt' meine ich mausetot!" Ruby stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Ich bin Sams Fangirl. Was ist deine Ausrede?"

Ash sah sie schnippisch an.

„Yeah, was für einen Pakt hast du mit dem Teufel geschlossen?", mischte sich Dean ein.

„Okay, fein!", brüllte Ash aufgekratzt. „Er hat mir zugesagt, dass ich ein Mensch werde, wenn ich Lilith in die Hölle schicke."

Dean schnaubte. „Richtig, du bist Pinocchio: ‚_Ich will ein richtiger Junge werden_.' Wer soll den Mist glauben?"

„Ich tue das wegen Gretchen. Ich liebe sie", verteidigte sich Ash.

„Hat man das schon gehört?" Ruby rollte mit den Augen.

Alle redeten wild aufeinander ein. Die Situation begann langsam zu eskalieren, da durchschnitt Sam die Luft. „Schluss, alle! Haltet die Klappe! Dean, gib Ash den Colt, ich glaube ihm."

„Aber-"

Sam hob den Zeigefinger. „Wir müssen das Risiko eingehen. Und jetzt gib ihm den verdammten Colt. Ruby hat ihr Messer." Sam hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sich Dämonen verlieben können, aber was wusste er schon über Ash. Er glaubte dem Dämon tatsächlich. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler. Er hatte Ash mit Gretchen erleben dürfen. Das war echt. Wenn nicht, waren die beiden, Ash und Gretchen, grandiose Schauspieler. Oder beide Dämonen. Aber das war zu abgehoben, zu unwahrscheinlich. Gretchens Eltern hätten sicher etwas gemerkt.

Widerwillig reichte Dean die Waffe weiter. Ihnen blieb auch kaum eine andere Wahl. Danach besprachen sie, wie sie vorgehen wollten.

Zur gleichen Zeit fuhr Agent Henriksen durch Columbus. Er hatte die Aufnahmen von der Tankstelle an diverse Polizeistationen gefaxt. Zum Glück war er so clever gewesen und hatte die Aktion auch auf die Staaten um Indiana ausgeweitet. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er einen Tipp von einem Deputy auf einem Corn Festival bekommen. Die Jungs überraschten ihn doch immer wieder. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, die Nummernschilder auszutauschen.

Henriksen hatte seine Männer auf alle verfügbaren Wagen verteilt. Sie sollten alle Motels und Hotels nach den Brüdern absuchen. Irgendwo mussten sie sich verstecken.

Er selbst hatte sich die nahe liegendste Strecke ausgesucht. Zwei Motels hatte der FBI-Agent bereits erfolglos abgeklappert. Als er auf den Parkplatz des dritten fuhr, entdeckte er dort den Impala. Der Wagen war unverkennbar. Irgendjemand hätte Dean Winchester den Hinweis geben sollen, sich einen unauffälligeren Wagen zu besorgen.

Der Schwarze eilte zur Rezeption, nachdem er seine Kollegen über Funk benachrichtigt hatte. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie sich das Funkgerät im Wagen selbstständig machte und laut knisternd Störungen von sich gab.

Im Motelzimmer beschwor Ash das Dämonenmädchen. Sam konnte seine Stimme deutlich hören. Auf den Boden hatten sie einen Kreis mit übernatürlichen Zeichen und Lilith' Symbol gesprüht. Er und Dean hatten sich für das Überraschungsmoment im Bad versteckt. Durch ihre Tattoos würde Lilith sie nicht sofort bemerken. Dean hockte auf dem Rand der Badewanne, während Sam am Türspalt stand und die Dämonen beobachtete. Beide zeigten ihre pechschwarzen Augen.

Unruhig sprang Dean vom Rand auf und tigerte hin und her. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir mein Leben in die Hände von zwei Dämonen gegeben haben."

„Du meinst wohl unser beider Leben. Besser zwei Dämonen auf der Erde als wer weiß wie viele in der Hölle. Sie sind auf unserer Seite."

„Angeblich...", knurrte Dean.

„Und wenn sie andere Motive haben, scheiß drauf! Sie töten Lilith und damit bist du aus dem Schneider." Sam fasste ihn bei den Oberarmen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Mehr will ich doch gar nicht."

Dean schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Er konnte nicht antworten, obwohl ihm eine smarte Erwiderung auf der Zunge lag. Vielleicht war es schon heute Nacht zu Ende... Wenn Lilith mächtiger war als sie alle zusammen. Sollte irgendetwas schief gehen und Sam sterben – noch einmal sterben – er würde es nicht ertragen.

Dean küsste ihn auf seine weichen Lippen, bevor er Sam mit seinen Armen umschlang und ihn fest an sich drückte. „Sag nichts, ich weiß, das ist Chick Flick Gebiet...", flüsterte er an Sams Ohr. „Aber ich... liebe dich."

„Dean", hauchte Sam.

Nebenan braute sich ein Sturm zusammen. Die aufgestellten Kerzen flackerten unruhig. Der Fernseher war angesprungen. Er gab zischende und knackende Geräusche von sich. Schnee kriselte über den Bildschirm. Ash ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Stattdessen wurde seine Stimme lauter gegen den Lärm.

Als er die Beschwörung zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war es plötzlich ganz still. Dean und Sam hielten atemlos hinter der Tür ihre Schrotflinten bereit, während Ruby und Ash mit ihren Augen in alle Richtungen den Raum nach ihr absuchen. Natürlich materialisierte sich Lilith dort, wo niemand hinschaute.

Ash drehte sich augenblicklich zu ihr um, als er ihre Präsenz spürte. Das kleine Mädchen, mit dem schneeweißen Sonntagskleid und den akkurat geglätteten Haaren, schockierte ihn. Ja, er wusste, dass sie am liebsten als süßes Mädchen auftrat, dennoch zögerte er.

Ruby hielt sich vornehm beobachtend zurück.

Lilith sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Er hatte den Colt auf sie gerichtet. Sein Zögern belustigte sie. „Ashford, das ist mal eine Überraschung."

Ihre Stimme jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Ash", erwiderte der Dämon. Ihre eisigen Worte hatten ihr Schicksal besiegelt. Das war kein Kind, sondern ein bösartiger Dämon. Er schoss auf sie.

Lilith sah an sich herunter. In ihrem Kleid war ein Loch, dessen Ränder sich rot färbten. Helle Blitze zuckten über ihren Körper. Sie schaute irritiert ein letztes Mal zu ihrem Mörder, bevor sie getroffen zu Boden sackte.

Ash konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie der letzte Mensch hieß, den er umgebracht hatte, doch das Gefühl war immer das gleiche. Die Macht über Leben und Tod, seine dämonischen Kräfte – all das war präsent.

Ruby stürzte sich auf das Mädchen. Für einen Unwissenden mochte es so aussehen, als wolle sie es mit Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung retten, doch die Wahrheit war, dass sie es auf die Verträge abgesehen hatte. Wenn sie sie erst hatte, stieg sie auf der Leiter in der Dämonenhierarchie auf und sie wurde gleichzeitig Sams Rivalin los. Dean interessierte sie dabei nur geringfügig. Solange er auf der Erde war, war seine Gegenwart unumgänglich. Ruby hatte sicher nicht vor, nachdem sie die Verträge besaß, Dean von seinem zu befreien. Erst Sams Verzweiflung würde ihn endgültig in ihre Arme treiben.

Als Henriksen den Schuss hörte, rannte er los. Er riss die Motelzimmertür auf und sah Ash, der automatisch mit dem Colt auf ihn zielte. „FBI! Waffe fallen lassen!", brüllte der Schwarze. Ash zuckte. Er brauchte eine Sekunde zu lange, um sich zu entscheiden, ihn zu töten. Der FBI-Agent schoss ohne zu zögern auf seinen Gegner.

Zeitgleich stieg eine schwarze Rauchwolke von Lilith auf. Ruby zischte einen Fluch.

Dean schlug den überraschten FBI-Agenten nieder, während Sam zu Ash eilte. Es war schon zu spät. Ash öffnete den Mund und der Dämon verließ in Rauchschwaden den toten Körper. Sam fühlte den Puls am Hals, aber er konnte nichts feststellen. Der Körper war tot, das Band-T-Shirt dunkelrot durch das Blut aus der Bauchwunde getränkt. Miles/Ash, der Mann und der Dämon, waren dahin und Sam war nicht sicher, ob er seinen Freund betrauerte oder den Dämon. Er schloss seine Augenlider mit einer Bewegung seiner Finger.

„Fuck, fuck. Wir müssen hier weg!", rief Dean. Es sah aus wie ein unbeschreibliches Gemetzel. Zwei Menschen, darunter ein Kind, lagen tot in ihrem Motelzimmer. Dean hastete zur Tür und hielt nach weiteren FBI-Agenten Ausschau. Es war jedoch niemand zu sehen.

Sam schnappte sich den Colt und steckte ihn in seinen Hosenbund. Er raffte seinen und Deans Rucksack und folgte seinem Bruder. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück, ob er nichts vergessen hatte, zog Sam die Tür mit einem Knall zu. Sollte das FBI erst mal nach ihrem Zimmer suchen. Ruby hatte sich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Haben wir es geschafft?", fragte Dean, als sie im Impala saßen. Er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr in einer rasanten Kurve aus der Parklücke, nur, um vorwärts einmal mehr zu beschleunigen. Von einem hupenden Auto bedacht, fädelten sie sich in den Verkehr ein.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir leben beide noch." Sams Herz schlug wie irrsinnig in seiner Brust.

„Keine seltsamen Schmerzen, Beklemmungen?", fragte Dean. Er selbst fühlte sich gut. Seine Hand zuckte zu Sam als wolle er dessen Oberkörper abtasten.

„Ich bin okay", Sam packte Deans Hand und drückte sie zärtlich, aber bestimmt zurück. Sein Pulsschlag hatte sich wieder beruhigt. „Wir haben es geschafft. Einfach nur geschafft."

Ein gewisses Gefühl der Befreiung stellte sich tatsächlich ein, während sie schweigend durch die Nacht rasten. Ashs Wandlung, sein vermutlicher Tod trübte jegliches Hochgefühl. Unbewusst hatte Dean den Rückweg ausgewählt. Den Rückweg zu Pams und Harrys Farm.

„Wir sollten Gretchen irgendwie sagen, dass Ash… Miles nicht mehr lebt…", sagte Sam als er sich des eingeschlagenen Weges bewusst wurde.

Dean nickte zögernd. „Und was sollen wir sagen?"

Sam zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dass er es nicht geschafft hat. Harrys Vater war Jäger, sie werden schon irgendwie verstehen. Wir müssen ja nicht sagen, dass er ein Dämon war oder ist. Oder wie auch immer."

Sie schwiegen. Hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Ash war ein guter Freund gewesen. Ein Freund, dem sie bedingungslos vertraut hatten. Und der sich jetzt als Dämon herausgestellt hatte. War es doch so, dass es gute und böse Dämonen gab? Gab es wirklich Unterschiede? Oder hatte Ash irgendwas anderes im Sinn gehabt und sie waren daher kein Ziel für ihn gewesen. Aber wieso hatte er ihnen dann so bereitwillig geholfen? Mehr als einmal. Es würde keine Antwort geben und so zwang sich Sam diese Gedanken abzubrechen. Ash würde ein Rätsel bleiben. Dann wenigstens ein Rätsel, dass auch seine guten Seiten hatte.

„Auch wenn wir niemanden mehr tiefer mit in unsere Angelegenheiten hineinziehen sollten, so sind wir doch auf Freunde angewiesen", sagte Sam irgendwann, nachdem er seine Überlegungen in eine andere Richtung, in diese Richtung, gezwungen hatte. Pam und Harry waren Freunde. Sie hatten Dean versorgt und auch wenn sie sich dadurch nicht akut in dämonische Gefahr begeben hatten, so waren sie doch mit hineingerutscht und hatten gegenüber dem FBI gelogen.

„Schätze, du hast recht…", antwortete Dean, der wohl einen ähnlichen Gedankengang verfolgt hatte.

Sie machten keine Pause, wechselten sich aber beim Fahren ab. Als sie die Farm erreichten, graute der Morgen. Langsam bog Dean auf den holperigen Sandweg ab, der zu dem großen Wohngebäude führte. Eine Staubwolke genau entgegengesetzt verriet, dass Harry schon zu den Feldern unterwegs war. Pams alter Truck stand aber noch vor der Tür. Dean bremste und hielt daneben an. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass sie erst vor kurzem die Farm verlassen hatten, den Brüdern kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Kein Vertrag mehr", murmelte Dean als sie die Verandastufen hinaufstiegen.

Sam nickte: „Nein, kein Vertrag mehr. Sollte es sich anders anfühlen?"

„Keine Ahnung… Pam?", Dean klopfte an den Türrahmen und öffnete das Fliegengitter, dann die Tür.

„Ja?", Pam lugte vom Esszimmer aus in den Flur. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie die Brüder erkannte. „Sam! Dean! Ist das schön, euch zu wiederzusehen!" Pams gute Laune überraschte, vor allem als Gretchen hinter ihr auftauchte und ebenfalls über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Sie hielt einen Kuchenschaber in der Hand, offensichtlich hatte sie gerade einen Kuchenteig angerührt. Sam und Dean blickten sich erstaunt an.

„Miles hat uns schon erzählt, dass ihr Erfolg hattet."

Jetzt blickten sich Sam und Dean wirklich erstaunt an, sie schritten durch den schmalen Flur, der nach kurzer Distanz in das große Ess- und das angrenzende Wohnzimmer mündete. Pam umarmte sie beide nacheinander, drückte sie an sich, als wären sie Familienmitglieder. Und ihm Hintergrund stand Ash. Sie erkannten ihn nicht, rein optisch. Er sah völlig anders aus. War jetzt ein großer athletisch wirkender Mann. Und doch wussten sie, dass es sich um Ash handelte. Bevor auch nur einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, hob Ash besänftigend die Hände. „Ich erkläre es euch!"

„Ja, das ist auch dringend nötig", erwiderte Dean scharf.

Pam und Gretchen entschuldigten sich, sie mussten ohnehin zurück zum Kuchen. „Zum Kaffee, später, nach dem Mittagessen", zwinkerte Pam und Dean konnte nicht anders, er lächelte zurück. Sie würden auf jeden Fall bis nach dem Kaffee bleiben, entschied er im Stillen. Egal, was es mit Ash auf sich hatte.

Ash räusperte sich. „Es ist tatsächlich so, dass sich manche Dämonen an das Menschsein erinnern können… nur sehr wenige. Aber es kommt vor. Ich war ein guter Mensch, wenn ich es mal so nennen darf. Ich habe studiert, meine Eltern waren zwar nicht reich, aber vermögend, ich hatte sowas wie eine Freundin…"

„Wann war das?", hakte Sam nach.

„Vor über zweihundert Jahren", Ash lächelte schwach bei dem Gedanken an sein früheres Leben. „Wie ich ein Dämon wurde, möchte ich jetzt nicht weiter ausführen, aber ich wollte immer nur mein Leben zurück. Und so habe vor langer Zeit einen Deal mit ihm persönlich gemacht und meine Seele erhalten."

„Einen Deal mit _ihm_?"

„Dem Teufel", antwortete Ash auf Sams Frage hin und als er sah, dass in den Gesichtern der Brüder bedenkliche Gewitterwolken aufzogen, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Das war vor langer Zeit. Nichts, was euch jetzt noch interessieren sollte. Vergesst das, okay?"

Keine Reaktion. Ash entschied sich weiterzusprechen. „Ich habe nochmal einen Deal gemacht. Einen Deal, bei dem niemand zu Schaden kam. Im Gegenteil."

„Gibt es solche Deals überhaupt?", Dean und Sam waren nicht überzeugt.

„Ich war ein Dämon. Ich kenne mich aus mit Deals! Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt und bin nun ein Mensch."

Zweifelnde Blicke. Dean kramte in seiner Jackentasche nach einem Fläschchen Weihwasser und spritzte ein wenig von der klaren Flüssigkeit auf Ash. Keine Reaktion. Sam murmelte rasch einige lateinischen Worte, der Beginn eines mächtigen Exorzismus. Wäre Ash ein Dämon, hätte er reagieren müssen. Aber nichts tat sich.

„Und warum das alles?"

Ash verdrehte die Augen. „Seid ihr blind? Ihr seid blind, nicht wahr? Weil ich Gretchen liebe, ihr Idioten!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er die beiden Jungs stehen und verschwand in der Küche.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Dean.

„Keine Ahnung", Sam ging zu dem großen Fenster an der Rückseite des Hauses und blickte hinaus. Die Sonne vergoldete das sandige Anwesen der Farm, ließ die metallischen Farmgeräte, die sauber und ordentlich ein wenig weiter weg neben der Scheune standen, wie Diamanten blitzen. Harry war ein ordnungsliebender Farmer. Es gab kein Durcheinander wie man es von anderen Höfen kannte. Auch Pam verwöhnte den kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus, obwohl sie als Ärztin sicher wenig Zeit hatte. Obst- und Gemüsepflanzen leuchteten in sattem Grün.

„Gretchen scheint ihm zu glauben…"

„Er sieht ja jetzt auch besser aus…", unterbrach Dean seinen Bruder mit Spott in der Stimme, wurde jedoch gleich wieder ernst. „Offensichtlich weiß Gretchen doch mehr als wir geglaubt haben, sonst könnte sie doch nicht einfach so einen neuen Ash akzeptieren…"

Sam schwieg einen Moment: „Dämonen lügen. Vielleicht auch Gretchen. Aber Ash scheint wirklich kein Dämon mehr zu sein und Gretchen… keine Ahnung. Schätze wir müssen Ash einfach glauben. In Zweifel für den Angeklagten", sagte Sam leise, so dass man es in der Küche ganz sicher nicht hören konnte.

„Ja", antwortete Dean. „Freunde und so."

„Genau. Und weißt du noch was?

„Was denn?"

„Ab heute", Sam rückte näher an Dean heran. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten die Hand seines Bruders. „Ab heute gibt es die Brüder Winchester nicht mehr."

Dean runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Ab heute", fuhr Sam fort und packte dabei fest die Hand seines Bruders. „Ab heute, gibt es nur noch Sam und Dean."

**THE END**

**EPILOG**

Der verletzte FBI-Agent war schon längst im Krankenhaus. Verdacht auf Schädel-Hirn-Trauma. Die beiden Leichen waren abtransportiert. Das letzte Auto des Heeres von Polizisten, Leichenbeschauern, FBI-Agenten und Bestattern rollte vom Hof des Motels. Die Rücklichter verblassten rasch in der Nacht. Der dicke Inhaber des Motels betrachtete noch einmal kopfschüttelnd und -kratzend die versiegelte Zimmertür und trabte dann zurück zu seiner Couch, schon lange hatte ihn seine Frau aus dem Ehebett verbannt.

Niemand schien den smarten Herrn mit den grauen Schläfen und dem schicken Anzug zu bemerken. Seine Füße in edlen Designerschuhen glitten geräuschlos über den Boden. Und obwohl er ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut zu sein schien, ging er einfach durch die versiegelte Tür hindurch als wäre sie gar nicht da. Drinnen fehlte das Mondlicht, eine gespenstische Stille hing in dem engen Raum. Aber ihn störte das nicht. Er blickte zu dem großen Blutfleck, den Lilith hinterlassen hatte. Die Umrisse ihres Körpers waren mit weißer Kreide auf dem Teppich festgehalten. Weiter oberhalb ein größerer Umriss, dort war Ashfords Körper gestorben.

Der Teufel, und es handelte sich um niemand Geringeren, ging neben Lilith' Umriss in die Hocke, berührte den Blutfleck. Er konnte genau fühlen was geschehen war und das machte ihn wütend. Er konnte keine Einmischung gebrauchen. Nicht jetzt. Die Dinge hatten sich geändert, es wurde Zeit, die Zügel wieder fester zu fassen. Er stand auf und hob die Hand. Für einen Moment schien sie zu brennen wie eine helle Fackel. Es war ein Ruf, eine Aufforderung an seine Häscher umgehend zu erscheinen. Wie aus dem Nichts heraus öffnete sich ein brennendes Tor. Teilte das kleine Zimmer. Zwei Gestalten in braunen Kutten mit spitzen Mützen traten heraus. Keine Gesichter waren zu erkennen. Keine Hände. Nur die braunen Gewänder waren zu sehen, starr hing der Stoff nach unten, verweigerte jegliches Mitschwingen mit den ohnehin nur minimalen Bewegungen der Gestalten. Die spitzen Mützen verneigten sich vor ihrem Herrn und Meister, warteten gebeugt auf Befehle.

„Lilith hat im Tode die Verträge verloren." Es war kein Laut zu hören. Seine Häscher verstanden den Teufel ohne gesprochenes Wort. „Ruby hat sich eingemischt und meine Pläne dadurch gefährdet. Sucht Ruby, findet Ruby. Tötet sie! Statuiert ein Exempel! Macht allen klar, dass sich die Zeiten geändert haben! Ich dulde keine Alleingänge mehr!" Der Teufel machte eine Pause. „Die Verträge bringt zu mir."

Die Mützen verneigten sich noch tiefer und als der Teufel wieder die Hand hob, öffnete sich wieder das brennende Tor, rückwärtsgehend schlüpften die Häscher hindurch. Das Tor verschwand. Die Dunkelheit hatte das Zimmer wieder im Griff.

„Ashford!", rief der Teufel laut.

Und kurz darauf drang eine schwarze Masse, wie dicker schwarzer Qualm, durch den Lüftungsschacht. Aber der Teufel sah nicht den schwarzen Qualm. Er sah den Dämon. Und auch Ash sah nicht das menschliche Erscheinungsbild des Teufels. Selbst in dämonischer Form war er in der Lage den Teufel in seiner wahren Gestalt zu erkennen. Brennend wie Feuer, kalte rote Augen, mächtige Hörner und Finger wie Klauen. Seine lodernde Erscheinung nahm den ganzen Raum ein, übermächtig, jeden Ausweg versperrend.

„Du hast wirklich gute Arbeit abgeliefert, Ashford", sagte der Teufel und mit jedem Wort quoll Feuer stoßweise aus seinem Mund. Seine Stimme so kalt und hart wie sonst nur der Tod. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Ashford!"

„Dann werde ich jetzt ein Mensch?"

„Ich will dir ein Angebot machen, Ashford!" Der Teufel schien zu lächeln, aber sein Lachen tat weh. Ein Gefühl als würden tausend Messer die Haut verletzen.

„Mir? Ein Angebot? Ich bin am Ziel!" Ash war fest entschlossen, sich nicht noch einmal auf den Teufel einzulassen. Es war zweimal gutgegangen, aber ein drittes Mal sollte man sein Glück nicht herausfordern.

„Lass mich reden, Ashford!"

Ash schwieg. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen?

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, die Dinge haben sich geändert. Krieg steht uns bevor. _Wir_ sammeln unsere Mannen." Ash wusste instinktiv, wen der Teufel mit „wir" meinte. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, welche Dinge genau sich geändert hatten. Aber auf diese Frage würde er keine Antwort erhalten und so schwieg er.

„Sam gehört mir. Ich will seine dunklen Fähigkeiten. Er ist mächtiger als du ahnst, Ashford. Aber er muss sich zu mir bekennen. Freiwillig! Ohne Hintergedanken! Ich vertraue dir, Ashford. Du bist Sams Freund. Du kannst ihn zu mir bringen. Nur du kommst so nahe an ihn heran, wie es nötig ist!"

„Warum wieder ich?"

„Habe ich das nicht gerade eben gesagt, Ashford? Du kommst an ihn heran!"

„Er und Dean stehen sich jetzt näher als je zuvor, das war deutlich zu spüren. Wie soll ich es schaffen, ihn von Dean zu entzweien?"

„Indem du ihm zeigst, welche Kräfte er hat! Du zeigst ihm seine dunkle Seite! Tu es nachts, tu es heimlich! Dean wird beschäftigt sein."

Ash fragte sich, woher er wissen sollte, welche Kräfte Sam eigentlich hatte und wie er ihm diese zeigen sollte. Aber auch das war eine Frage, die der Teufel jetzt sicher nicht beantworten wollte. Das gehörte zu den Dingen, die geklärt werden würden, wenn es soweit war. Aber er würde es nie erfahren, denn noch immer war Ash entschlossen, nicht auf das Angebot einzugehen. Wieso nur wollte er mehr hören?

„Wieso wird Dean beschäftigt sein?"

„_Er_ hat Castiel ausgesandt, so wie ich dich aussenden möchte. Dean gehört nicht zu uns. Castiel war seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr auf der Erde. Es wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, bis Castiel sich Dean begreiflich machen kann." Der Teufel kicherte tatsächlich bei dieser Vorstellung, Feuer drang dabei in kleinen Stößen aus seinen Nasenlöchern.

„Und was habe ich davon?"

Der Teufel lächelte. „Ich werde mich eines uralten und lang vergessenen Zaubers bedienen. Du wirst einen Körper erhalten, der dich nicht als Dämon verrät. Niemand wird erkennen, was du wirklich bist. Du wirst mächtig sein. Sehr mächtig! Ich werde dir die Verträge anvertrauen, Ashford!"

„Die Verträge!", entfuhr es Ash.

„Erinnere dich, Ashford! Erinnere dich an das Gefühl, als du deine Kräfte wieder genutzt hast! Diese Macht! Dieses Gefühl, den Menschen weit überlegen zu sein! Mit den Verträgen wirst du auch vielen anderen Dämonen überlegen sein!"

Stille.

„Ich brauche jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann! Ich brauche dich, Ashford!"

„Ich… ich wollte ein Mensch sein. Mehr wollte ich nie…"

„Ach, Ashford! Du wirst so viel mehr sein als ein Mensch! Soviel mehr! Du hast mir schon zweimal vertraut, Ashford! Vertrau mir auch ein drittes Mal und du wirst wieder sehen, ich halte mein Wort! Schlag ein, Ashford!"

Und der Teufel hob seine Klaue.

THE END


End file.
